Fragile Cherry Blossom
by tainted cherry blossom
Summary: Haruno Sakura was once a respected and loved kunoichi. But all that changed with Sasuke and Karin back in the village. Her only option is to leave the place she called home for so long in hopes of a better life. Who knew the Akatsuki would be that life.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1 : Falling~**

It was spring time and the cherry blossom trees were starting to bloom. The young kunoichi leaned against the railing of the wooden bridge that held so many of her childhood memories. As a gentle breezed caressed her rosy cheeks she leaned forward looking into the distance, her emotionless emerald eyes studying the soft pink blossom that held the same name as her. But unlike these beautiful flowers, she wasn't strong, she wasn't loved or admired or pretty. She was weak, ugly and a sorry excuse for a shinobi. She was now hated by the people who used to mean the world to her. She was all alone and forgotten like a broken flower.

True, she did train under the legendary Tsunade. Her skills as a medical ninja and as a shinobi grew with every passing day until she surpassed the Godaime herself. The Hokage placed her as head of the Konoha hospital and used her in multiple A rank and S rank missions. She would have had her hours at the hospital cut to be part of her village's Anbu this week if things were still the same. But they weren't.

Where did she go wrong, she didn't know. All she knew was that her teacher abandoned her, her former sensei and father figure dishonoured her and her best friend hated her with all his heart. A silent tear fell from her sadden eyes as she closed them. Letting the wind hit her face and her pink hair gently brush her face she let out a shaky breath.

Since team 7 brought Sasuke back to the village, everything Sakura worked for slipped further and further away with each passing day. Since his return, Sasuke kept reminding her of how weak and useless she was compared to Karin, his new protégée. Always getting in the way and having to be rescued like back when they were twelve, she would only drag the team down and be a nuisance like she always was. And the more he compared her to his precious jewel, the more her friends and teachers started to focus on her faults and forget all the potential and confidence she gained trough the years. They started admiring Karin who appeared to be a promising new addition to Konoha's shinobi. Quickly gaining her shisou's attention, the Hokage ended up giving all her time to her new favourite student Karin and forgetting all about her top pupil. With Sasuke back, her former sensei decided it was time to catch up on all the years that were lost to the snake. Kakashi decided to replace Sakura's training time with Sasuke's.

Discourage and heart broken she went to the only person she could trust, her best friend Naruto. She tried to explain to her best friend about all the changes that were going on because of the redhead and how she felt about loosing everything she knew and loved. His reaction to her words wasn't what she expected from the blond. He screamed at her and accused her of being jealous of their new team-mate. His words filled with hate and accompanied by an icy and distant tone. Naruto even called her weak and as those words left his lips, Sakura's world came crashing down.

Sakura opened her eyes ounce again and returned her gaze to the cherry blossom tree she was staring before. The same name, but completely different. She didn't have friends anymore, she wasn't loved anymore. No one cared. They all tough of her as the weak link that needed to be replaced and who better to replace her then the Hokage's new star pupil Karin. Naruto started ignoring her after their fight and took Karin out for ramen on daily bases. It was something Naruto would only do with her, but that was before hell came knocking at her door. All her girl friends complete forgot her and spent all their time hanging with Karin. It seems she was more interesting then the pinkette ever was. Even her mother figure forgot that she existed and regretted all the time she wasted on training her.

A second tear rolled threaten to fall from her gloomy eyes, but Sakura caught it before it ran down her cheek. _**I won't cry…I can't cry. Not now, not ever. **_Sakura lifted her head towards the sky, it was already dark. How long has she been there, she didn't know, she didn't care. With one last glance at her favourite tree, she pushed herself off the railing one tough in mind: _**I'm going to leave this forsaken place and I'll never come back. I lost my place as a shinobi, my senseis, my friends, my family, my home. I only have hate left in my heart for this place and the people that belong to it. I have no more trust and no more love, only myself. **_Turning around, she started her way home, not before letting one sentence escape her pale lips in a low whisper: "Happy birthday Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter of my first story. I know that there isn't a lot of "action" in this chapter. But that's how I want it to be and it's important to understand Sakura's past to understand her futur actions and what motivates her to act certain ways in various situation. Hoped you enjoyed it and feel free to review if you want. I enjoy reading people's opinions and comments on what I write.

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2 : Carried by The Wind~**

_I'm going to leave this forsaken place and I'll never come back. I lost my place as a shinobi, my senseis, my friends, my family, my home. I only have hate left in my heart for this place and the people that belong to it. I have no more trust and no more love, only myself. Turning around, she started her way home, not before letting one sentence escape her pale lips in a low whisper: "Happy birthday Haruno Sakura."_

Sakura walked very slowly to her apartment. There was no rush; she would be leaving this hell hole tonight so why not enjoy her last walk through the streets of Konoha? Keeping her eyes sharp, she studied every building, every tree and every person that crossed her path. While taking in her surroundings, her eyes fell upon three genins running after a cat.___**Probably one of the Hokage's E or D class missions.**_ A sad smile tugged at her lips and her eyes darken. _**Being so young and so naïve with no worries… All that will surely change when they see what the shinobi world is really about. A world ounce filled of hopes and dreams turns into one of betrayal and secrets in a blink of an eye. In this world, trust can either bring your team together or tare it apart.**_

Sakura tore her eyes away from the trio and glued her gaze to the ground. She kept walking while thinking: _**Those days are long gone and they'll never come back. People change, I changed and nothing can make things right again. The choices that were made brought this upon me. Now it's my turn to choose what's right for me and that's leaving in search of a better place. I refuse to live a miserable life because of uncaring people who are too blind to see the truth that lies before them.**_

A small sigh escaped her lips when she heard a very hard, very happy and very familiar laugh. Her body went rigid, stopping her where she stood. Her eyes slowly shifted from the ground to the source of the laughter. Sakura was so wrapped up in her toughs that she didn't realize where she was going and ended up behind Ichiraku's ramen stand where she spent half her childhood eating and laughing with her friends. Her pink lips straiten into a tight line and her eyes showed no emotions, hiding all the pain that started devouring her heart and her soul.___**Naruto**___When his laughter died down Sakura recognized her former friends talking amongst themselves.

" I'm so happy you came to the village Karin, we were finally able to get rid of Sakura. She was such a drag and such a burden on mission. I had to spend half of my time and energy watching over her to make sure she didn't get hurt. " _**So much for a best friend…**_

"Didn't I tell you that my little Karin was better then that pink haired freak? That's why I'm going to marry her and have her bare my children. At first I tough that Sakura was the one, but then I realized how pathetic she really was. I could never have someone so weak help me restore my clan. It's unthinkable! What a disgrace that would have been!"___**I would never have bared your children Sasuke, I've been over my stupid crush on you for years.**_

"You're so right honey bun! I'm sure that if I fought that pink bitch she would have been knocked out the first round!" _**Will see about that next time we meet Karin…**_

"I agree Karin and with Sakura gone, I get full time at the hospital and I have you to thank for it."___**You were going to get those hours anyways Ino since I was to be assigned to Anbu this week. What happed to the friendship we fixed after those years of hatred? I guess it's gone like everything else in my life…**_

"She's right and you're way more fun and cooler to train with then Sakura ever was!" _**You used to love training with me Tenten. We were great sparing partners, you said so yourself.**_

"III…aaa…gggreee…" _**Oh Hinata…I fought I fixed your stuttering problem. But that's your new best friend's problem now, not mine.**_

"I don't even see her around anymore and that just makes my life so much more youthful!" _**Lee you were the one I admired so much but I guess my heart only holds hate for you now.**_

"Ya, Akamaru hated being around her. It's a relief she isn't around us anymore." _**Kiba, Akamaru used to love me…we played together all the time…**_

"She even succeeded in annoying my bugs and driving them crazy. I had to ask Tsunade's for some special pills to calm them down." _**There's no such thing Shino. Your bugs had a bad reaction to one of Kiba's new jutsu. I should know, I gave you the pills myself.**_

"Ugly had a way of annoying everything." _**Sai, still a pain...**_

"That's true": they all said in union. _**What good**____**friends**____**I have…**_

"Wasn't it her birthday today?" _**Shika,**_ A hint of a smile tugged at her lips and her eyes soften a bit. _**you remembered…**_

"It's true…Oh well, who cares? We're here to celebrate Karin official assignment to team 7! That's a lot more important then her stupid birthday!" Sakura eyes darkened and the small smile that had found its way to her lips vanished in a blink of an eye

"True…" _**Neji to? Why am I not surprised?**_

Sakura had heard enough. She violently tore her gaze away from the ramen stand and continued her way home_**. I'm glad I got to hear my friends' true toughs and opinions of me. Who knew what they said would make me embrace my decision? Well, at least now I can leave this so called "home" with a clear mind and no regrets what so ever. Except for Shika, he sounded like he still cared for me and he didn't forget my birthday.**_

Her eyes soften again at the tough of the lazy boy.___**I feel bad leaving him without saying goodbye, but I can't risk people finding out my plans to leave. **__**Tsunade would surely have me under house arrest like she did with Sasuke when he came back and I would surely have my so calledfriends**____**guarding me and making my life even more miserable. No, I wouldn't stay here even for Shika. I can't stay here. This place is dragging me down. If I stay, it will surely be the end of me.**___She shook her head to clear her mind of her toughs. Leaving Shikamaru pained her and filled her heart with sadness and regret. Sakura would have loved to have him there when she left but life was far from being fair and you can't have everything.

Sakura arrived at her apartment building and went inside. She climbed three flights of steps before stopping at her front door. Taking out her keys she let out a discouraged sigh. _**It's freedom or you Shika. I'm sure if you knew what I've been going through you would understand…**_ Opening her door she walked in her apartment closing the door right behind her, took off her shoes, and went to her bedroom. _**Home sweet Home**_ Sakura bit back a laugh, it was so ironic. She threw her keys on her night stand, and pulled her back pack from under her bed. She started packing her everyday close and her favourite PJs. When her hands grab a familiar pair of orange PJ with ramen bowls on it, Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at the piece of clothing she was holding. _**I'm moving on and that means that even little reminders like this simple PJ can't come with me. If I want to leave all this horror behind, I need to start with the little things.**_

So instead of packing Naruto's gift like the rest of her close she threw it in the garbage. She did the same with other little gifts she had gotten from her_friends_ like earrings, shirts that reminded her of inside jokes she used to have with them, hair clips and other little everyday objects. Sakura then walked to her desk and grabbed a few medical books she bough trough the years while visiting other villages, herbs that she gathered from here and there to fill her medical kit, shurikens, kunis, and sebum needles. When she came to the picture of team 7, Sakura took the frame in both hands and looked at her former team. _**We're not a team anymore. They aren't part of my life now and I'm letting them go for good.**_ She threw the picture in her trash can with so much force; a crack appeared in the center on the frame. Sakura stared at the cracked glass and tough: _**Guess that means the bond I ounce had with team 7 is officially broken.**_

She then proceeded to her bathroom where she gathered all her body products and bandages she kept in her cabinet in case of emergencies. Going back to her room she stuffed her bag with the cabinet's content. She ran trough kitchen grabbing enough food and snacks to last her 5 to 6 days and when that was all packed, she moved to her night stand. Pushing a hidden panel on the side of her stand, a small compartment popped out. Reaching in, she pulled out a small wooden box that had cherry blossoms carved all over it. Sitting on her bed she opened it and took out all the money she had bin saving throughout the years. When she was saving it she didn't know why, she just had a feeling that she might need it in the future. _**Who knew it would be to run away from what I love.**_

Just before throwing the box in garbage, a gift from Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Tsunade for her birthday when Sasuke was still a missing nin, something shiny caught her eye. She brought the box back to her and looked inside. There in the corner was a beautiful choker made with a fine black lace ribbon that held a lovely pink cherry blossom pendant, the only gift Shikamaru ever gave her on his own. He usually pitched in with the others for her gifts. Taking it out, she let her cold finger run against the blossom's smoothed surface. "I can make one exception…" She took the choker in both hands and tied it behind her neck.

"Thank God you're not throwing it away, do you know how hard it was to find the pendant alone?" Sakura turned brusquely towards her bedroom entrance and smiled a genuine smile. There, leaning on her door frame, was the lazy king himself with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm happy to see you smile Saku. I haven't seen your lovely smile in so long…" Sakura got up from her bed and walked to the lazy boy and took him in a tight hug.

"You know I have to do this right?" Wrapping his strong arms around her he leaned his head against hers.

"I know and I won't stop you. I want you to be happy Saku and I'm sorry that there wasn't anything I could do to help you. I feel so ashamed I couldn't convince everyone that you were better then Karin." Sakura hugged him tighter as if she was afraid to loose him right then and there.

"Don't be sorry Shika, I know you did your best and I will never forget what you've done for me all these years. You're the only one that I regret leaving and that I still love in my heart."

Shikamaru pulled back and smiled. "And I'll never stop loving you either Saku. By the way here's a little birthday/parting gift." He pulled a little red box with a cute little black bow on top.

"Shika, you didn't have to. Wait a sec, I know your smart Shika but how did you know I was planning on leaving today when I made my decision only a few hours ago?" She took the box from him and started opening it.

"Well I felt you chakra signature when you came by the ramen stand. The others were too busy in their conversation to even notice you. Plus I've known you since we were kids and I know you're not the type to let yourself get run over by others. I figured after you heard how the others really felt that you had enough and that you would leave tonight."

Sakura looked at him and smirked. "Typical. You know Shika you might be too smart for you own good…" He smirked back.

"I try."

Sakura peered into the box she opened and gasped. Inside was a small silver heart locket attached to a long silver chain. She smiled a soft smile when she opened it. Inside, was a picture of her and Shikamaru looking at the clouds.

"My dad took the picture one day when we were cloud gazing back when we were kids. I was just waiting for the right time to give it to…" Shikamaru couldn't finish his sentence because the pinkette trough herself at him and engulfed him in an other big hug.

"Thank you Shika, this means the world to me. I can have a part of you with me no matter where I go. I'll always treasure it with all my heart and I promise never ever to take it off!" Sakura pulled back and tied the silver chain around her neck and tucked it inside her shirt. The chain was so long that the heart locket came down to about the same height as her heart. _**How fitting**_ she mused.

Sakura grabbed her back pack and secured it on her shoulders. Grabbing Shikamaru hand, they both left her apartment and headed to Konoha's gates. It was late, the whole village was a sleep, even the guards were asleep, and it was the perfect time to leave. The only witnesses to Sakura's escape were Shikamaru and the moon that lighted their footsteps. At the gates she gave her friend one last hug and one last real smile. Her eyes revealed all the love she held for her brother figure in the moon's light, an emotion she hadn't showed in a long time since Karin and Sasuke came around.

"I'll try to give you news every week ok?"

"Ok Saku, just use the mind jutsu I taught you to avoid having your messages intercepted by the others. I wouldn't want them to know where you are since you're probably going to be marked as a missing nin by Tsunade."

_**He's always worrying about me.**___"Don't worry, no one else knows about it. It's our little secret." She winked at him.

No more words were needed then. They understood each other with the look in their eyes. It was her time to go and they both knew it. With one last nod, Sakura turned away from her friend and started running towards the welcoming forest in front of her. He knew she wasn't going to look back, that she was finally moving on. And like soft cherry blossoms dancing in the wind, Sakura ran trough the forest with a soft breeze blowing against her back, pushing her away from Konoha and towards a new and better life. _**Goodbye Shika…**_

_Hey people, here's the second chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the first one. Thank you again for your support!_

_~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S.__**I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but**____**I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story**__**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3 : Changing color~**

_No more words were needed then. They understood each other with the look in their eyes. It was her time to go and they both knew it. With one last nod, Sakura turned away from her friend and started running towards the welcoming forest in front of her. He knew she wasn't going to look back, that she was finally moving on. And like soft cherry blossoms dancing in the wind, Sakura ran trough the forest with a soft breeze blowing against her back, pushing her away from Konoha and towards a new and better life. __**Goodbye Shika…**_

That night, Sakura never stopped running_**. I need to keep going. I need all the distance I can get between me & Konoha before I can stop to take a breather. **_With the wind still at her back, she kept jumping from branch to branch with lightening speed. The moon had started setting a few hours ago and the warm morning sun was now rising. Sakura hadn't looked back ounce all night. She kept her eyes forward, looking at the reassuring future in front of her. A hint of peace could be seen in her emerald eyes and calmness filled her heart. She was finally getting out of hell and heading to heaven.

After another hour of traveling, Sakura jumped from the tree branch she was currently on and landed gracefully on the ground. Looking to her right, she frowned. _**I can't go to Suna. Gaara & Tsunade have been working hard on the alliance between the two villages. If Konoha sends word of a rogue ninja, Suna will surely keep a look out for them like it did when Sasuke went missing. Knowing Gaara, he will do everything in his power to keep the alliance strong and alive. A rogue ninja like me in their village would be returned to Konoha in a heart beat, no questions asked.**_

She then looked to her left and the frowned that ounce covered her face turned into a contemplating gaze. _**But Konoha & Amegakure are not that close and Konoha rarely sends ninja to Amegakure because of all the Akatsuki members that are constantly roaming around the area. I doubt they'll think I would be stupid enough to go to the village that hosts the most dangerous organisation of our times...**_ A small smile formed at her lips. _**Amegakure it is.**_

Sakura turned on her heals and started walking towards Amegakure with a determined look in her eyes. _**I never thought I would head to Akasuki's territory on my own free will, let alone to find refuge from my own village. **_Sakura bit back a laugh. It was really funny, seeking safety in her enemy's hands rather then in her friend's. She smiled a small smile. _**A village of rain… Maybe there I'll be able to wash away my past and all the horrible memories that hunt my every footstep… **_Putting her toughs aside, she continued walking towards her new home.

It was about noon and Sakura started back in the same direction as before. She had stopped to rest and have a little snack, taking advantage of that little break to send a bit of healing chakra into her legs to ease her soar muscles. Keeping to the shadows, she avoided walking on the road and decided on walking in the forest a few meters away from it instead. She didn't want to risk running into a leaf ninja. _**The chances are minim, but I rather not risk it. A sighting on my first day would jeopardise everything. **_

Sighing, she sent a quick glance to the road and smiled. There, on the road, was a merchant sitting on his wagon heading in the opposite direction that she was. When it passed her, Sakura could see that the wagon was carrying ninja supplies. Stopping where she stood, she smiled. _**Why not? **_Sakura quickly made a few hand signs and transformed into a common civilian. Her ninja attire was replaced with a simple beige dress that was knee-high and flat brown shoes. Her long pink hair became white and short and her eyes became a soft blue. She backtracked her footsteps and jumped unto the road, passing behind a big bolder so that the merchant wouldn't see her appear from the forest. Walking slowly towards him, Sakura placed a lovely fake smile on her face and, as soon as they came into reach, the merchant stopped his wagon.

"Hello sir!"

"Why good afternoon miss, can I help you?"

"Yes, I know that you're currently on your way, but I couldn't help but notice all the merchandise you have in the back of your wagon. I was wondering if I could purchase a few items from you."

"I'd be glad to do business with you, but all my merchandise consists of ninja supplies and I don't think…" He eyed her from head to toe.

Sakura waved her hands in front of her innocently. "Oh! No, no, it's not for me! As you can see, I'm far from being the ninja type." She pointed to her outfit. "It's for my sister. She's needed a new ninja outfit for so long and some weapons too, but the shinobi life leaves little time for shopping. I was going to buy them for her when I got back to my village, but since you're here and I'm here, why not get them now?"

"That's good thinking. Well come on, I'll show you what I have."

The merchant got off his spot on the wagon with a big huff and headed towards the back of his wagon with Sakura close behind. She estimated that he was about 6 feet tall with broad shoulders. She also noticed that he had beautiful pale green eyes and dark brown hair that came down to his neck. He was dressed in simple black pants and a white shirt that showed his toned muscles. _**Pretty cute.**_ Arriving to the back, he pulled down the little door of the wagon to reveal all of its content. Inside, on the right, were multiple ninja outfits, some designed for guys and others for girls. On the left were packages of new kunais and shurikens while the back of wagon held about 5 katanas.

Sakura couldn't help but gasp. "Wow…"

The merchant laughed. "Take what ever pleases you."

Sakura nodded and proceeded to inspect the outfits and the weapons. After a few minutes here and there, she pulled a few pieces of clothing out and a bunch of new kunais and shuriken. Just as she was about to tell the merchant that she was done, her eyes fell upon a wooden case that carried a hand crafted knife. Frozen in place, she starred at the object with amazement. _**It's so beautiful…**_ The blade was thicker and a bit longer then a normal kunai. But, what cough her eye the most were the red cherry blossom flowers and petals that were carved into the hand. Fallowing her gaze, the merchant rested his eyes on the prized knife and smiled.

He stretched his muscular arm to the small object, grabbed it, and handed it to her so she could exam it closer.

Taking the blade in her free hand, Sakura held it gently yet firmly, letting the palm of her hand slowly take the form of the object. Twisting it a bit left and right so she could get an idea of how it handled. She avoided doing anything too fancy as to not make the merchant suspicious of her.

"I'll sell it too you for half price since you're already buying so much."

Sakura turned to the merchant and smiled one of her rare sincere smiles. "Thank you."

Grabbing the box, the merchant put the knife back in its place and returned to the front of the wagon were he packed all of Sakura's items in a little brown bad. After paying, they both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sakura crushed her bad of goodies against her chest. _**God, if I weren't a highly trained shinobi I'm sure I would've squealed like a girl right about now…how disturbing…**_ Sakura couldn't help it, she was happy. She was truly sincerely happy. _**And this is just my first day on my own, not attached to any village, any Kage or any friends. Well except for Shikamaru, but I consider him my family…**_ Her eyes sadden. _**… My only family… **_

Sakura's dad had been a shinobi for Leaf ever since he was a kid. He was a tuff man that had lots of love to give. He was the one that made Sakura want to be a shinobi in the first place and when he found out about it, he dedicated all the time he could to teaching her about the life of a shinobi and its values. While on a mission, her dad and his team were ambushed by sound ninjas. No one survived. Sakura was about 7 at the time.

As for her mom, she was a Rain civilian before she moved to Konoha and married her father. She was a beautiful woman and a dedicated wife and mother. She taught Sakura how to cook, clean and do little jobs around the house. Her mom believed that even a shinobi needs to learn the simple little things; it might be useful at some point in their life. A few years after her dad's death, her mom was attacked by a group of bandits while she was on a trip to Rain to visit her family. They stole the little she had before brutally killing her. Sakura was twelve when the only parent she had left was taken away from her. No more parents, no siblings, Sakura turned to the only people she had left: her friends and teachers, but she lost them too.

_**Konoha died like my parents died and it will never come back. The only thing I have left in this world is Shika, nothing else. But unlike my parent's deaths, I will not grieve for Konoha. I won't cry for it or morn for it. Its death doesn't hurt me or pained me, it frees me.**_ She smiled at the tough. _**Free….**_ Sakura turned her head around and saw no sings of the merchant. _**He's gone.**_ She looked in front of her. _**No one.**_ Pumping some chakra in her feet, she jumped back into the forest and landed a few meters away from her original spot. She continued her way to Amegakure, but not before dispelling the transformation jutsu she had performed for her little shopping spree.

Sakura traveled for two more hours before stopping to rest at a clearing. Setting her backpack against a big three trunk, she plopped down on the grass next to it to inspect her bag of treats. The first thing she pulled out was the new closes she bought for her new outfit. _**To move on, I need to change a few things about my appearance…**_

Sakura looked around for any signs of chakra signatures. _**Nothing, I guess it safe. **_She took one quick glance around before stripping her old ninja outfit off and started putting on the new outfit she bought. Looking at her old close on the floor she thought: _**I'm no longer the Hokage's apprentice. I'm an independent ninja now, not a student. There is no need for me to look like one anymore, so I might as well wear something that's more "me". **_When she was done putting them on, Sakura felt good in her new close. And like a blooming cherry blossom changing color, Sakura felt like a completely new and different person.

Her new clothes consisted of a pair of tight black short shorts that she wore under a short black skirt with a red laced hem that came down a bit lower then mid-thighs, a red off-the-shoulders V neck top that came low enough to reveal Shikamaru's heart pendant and mesh sleeves that went from the red top's sleeves to her wrist where there was a little opening for her thumb. She replaced her grey-blue boots with black ones and her old brown gloves with black fingerless gloves to complete her new assembly.

Sakura assembled all her old ninja close and accessories into a little pile on the grass. Grabbing her new knife from its wooden box, she brought it up to her shoulders while her other hand took all of her long pink hair in one firm grip. _**Moving on…**_ With one quick slash, Sakura cut a good length of her hair off and threw the freshly cut hairs over her clothes. _**It's more practical short anyways.**_ Grabbing a little mirror she had packed in her bag, she sat on the grass to trim the ends of her hair so that they all came to the same height, just above the shoulders. When she was done, she looked at her newly cut hair and smiled. _**Not bad…not bad at all.**_ Putting the knife and the mirror down, she got to her feet and performed a few quick hand signs. Sakura felt her throat burn up and, with one strong blow, she set her fallen hair and old ninja outfit on fire.

Sitting back down next to the burning fire, she untied her headband that was around her head and held it firmly with one hand on her knees. She let her thumb gently trace the outline of the leaf. _**The last thing holding me back… **_Grabbing one her kunai with her other hand, she placed it over the leaf symbol that was carved into her headband. _**There's no going back after this. Slashing trough this leaf means that I will no longer be bound to Konoha and its shinobi. I won't be tied to Tsu…The Hokage, my friends, my teachers, the home where I grew up…I'll be on my own…forever…**_Sakura smile a soft smile.

"I'm letting them go and moving on…" Sakura was about to officially cut the last tie she had to her village when a male voice called to her.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that, Haruno Sakura?"

**Konoha**

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, the legendary Sannin was throwing a fit.

"Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know Tsunade-sama…I went to look for her at her apartment when she didn't show up for her rounds at the hospital this morning and she was gone."

"What do you mean "gone" Shizune?"

"Nothing was left Hokage-sama. All her belongings were gone, all the gifts we gave her were in the garbage can and there was no sing of her anywhere…I'm afraid to say that it looks like she aband…"

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence! Get me all the Rookie 9 and Karin right now!"

Shizune was about to leave when Tsunade yelled to her: "Hurry up! And get Kakashi too!"

As soon as Shizune closed the door behind her, Tsunade let out a loud and painful sigh. Turning to the window she thought: _**It's like Sasuke all over again…I can't believe she left. True things might have changed a bit since Karin came back with Sasuke, but nothing drastic happened…She probably blew everything out of proportion and threw one of her temper ten drams again. She probably just left on an impulse…Yes that's it, on an impulse. She'll be back…**_ Tsunade's eyes sadden. _**She has to come back… **_

Tsunade didn't have the chance to reflect on the situation any further because all of Rookie 9 burst into her office at ounce with Karin slowly walking behind them, uncaring and looking bored to death. Kakashi soon fallowed and stood next to his new team.

Turning to her shinobi, Tsunade looked at them with an angry stare.

"We have a problem…"

* * *

Well, here the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as the others. I know I said I would update every friday or saturday, but I'm busy this week so I decided to update earlier instead of making you guys wait. Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed and thank you for reading my story!

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but ****I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4: Lost in the clouds ~**

_Tsunade didn't have the chance to reflect on the situation any further because all of Rookie 9 burst into her office at ounce with Karin slowly walking behind them, uncaring and looking bored to death. Kakashi soon fallowed and stood next to his new team._

_Turning to her shinobi, Tsunade looked at them with an angry stare._

"_We have a problem…"_

Her audience kept quiet while their eyes demanded to know more.

"Sakura's gone."

Naruto was the first to speak up, but not in his usual hyper and loud voice. This time, his voice came out in a low whisper just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Sakura's…..gone…..?"

"Yes, Shizune went to check up on her when she didn't show up for work this morning and she was gone."

"When did she leave?" Kakashi asked in a monotone voice.

"Probably late last night, the gifts we gave her on her birthday and on other special occasion were the only things she left behind."

"Well I for one am very happy that she left. I don't have to see her ugly face anymore and that's a relief."

Everybody seemed to hesitate for a moment till Ino spoke.

"I have to agree with Karin. With Sakura gone, everything would be better. No more pink haired freak to ruin our day or burden us on mission or hog all the hours at the hospital…It's a good thing that she left, a very good thing…" She smiled encouragingly to the others.

"She's right, they both are." Naruto locked his gaze on the floor.

Hinata who was standing next to him moved a little closer and gently squeezed his arm in a comforting way.

"Naaruttoo…She can't….hhhurrrt..youuu any…more…orrrr any….of….usss…."

They all nodded in agreement except for Shikamaru. But no one seemed to notice since they were all lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm willing to forget the whole thing ever happened so why don't we go have some ramen at Ichiraku's!" Karin cheered.

Everyone seemed to consider her offer when Tsunade slammed her hand against the cold wooden surface of her desk, bringing everyone back to order.

"And where do you think you're going! We have a missing nin that's out there. No matter what, Sakura is still a part of this village. Your mission is to bring her back safely to Konoha. When you return, Sakura will be put under house arrest like we did with Sasuke when he came back to the village and everything will be back to normal."

Tsunade took a breath and looked at everyone to make sure they were still paying attention. When she was sure she had their full attention, she continued.

"Sakura's very confused and angry at the moment. She made a rash decision to leave the village and her mind's not clear. The longer you take to complete this mission, the greater the chances Sakura will make other rash decisions more severe like join an evil organization like a certain person I could mention." She glared at Sasuke.

"Right now, Sakura needs help and will give it to her, understood!"

"Hai!" They answered in union.

"Good! You leave tomorrow morning. You have tonight to prepare for your mission. Kakashi you will stay, the rest of you, dismissed!"

"Hai!" One by one, rookie 9 and Karin slowly poured out of the Hokage's office, the last one closing the door behind him.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage's desk while she sat back down in her chair hands clasped together.

"This is a very important mission Kakashi, failure is not an option. You need to bring Sakura back alive. If word leaks out about her abandoning the village, who knows what kind of disaster that would be for Konoha."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"Sakura is a very good and very smart medic. If word got out that such a prize has left Konoha, people won't be afraid to take advantage of the situation."

"Anyone in particular?"

"The Akatsuki come to mind since they don't have a medic ninja, but I highly doubt it. Sakura might be a good ninja, but she's still week inside. The Akatsuki would more likely kill her then recruit her." She sighed.

"I want you to split the group in 3 men cells. Sasuke will stay behind since he's still under house arrest. You'll have Karin to take his place. Understood?"

"Hai."

Tsunade looked Kakashi straight in the eye.

"Kakashi, fail to bring Sakura back and I will have no other choice, but to send Anbu with orders to kill her on sight. She knows too much Kakashi…too much. If anyone finds out what's in her head, Konoha will fall."

"What does she know that could bring Konoha to its knees? She a student I failed to teach, a student even you failed to teach. She's a weakling, nothing more."

"True, she isn't the best in the ninja world, but she's far from being stupid. Sakura constantly pays attention to her surrounding, she never misses a thing. When she was my apprentice, she did paper work with me, spent time working in the our library that was filled with scrolls containing secret jutsus known only to Konoha and other forbidden jutsus that were observe during the great wars. She studied all our history and those jutsus to deepen her knowledge in the medical field. She has Konoha in the palm of her hand, Kakashi. One wrong move and she could easily crush it.

"You really think she would betray us?"

"I don't see why she would. We only acted the way we did to keep her safe. We did it because we love her, was that so selfish?" Her face stayed emotionless, but her eyes gave all her pain away.

"No Hokage-sama, her leaving us was selfish. Don't worry, we will bring her back."

Tsunade recomposed herself.

"I'm counting on you Kakashi, don't let me down. You're dismissed."

"Hai."

Kakashi left the Hokage's office in a pouf of smoke, leaving the troubled Tsunade to her thoughts.

_**Sakura, Sakura, what are we going to do with you? I hope will find you in time. **_Her eyes sadden._** If we doubt of your loyalty for even a second, we will have no other choice, but to kill you**_.

Back in the forest,

_**There's no going back after this. Slashing trough this leaf means that I will no longer be bound to Konoha and its shinobi. I won't be tied to Tsu…The Hokage, my friends, my teachers, the home where I grew up…I'll be on my own…forever…**__Sakura smile a soft smile. _

"_I'm letting them go and moving on…" Sakura was about to officially cut the last tie she had to her village when a male voice called to her._

"_Are you sure you want to be doing that, Haruno Sakura?" _

Sakura slowly lifted her head up to look at the man that addressed her, her hands still holding her kunai and her headband in place. As her head lifter higher and higher, two black cloaks covers with red clouds came into her line of vision and Sakura could only gasp when she saw the faces of the two men before her. There, standing 15 feet in front of her, were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

Sakura had heard about them from her former teachers and friends. They were a pair you didn't want to mess with unless you wanted to die. Yet here they were, looking at her with a blank expression like it was a "normal" thing to do.

_**There's no need to run from them, I have nothing to hide. I'm not tied to Konoha anymore, well not officially. Still, they have no motive to hurt me…how could they possibly hurt something that's already dead?**_

Itachi had his Mangekyō Sharingan activated, so Sakura decided to observe his wonderful neck instead.

"And why not may I ask? What difference does it make to you whether I slash my headband or not?"

"To see the Hokage's apprentice in the middle of nowhere ready to cut the ties she has to her village is not something you see everyday. Are you sure you're ready to accept the consequences?"

"Ex-apprentice, not apprentice, not anymore..." Sakura lowered her gaze to her head band and brushed the leaf symbol on it.

"Do you know what it's like to lose everything Itachi? Your home, your friends, your teachers, your family, everything you've ever known till you have nothing left but emptiness in you? No more love, no more respect, no more hopes or dreams. You come to the point where your life itself means nothing and you have to choose whether you give in to death or you fight to stay alive."

She let the hand that was holding her headband reach up to hold her heart locket.

"The only thing I have left in this world is my brother and I can't even be with him because he's back in that hell-hole. I'm alone Itachi, I have nothing to go back to." She lifted her head and met his eyes with a piercing glare. Sakura had expected to be lost in the realms of his Sharingan, but she wasn't. Itachi had deactivated his Sharingan and all Sakura could see was a see of blackness.

"And if you think you can tell me what I should and shouldn't do, you're clearly mistaking. I refuse to stay tied to Konoha. That place took everything from me and ended up killing me. I refuse to keep being a part of that hell!"

With one quick movement, Sakura grabbed her headband and slashed a clean cut across the leaf symbol. She closed her eyes and smiled a small smile, she was free._** Free from hell's fiery pit known as Konoha, free from my teachers, free from my backstabbing friends. Their shackles of hatred aren't holding me back anymore and I can finally move on with my life.**_

Kisame kept quiet the whole time. He had never seen the Uchiha deactivate his Sharingan for anybody. But this girl, this girl was different, he could feel it. If Itachi trusted her, he would to.

"Where are you heading Pinky?"

Sakura opened her eyes and gave him an annoyed look.

"To Amegakure, fish-face. It's the safest place for me now. Knowing the Hokage and my former teammates, they won't go looking for me there because of you guys and because of the political problems between the two villages. They probably think I'm too weak to go venture into such a dangerous place."

"We'll accompany you and make sure you get there safely."

Sakura turned to Itachi with a shocked face.

"What?"

"Pick up your things Haruno, were heading deeper in the forest. Camping in this clearing is too dangerous." He reactivated his Sharingan, turned around and started walking to the other side of the clearing.

"Better hurry up Pinky, Itachi doesn't wait for anyone." Kisame's laughter roared in the clearing as he turned around to fallow his partner.

_**What do I do? There are still reports of bandit activity around Amegakure. Traveling with S-class criminals would be safer then travelling alone...God! I don't know, but it feels right. I feel safe with them, I can't explain why, but I can give an S-class nin a funny nickname without him choking me to death, I think it's safe to trust them. **_

"Come on Pinky!"

"Coming fish-face, keep your pants on."

Sakura tied her new headband around her head, gathered her things and ran after the two shinobi that were already half way trough the clearing.

Sakura smirked. _**Who knew I would be running to the Akatsuki and not away from them? I even called Kisame fish-face…This is one crazy world. **_

* * *

Hey, sorry I update so late, I had work today. First off, I'd like to personally thank **nightworldluver**, **Piper-Knight**, **angel897**, **c** and **gfytf** for reviewing since I can't write back to them when they review. So, thank you so much guys! I know this chapter's a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it!

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but ********I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5: Same reflection~**

_**What do I do? There are still reports of bandit activity around Amegakure. Traveling with S-class criminals would be safer then travelling alone...God! I don't know, but it feels right. I feel safe with them, I can't explain why, but I can give an S-class nin a funny nickname without him choking me to death, I think it's safe to trust them. **_

"_Come on Pinky!"_

"_Coming fish-face, keep your pants on."_

_Sakura tied her new headband around her head gathered her things and ran after the two shinobi that were already half way trough the clearing._

_Sakura smirked. __**Who knew I would be running to the Akatsuki and not away from them? I even called Kisame fish-face…This is one crazy world. **_

As soon as Sakura caught up to them, the two members moved away from each, leaving her room to walk in between them. The trio walked at a slow pace, enjoying the slowly setting sun and the calm breeze rustling in the trees. They didn't talk at first, but it wasn't because they didn't want to. They simply didn't need to. There wasn't an awkward silence between them; on the contrary, it was a nice comfortable silence where words meant nothing. Sakura smiled to herself.

_**It's been so long since I've felt this way with anyone other then Shika. It feels so good not to have to make up a pathetic conversation because it feels weird between me and the other party. That was something I use to depend on when the devil came knocking at my door. I couldn't just sit in silence with any of my friends…always needed to say something because it felt so strange being around them. I didn't know my friends anymore; I guess that's why I couldn't feel comfortable around them. Yet, here I am with two complete strangers.**_ Sakura sent a quick glance to her left and to her right_**. I only know their names, a few of their techniques and one's history, well the history the village let me to believe.**_

Sakura sent another glance to her left and her eyes sadden when she saw Itachi's emotionless face. _**It's impossible for someone to go trough such a loss and not feel anything. Not even someone as cold and as emotionless as Itachi could kill his entire family and not have felt any kind of pain. I'm positive Itachi has emotions like everybody else, he just hides them. If he didn't feel anything at all, I would probably be half dead by now. I guess there is more to him that meets the eye…**_

"We're stopping here for the night."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts to see Itachi looking at her.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"I'll take care of finding food, while Kisame gets firewood and you can set up camp."

Sakura smiled.

"No need to, I have a bag full of provisions." She took her back pack off her shoulders and showed all of its content to the two men. Kisame was gapping like a fish out of water.

"Dam Pinky, what were you planning to do? Feed an entire army on your way to Amegakure?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Na Fish-face, my mom always told me it's better to be safe then sorry. So I packed a few extra provisions just in case and it was a good thing too." She eyed him from head to toe.

"You look like the type that eats a lot." She smirked

"Hey! Just because I'm big doesn't mean I eat that much!"

"I'll remember that when there's nothing left..." Sakura stared laughing. _**Man, it feels good to laugh again. I didn't realise who much I missed it.**_

Itachi who was watching the scene before him couldn't help but let a little smirk make its way to his lips. _**She's something this one**_.

"Alright then, Kisame go get some firewood and we'll set up camp."

With a humph, Kisame turned on his heels and went deeper into the forest to fetch the fire wood. Meanwhile, Sakura and Itachi made their way to a nearby tree and started setting up camp. By the time the sun was set and the moon was rising, the three shinobi were sitting around a fire and silently eating the meal Sakura had prepared for them.

"Not bad Pinky, I might hire you as my personal maid from now on." Kisame's laugher echoed long and loud in the forest around them.

"You wish Fish-face! You probably couldn't even afford me!" Sakura laughed.

She finished her last bite and put her dishes back into her bag after rinsing them with a cloth she had. She walked to her sleeping bad that was placed a few feet away from the fire and sat in a meditating position. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other before returning their gaze to the young kunoichi, curious of what she was going to do next. Closing her eyes, she brought her hands up to form the trigger's hand-sign and let her mind focus on one person, Shikamaru.

Back in Konoha, the Nara boy felt a chakra pulse in his mind and he knew what it was.

_**Sakura**_.

Going to his room, he mimicked her position and when Sakura felt the same pulse of chakra, she knew they were connected.

"_**Hey Saku, are you ok?"**_

"_**I'm fine Shika. I couldn't be any safer."**_

"_**Guess that means you're not traveling alone, who are you with?"**_

"_**Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."**_

"_**I see. I can't believe that all of all the people in the world you would be with the Akatsuki."**_

"_**Their really nice Shika and I trust them with my life, even if I just met them."**_

"_**Well if you trust them, then I can trust them and you're going to need all the help they can give you."**_

"_**What do you mean Shika? What's wrong?"**_

"_**Tsunade ordered Rookie 9, Karin and Kakashi to go out and look for you, in the morning. We didn't get the details yet, but I'm pretty sure we're going to be split up in three men cells for the job. One team will probably be sent to Suna, Tsunade notifies Gaara, if she hasn't already sent a messenger hawk. One team will go as far as the Sound border and then head down to Waterfall. The last two teams will search the Rain and Grass boarders, since the Akatsuki have been spotted around Rain and that one team would be too dangerous. Where are you heading with them?"**_

"_**To Amegakure, they'll make sure I get their safely."**_

"_**Good, you'll probably make it their before we do. I doubt they'll go far in Rain country, but keep an eye out ok?"**_

"_**Don't worry Shika, I'll be careful." **_

"_**Sakura, I have a feeling that if we fail to bring you back, Tsunade will take more drastic measures…"**_

"_**You're right Shika. She'll probably have me killed."**_

"_**But why? You didn't do anything wrong…"**_

"_**When I studied under Tsunade, I had access to highly classified information, everything from secret jutsus to the village itself. Tsunade's afraid I might share what I know with Konoha's enemies. If it happens, Konoha would be helpless against an attacked."**_

"_**I see. Well, if you decide to pass down the information you have to anyone, that's your business. What ever you decide, I'll always be there for you ok?"**_

"_**Thanks Shika, it means a lot to me."**_

"_**Did they ask you to join them?"**_

"_**No they didn't and frankly I haven't really though about it. Depends how they ask…" She laughed. **_

"_**I doubt it's going to be a pretty please with sugar on top request…"**_

"_**Who knows? They've been pretty nice to me so far, I might get lucky."**_

"_**That's good to hear. Anyways, I have to go ok? I'll keep you updated on our movements and promise me you'll keep in touch."**_

"_**I promise, love you Shika."**_

"_**Love you too Saku, be safe."**_

"_**I will, bye Shika."**_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the tow men before her who were still looking at her with intense curiosity.

"What?"

"What was that Pinky?"

"It's a secret mid jutsu my brother taught me when we were little. It lets me talk with him no matter where we are or how far we are from one and other. It's safer and undetectable to others."

"What did he say?" Itachi asked.

"He said they're going to look for me in the morning. Four teams, one to Suna, two to Rain's and Grass' boarders and one to Sound's and Waterfall's boarders."

"Will be to Amegakure before them, don't worry Pinky."

Sakura smiled a small smile. "Thanks, well I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night Pinky."

"Good night Sakura."

Sakura settled herself in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep; she was so exhausted with all of the day's events to stay awake any longer.

When they were sure she was in a deep slumber, Kisame turned to look at Itachi.

"What do you think?"

"She would be a good asset to the organisation, if she chose to join." Kisame's sweat dropped.

"You're always thinking about business. Seriously Itachi sometimes I think Kakuzu's rubbing off on you…" He shook his head.

"What I meant was, what do you think of her as a person, not as a shinobi."

"I think she's broken beyond repair."

"What do you think happened to her?" Kisame turned his head towards the sleeping kunoichi. "No one ever took us head on. She didn't even look scared when she saw us, she didn't try to run, and she took us head on. It's like we weren't the cruel and evil S-class shinobi the world knows."

"My guess is that something terrible happened to her back in Konoha and her only option was to leave. No one lets go of their village without a good reason, let alone the Hokage's own apprentice."

"So, what do we do?"

"We'll help her."

"Why do you care so much Itachi? You never cared about anyone before, what made you change?"

Kisame looked back at Itachi. He even with his Sharigan still activated, Kisame could see all his sincerity when he answered:

"She reminds me of me."

"I see...Well either way, I have a feeling that will be seeing more of her." Kisame smiled, when he heard something.

"What's that?"

Itachi looked at the kunoichi. "It sounded like it came from Sakura."

Kisame got up and knelt down next to Sakura. He couldn't help but gasped.

"She's…crying."

"In her sleep?"

"Ya and not your everyday tears. Her eyes are like waterfalls."

_**Have to run, have to get away. I can't stay, they're everywhere. **_

"_**Sakura, come back here!" Who's that? Who's calling me?**_

"_**Come here Sakura, we promise not to hurt you; we just want to kill you. You know too much for your own good Sakura and we need to put an end to that."**_

_**I looked around and then I saw them, Konoha's ninjas and Hokage. And I glared my heart out.**_

"_**I did nothing wrong, you're the ones who betrayed me."**_

"_**We did it out of love Sakura and if you're too blind to see it, that's your problem."**_

"_**I am not scared of you."**_

"_**Ah, but you should be. You're all alone Sakura, no mother, no father, no siblings, no friends, nothing. You lived your sorry excuse of a life alone and you will die alone."**_

"_**No, no, no, you're wrong!"**_

"_**No I'm not. You don't trust anyone anymore. How can you be loved or love someone yourself when you have no trust and no one who cares."**_

"_**That's a lie Tsunade and you know it!"**_

"_**But don't worry; you won't be alone for long. You'll be in hell with your parents very soon and you'll have all eternity to catch up on all the years you lost."**_

"_**Shut up! Just leave me alone!"**_

"_**You're already alone Sakura…"**_

"_**Stop!"**_

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura jolted upwards, her eyes were wide and frighten, her cheeks were covered with tears and her hair full of sweat. Sakura turned to her left and saw Kisame looking at her with a worried expression on his face. Itachi had gotten up and was standing behind his partner; he too worried for the young girl.

"Kisame…" Sakura threw herself at the blue man and held him tight, afraid that he might vanish any second. Kisame was so surprised of her actions; he didn't react for a few second. No one ever hugged him before and he didn't really know what to do. When he finally composed himself, he wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura and pulled her into his chest.

Resting his head on hers he whispered: "It's ok Sakura, we're here. We won't leave you."

Sakura gave a small nod and closed her eyes. Tears were still running down her face when she spoke in a low ruffed voice:

"Thank you Kisame…"

"What happened Pinky?"

"Konoha…" Sakura didn't finish her sentence for she was asleep once again. Kisame's warmth and comforting gestures reassured her so well that peace took over her and she gave into sleep.

Kisame took Sakura in his arm and walked to the tree behind her sleeping bag and sat down. He leaned into the tree's trunk and brought the sleeping kunoichi closer to him, all the while making sure not to wake her up.

After a few moments, he looked at his partner with a very cold and very dark glare.

"We can't let them get her Itachi, we just can't. Even after she left the village, Konoha's was still hunting her. Imagine what would happen if they found her and brought her back…"

Kisame shook his head. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine all the pain and terror she would feel if she was caught.

"We won't let them get ten feet from her and if they dare even try to get close to her, Konoha will pay dearly with its life."

Kisame only nodded in agreement before closing his own eyes to rest.

Itachi went back to his spot next to the fire and locked his gaze on the burning flames. _**So much like me…Another life Konoha has taking away without any ounce of regret. I'll make sure they pay for what they've done.**_

* * *

Hey people, here's the 5th chapter & I hope you enjoyed it! I'd also like to thank **O3O **& **angel897** for their reviews, it means a lot to me! By the way, just wanted to warn you guys that my finals are starting next week and I might not have the chance to update. So I'd like to apoligies for the inconvinience, I hate leaving you guys in suspence for so long. The worse that can happen is that I'll update the 21st. Again I'm sorry & I'll try to do my best to update really soon. Take care & thanks for reading!

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but ********I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6: Rain ~**

_After a few moments, he looked at his partner with a very cold and very dark glare. _

"_We can't let them get her Itachi, we just can't. Even after she left the village, Konoha's was still hunting her. Imagine what would happen if they found her and brought her back…" _

_Kisame shook his head. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine all the pain and terror she would feel if she was caught._

"_We won't let them get ten feet from her and if they dare even try to get close to her, Konoha will pay dearly with its life."_

_Kisame only nodded in agreement before closing his own eyes to rest._

_Itachi went back to his spot next to the fire and locked his gaze on the burning flames. __**So much like me…Another life Konoha has taking away without any regret. I'll make sure they pay for what they've done.**_

Itachi stayed up the whole night, sending a glance from time to time towards his partner's and Sakura's sleeping forms. Ever since Kisame took her in his arms, Sakura had been able to sleep peacefully. _**Well, at least she'll have a few real hours of sleep.**_

The sun was slowly rising while the moon and the stars faded away in the lighting sky. Itachi slowly got up from his spot and went over to his partner.

"Kisame, wake up. Its dawn, we need to get going."

The blue man took a few seconds before slowly opening his eyes. "Aw come on Itachi, just a few more minutes. I'd like to go back to watching the inside of my eyelids; they're so pretty this time of day…" He closed his eyes again.

"Very funny Kisame, now get up. Konoha's shinobi are getting ready to leave and I'd like to have Sakura in Amegakure before they reach our boarders."

As soon as those words left Itachi's mouth, Kisame's eyes shot open and he looked down at Sakura's still sleeping form. "Do we wake her up?"

"No, let her sleep. She needs all the rest she can get after the nightmare she had last night."

Kisame nodded in agreement. "Ya, you're probably right."

"I'll go pack our supplies and will be on our way. You can carry Sakura and I'll take care of her bag."

"Ok." As Itachi was putting their supplies away, Kisame studied the girl in his arms. _**I don't get you Pinky. We just met you and we're already acting like a mother hen around you. What did you do to us? We don't pity you or anything…we just care? And we're concern about you? I've gotten closer to you in a day then I have with the other members and we've been together for a while now. Well, except for Itachi, but he's different.**_

Kisame looked up to his partner. "Hey Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Why do you think we got so attached to her so fast?"

Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked Kisame straight in the eye.

"I don't know Kisame. Maybe it's because we see a bit of us in her. The way she acts, talks, laughs…I don't know."

There was a brief silence before Kisame spoke.

"Well she doesn't have blue skin so that can't be it." Kisame held back his laugh. If he did laugh it would probably have woken Sakura up and he didn't want that.

"Kisame, you can be such a child when you want."

"Ah, come on Itachi be a sport. You can't say your time with me is boring like hell. Admit it; you have as much fun as I do." Kisame was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"I will admit no such thing and refrain from saying such nonsense."

"As you wish Mr. Ice King, but this conversation is far from over."

"Why do I put up with you is a mystery to me Kisame."

"It's because, deep deep deep down, you love me too much."

"I highly doubt it."

Itachi finished packing the rest of their belongings and they set off for Amegakure. Kisame held Sakura against his chest as if she was a bride-to-be, with Samehada safely secured on his back. She hadn't even stirred when he had gotten up from the ground and started running trough the trees with Itachi. Her head was resting on his shoulder; a small almost invisible smile on her lips.

"Kisame, we'll travel non-stop till we reach Amegakure."

"Alright, how long do you think it'll take us to get there?"

All the Akatsuki members had incredible speed. They would only be shadows to the untrained eye, there one second and gone the next. Only a highly skilled shinobi could keep up with them, if they were lucky. Knowing Konoha's shinobi, they would travel "fast", but no where as fast as they did and they would surely stop to rest after a day and a half or two of traveling. There was no need to worry, but they didn't want to take a chance either.

"At this speed, we should be there an hour or tow after night fall."

"Sounds good, what do we do with Sakura? We can't bring her to the base, not yet. We didn't ask her, she didn't ask us and we can't just drop in without any notice, leader will…I don't even want to think what leader will do to us if we showed up with Sakura."

"We can drop her off at the old inn. I'm sure Mr. Liu won't mind keeping her for a few nights. That will give her the time to familiarise herself with her new home and find a place where she can stay permanently."

"That's a good idea and I have a feeling Mr. Liu's going to like her." Kisame smiled his big sharp grin. Itachi only nodded in response and let a small smirk make its way to his lips.

The rest of the trip was quite and fast. The duo didn't waist any time and made haste. Sakura didn't wake up a single time during the trip and barely moved against Kisame's chest. Night had fallen when she finally woke up. Slowly opening her eyes, she studied her surroundings and came to the conclusion that she was against something hard yet soft. _**Hmm, so warm and confy. I must be in heaven…**_

Smiling a lazy smiled she looked up and wasn't surprised to see Kisame's grinning face.

"Hey there Pinky, slept well?"

She held back a yawn. "It was only a short nap, it still night."

Kisame laughed. "Ha ha! Are you kidding me? You slept more then Sleeping Beauty herself."

"I did not Fish-face! I only slept a couple of ours."

Kisame had an annoyed look on his face and murmured: "More like twenty-four hours…"

Sakura's eyes widen. "What!"

"He's right Sakura, you slept the entire night and the entire day today."

Sakura pouted. "Not you too Itachi! You're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry Sakura, not this time."

Sakura threw her hands in the air and whined "Why is the world against me? Why?"

Kisame held Sakura firmly with his right arm while his left had went to Sakura's head and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Pinky, your secret's safe with us."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Liar! You're probably going to use it to black mail or something."

"Come to think of it, that's not a bad idea! Thanks Pinky!"

Sakura glared at him. "I warn you Fish-face, one wrong move and I will personally poison your food next time I cook."

Kisame shouted in a dramatic voice: "No, not the food! Not my precious food!"

Sakura could only muttered in response. "Ha, ha, very funny Fish-face. You're sarcasm is to die for."

"We're here." Little after Itachi spoke, rain started to fall from the sky and Sakura couldn't help but smile, she loved the rain.

Kisame and Sakura put their little argument on hold for a second and looked up a head. There, in front of them, were Amagakure's gates in all their glory.

Sakura could only gasp. "It's so…big."

"If only you could she your face Pinky, priceless."

"Can-it Fish-face or you're going to find yourself stuff in a tin-can."

"My, someone's grumpy. You'd think after all that sleep you'd be less of a pain in the butt."

"Hey! I'm not a pain in the butt; I'm only a pain to all the evil Fish-face…" She pointed one of her fingers towards him. "That means you."

"I'm sure you two would like to keep arguing all night, but I'm tired and wet and I would like to go inside where it's dry and warm."

Itachi started walking towards the gates, unable to wait any longer. Kisame looked at Sakura and smiled.

"He's doesn't like the rain much."

Sakura laughed. "I can see that."

Kisame put Sakura on the ground next to him and they both started walking after Itachi.

Grabbing her pendant, Sakura bit her lips and sent a hesitating glance to the gates.

"Kisame?"

"Ya Pinky?"

"Will the villagers…Euh…Well, will they, you know…" Sakura was lost for words.

Kisame looked at the pink haired girl next to him and smiled. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry Pinky. The villagers in Amegakure are use to having rogue ninjas in their streets. As long as you don't go around and destroy everything they won't bother you."

Sakura smiled a sweet and kind smile. "Thanks Kisame."

There was a brief silence before Kisame spoke, he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Of course if you're always this grumpy when you wake up you might have difficulty controlling yourself…"

"Fish-face! That's it! No more cooking for you, ever!"

"I love you too Pinky."

Sakura's eyes widen when his words reached her ears. _**He loves me?**_ Sakura shook her head. _**We just met and yet it feels like we've known each other for ever. They didn't urge me to explain why I left Konoha or what my nightmare last night was about. They're not pressing me or demanding to know every detail about my personal life or Konoha. It's like they want me to be comfortable around them before anything else. In a way, it's like they're telling me that whether I choose to talk about those things or not, they'll be there no matter what. **_She smiled a soft smile.

The trio passed the gates without any problem, anyone from the Akatsuki was always welcomed into their village and so were their friends. They went down a few blocks on the main street before stopping at an inn on the East corner. "Liu's Place" was written on a little wooden plank that was hanging over the front door.

Stepping inside, a short, round man wearing round glasses welcomed them with a cheerful and warm greeting.

"Itachi, Kisame welcome! I haven't seen you two around for a while. How are you two doing? How are leader and Konan? Everyone's doing well I hope!"

Itachi was the one who spoke up.

"Yes Mr, Liu, everyone is fine."

"That's good to hear, now what can I do for you lads?"

Pointing to Sakura, Itachi continued.

"This is Sakura. She's a close friend of ours and we were wondering if you could put her up for a few nights. We'll pay for her of course."

"No problem and no need to, it's on the house." Mr. Liu elbowed Kisame on the side. "You should bring you're cute friends over more often, there's not much to look at around here."

Kisame laugh. "She's the only cute one we got."

Mr. Liu smiled at Sakura. "Well Miss, it's a pleasure meeting you."

Sakura bowed politely and smiled at the man. "Thank you Mr. Liu."

"It's my pleasure. I'll go get the keys to your room right away." Mr. Liu left the room, leaving the three alone.

Sakura stepped further into the room and turned to Itachi and Kisame.

"Thank you."

"We'll keep in touch ok?"

"Ya Pinky, we need to keep an eye on you to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Ha! You're the one who attracts trouble like a magnet Fish-face, not me."

Mr. Liu came back into the room, a set of keys in his hands. "When you're ready, Miss."

Sakura walked up to Kisame and gave him a big hug. "Bye Fish-face, take care of yourself."

Kisame wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up in the air. "Bye Pinky, stay out of trouble."

He put her back down and she winked at him. "I'll try Fish-face, but I can't guaranty it."

Walking up to Itachi, she gave him a tight hug and whispered a small thank you. Itachi wasn't the one for physical contact, but he loosely wrapped his arms around before she let go. She gave them one last smile before following Mr. Liu to her room. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other.

"Well, that was…"

"Unexpected."

"Yes Itachi, unexpected." Kisame smiled. "When are we coming back?"

"Will let her a bit of time to herself, since that's what she needed in the first place."

Kisame smile turned into a frown. "Not too long I hope."

"Just long enough for her to recover."

"Alright," He let out a long sigh. "Rready to go see Leader and get our asses whooped?"

"Don't remind me."

"Ah cheer up Itachi it could be worse."

"How, may I ask?"

"He could decide to partner us with Tobi for a whole month." Kisame shook in fear. "I think I would die of over hyperness within a week if it ever happened."

"Well, let's not keep leader waiting any longer."

The two men walked to the door, but just before stepping out, Kisame looked back in with a worried expression on his face.

"You think she'll be alright?"

"I'm positive Kisame, now come on."

With one last glance, Kisame turned around and fallowed his partner into the rainy streets of Ame. The two of them walked for a while before entering their base where an angry leader was waiting for them with steam coming out of both ears.

Meanwhile, Sakura had taken a shower and was now sitting on her bed with her pyjamas on. Her bed was placed next to the window so she had a perfect view of the city. _**Wouldn't be the village hidden in the rain if they didn't have any rain. **_She bit back a laugh. _**What a day, what a night...Those two are still a mystery to me, but I'm starting to figure them out bit by bit. Mr. Liu is so sweet and I don't even need to pay the rent. I'll go shop a bit tomorrow and I'll try to find a little something to thank him. I'll try to find something for Fish-face and Itachi too. I'll also need to ask Mr. Liu if he knows any one related to Haruno Akemi. **_She smiled. _**I can't wait to meet my relatives. **_With that last though in mind, Sakura slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would surely be another eventful day and she wanted to be ready for it._** You can never have to much sleep…**_She smiled at herself before falling into another deep slumber.

**Akatsuki's Base**

At the base, things where rocking and rolling like every other day in Leader's office.

"Well, Itachi, Kisame, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Something came up that was unexpected Leader-sama."

"And what was that Itachi?"

"We found the Hokage's apprentice a long way from home ready to slash her headband."

Even if Pein didn't show it he was shocked. It was very rare for someone so highly ranked in the ninja world to even consider leaving their village.

"What did you do with her?"

"We escorted her back to Amegakure."

"I see. Did you ask her to join?"

"Not yet, Leader-sama. She went trough such an emotional breakdown, we didn't want to urge her."

"What's her name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

There was a small pause before Pein answered. "Where is she staying now?"

"At Mr. Liu's for a couple of days."

"Good keep an eye on her. We've just gotten information that Konoha's on the move. With what you've just told me, it must be for the kunoichi."

Kisame spoke up. "How long before they get here?"

"There's a four men cell that will reach our borders in two days."

He held back a laugh. "It seems Konoha's shinobi are getting faster with every mission."

Pein let out a sigh and sat down in his chair. "The mission you started with is over. Your new assignment is to watch over Haruno Sakura and keep her safe in case Konoha comes snooping around."

"Hai."

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"When she's ready, will ask her to join."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

"Good, you are dismissed."

When Itachi and Kisame left his office, Pein let a small smirk make its way to his lips. _**You've finally come after all these years, Haruno Sakura. **_

* * *

Hey people, here's the 6th chapter! I know there's not that much "action" and lot's of sleeping, but that's what this chapter's about. Anyways I hope you liked it! I'd like to thank **kitty-chan **and **darkmachine** for their reviews; they were a lot of fun to read like all the rest of your reviews! Thank you for all your support everybody and take care,

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S.** I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but ********I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7: Anything for family~**

Tsunade informed the Kazekage of their new missing-nin the same day she gave out the mission to her own shinobi. Gaara was speechless when he read her message. He couldn't believe that Sakura, the Sakura who defeated Sasori of The Red Sand with Chiyo-basama and who participated in his rescue and who single-handedly cured his brother from a deadly poison left her village. In his mind, Gaara thought their must have been something very wrong for her to leave her home and all her friends, especially Naruto. They were so close and yet the bond between them couldn't even convince her to stay. Tsunade didn't give him a lot of details, just the general information. He could practically feel Tsunade's urgency to get her apprentice back. He knew he needed to acknowledge the Hokage's request if he wanted to keep their alliance alive and strong. It tore his heart to hunt down one of his friends and bring her back home. Helping Konoha would keep the alliance alive and strong. His village was the most precious thing he had and it was his duties as the Kazekage to choose what was best for its villagers.

Gaara prepared two four men cells to help Konoha in their search. His sister and his brother each lead a team since his duties asked him to remain in the village. Konoha's ninjas reached Suna three days after Tsunade sent word to him. Shikamaru's team rested for half a day before leaving again. The three teams split up to cover more ground between the borders of Wind and Fire country. Tsunade believed Sakura would preferably stay close to home and venture only in areas she would feel comfortable with. This fact encouraged both Kages to concentrate their search for the young kunoichi in the area separating their two nations. Sadly, Shikamaru didn't get the chance to communicate with Sakura ever since the mission started. Ino and Choji were always around and they only had half a day's rest before continuing their search.

Meanwhile, Neji, Tenten and Lee had already reached Sound's border and had slowly started towards Waterfall. The three of them were extra careful when they came to Sound. Even with Orochimaru dead, his followers were still lurking about, looking for trouble and for blood. Neji was leading the team with his Byakugan, looking for any trace of their former team-mate while Tenten and Lee fallowed close behind. They found nothing so far, but they didn't give up looking.

Kakashi's team was pared up with Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. They had traveled non-stop for three days in complete silence, only when they got to Rain's border did they stop for a breather.

Kiba leaned against a tree and was the first to speak. "So, what do we do from here Kakashi-sensei?"

This was one of the few times Kakashi didn't pay any attention to his orange book. This mission was of great importance and demanded his full attention. "Akatsuki's in this area. We need to be extra careful in their territory. You said that Sakura's sent headed into Ame?"

"Well not exactly. Remember we fallowed her sent to a clearing passed a while ago and we found a strand of pink hair there. Well, after that, it's like her sent changed for some reason. What's leading us to Ame resembles her sent, but I'm not certain it's hers. Anyways, with all the rain in this area it's impossible to say where who ever that sent belongs to went to Ame or just passed by it." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Alright, let's assume it's really Sakura. She might have headed to Ame for some food, shelter and rest."

Karin who was sitting on the grass and looking at her nails gasped. "Why would that weakling go to Ame with all the Akatsuki there? I know she's pathetic and dumb and everything, but she couldn't have made it to Ame even if she just thought of it."

"True, but we should check it out anyways, just to make sure."

Naruto was currently holding Hinata's hand and was shaking his head left to right. "It's a waste of time Kakashi-sensei, she's not there."

"I know this is hard for you Naruto, but you heard Tsunade, we need to bring her back. Even if their's one in a million chance that she might actually be there, we need to take it."

"Then what do you propose we do Kakashi-sensei?"

"Karin and I will sneak into the village and do a quit search of the place. If we find no trace of her, we'll leave right away. Naruto, you will stay with Hinata, Kiba and Shino. We don't want to risk the Akatsuki finding you. You four will stay hidden in the trees that over look the gates and keep an eye out in case we need help and in case Sakura happens to show up. Understood?"

A chorus of "Hai!" was the answer to his question.

"Good. Move out."

The two teams ran in the forest towards Ame and stopped once its gates came into their line of vision.

Karin lazily went to stand next to Kakashi. "Remember, keep your chakra hidden and use the waki takis in case you run into trouble ok? If you spot any Akatsuki members, do not engage them. You stay hidden and you contact me right away? That means you Naruto."

Naruto's hands were folded into fist. His skin turned pale because of the lack of blood circulating. Naruto hated the Akatsuki with all his heart. They were the reason why people like him couldn't sleep at night. He was also furious that they dared kidnap and kill Gaara, even if he was resurrected at the cost of Chiyo-basama's life. When ever the Akatsuki was involved, there would surely be blood spilled and death lurking around. His jaw tightened when he answered: "Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good. If were not back in two hours, leave immediately for Konoha."

"Hai!"

"Let's go Karin." With a nod, the redhead followed Kakashi towards the gates of Ame.

Just before getting there, they did a simple transformation jutsu to completely change their appearance. Kakashi now looked like a seventy year old man dressed in simple brown pants, a white shirt and a scarf that covered everything from his neck to his nose. His hair was white and he wore a black patch over his left eye to hide his Sharingan. Karin, on the other hand was dressed in a tight red dress that revealed way too much cleavage and hugged her curves for dear life. If it were anyone else in that dress, they probably wouldn't even be able to walk in it. Karin also had black 3 inches high heals on. Her hair was now black and pulled back into a bun and her face was flooded with makeup. If people didn't know they were supposed to be father and daughter, they would think the old geyser's trying to get lucky with a very young prostitute.

While the guards were busy questioning a traveler and his family, Kakashi and Karin quickly snuck into the village.

"Ok, we're in. Will go down the main street and see what we can find. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Karin nodded and the two of them started going down the street.

Sakura had spent her first day in Ame going to various little shops. Mr. Liu was kind enough to give her a personal tour of the village after breakfast and gave her a map just in case she got lost. She discovered during their conversations that Mr. Liu had an undying love for tea and so she decided to get him a beautiful handcrafted tea kettle with matching cups to replace his old set. As for Itachi and Kisame, well she was still working on it.

Sakura was now at her second day in Ame and everything was going great. The villagers and shopkeepers were very kind to her and no one judged or questioned or even paid attention to the slash on her forehead protector. She felt great and free for the first time in ages and she was enjoying every second of it. She questioned every shopkeeper she had talked to about her mother Akemi, but none of them knew her. Not even Mr. Liu remembered or knew someone by the name of Haruno Akemi. Sakura was coming down one of the smaller streets dressed in short black shorts, a red tank top with a rose amberoid on the right side of its hem and her black healed boots. She had just finished another small shopping spree and was now heading back to the inn, her hands holding two bags.

_**Well another day of successful shopping! I hope Fish-face's going to love the new cooking book I got him. Now I'll be able to cook what ever he wants… **_She smirked._** …as long as he behaves. I hope Itachi's going to like the new poetry book I found at that old man's shop. Even if I just rushed trough the pages fast fast, the poems look deep and meaning full. All of them with a secret hidden between the lines kinda like Itachi. I can't wait to see them again, it's already been two days since they left me at the inn and I miss them a bit…ok a lot, but still…**_She let a soft sigh escape her lips._** Maybe I could ask them about my mother. The Akatsuki must surely have a record or any kind of information on all of Ame's current and past villagers. I'll ask them as soon as I get the chance.**_

Sakura was grinning from ear to ear when she got to the corner where the inn was. All of a sudden, she felt a weird sensation go trough her body and that's when she sensed them, two familiar chakra signatures. Sakura turned her head left and froze.

_**That's Kakashi's and Karin's transformation jutsu. What the hell are they doing here and so soon?**_

Panic gripped the medic for a few seconds before she calmed herself and masked her chakra signature. Kakashi and Karin were looking to there left when Sakura rushed into the inn and quickly closed the door behind her. Mr. Liu was sitting behind his desk when he heard the door slam shut. He looked up from the paper he was writing on and saw the kunoichi leaning against the door, eyes wide and frighten. Her body was shaking and her breath unsteady. Mr. Liu quickly got up from his chair and rushed to her side.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"There are two Konoha shinobi heading this way."

"That's impossible! The guards posted at Ame's gates are the best, nothing slips past them, nothing."

"I'd like to believe that with all my heart Mr. Liu, but seeing them right here, right now makes me doubt it very much."

"Do you think they saw you?"

She shook her head lightly. "No, but it took me a few seconds before I masked my chakra and that's all they need to find me."

Footsteps could be heard from outside.

"Go Sakura. Hide in your room; I'll take care of them."

Sakura didn't wait for Mr. Liu to tell her twice. She sprinted to her room and as soon as her bedroom door was closed, the front door opened. Sakura steadied her breathing and leaned her head against the door to hear what was going on in the main hall. She was the fourth door down the corridor, but that wasn't too far for her chakra filled ear.

The old man and the slut walked up to Mr. Lui who was back behind his desk.

"Good evening Sir."

Mr. Liu smiled. "Good evening, I'm Mr. Liu, the innkeeper. How may I help you?"

"My daughter Ray and I are looking for her sister Sakura and we thought she might be here. She has pink hair, you can't miss it."

"I'm sorry Mr…"

"Peck."

"I'm sorry Mr. Peck, none of my guest go by the name Sakura or have pink hair."

"We were sure we saw her coming in here."

Mr. Liu looked at Karin. "You must have been mistaken Miss Ray is it? There is no one here with pink hair."

Karin smirked. "Then you won't mind if we look around a bit."

Mr. Liu was stuck between a rock and a hard place_**. If I don't let them look around, they'll get suspicious. But if they search the inn they might find Sakura. She has a better chance if I accept their offer. Kami I hope she makes it.**_

Keeping a calm face he answered with a fake smile. "Of course, be my guests."

"We will." Karin and Kakashi each took one corridor. Karin went left and Kakashi went right. Sakura could sense Kakashi's chakra slowly coming towards the corridor leading to the rooms. She thanked Kami he disguised himself as an old man and had to take his time to move around, but that didn't stop her from panicking. There was a window, but it was very high up. She would need to use her chakra and that was out of the question. Kakashi would be on her within seconds. If she just jumped without any chakra, the fall would probably kill her.

She whispered to herself: "What do I do?" Image of her being brought back to Konoha invaded her mind. She could already feel her heart crumble and her soul burn. If they got her, she would be dragged back to that hell, force to live the rest of her life chained to hatred and misery. No more hopes for freedom, only death and emptiness to feed on till the end of her days. A single tear ran down her pale cheek.

She closed her eyes and whispered softly to herself: "I'm doomed…"

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a soft body. "No you're not Pinky."

Sakura looked up and saw Kisame's reassuring face. "Ki…same?" She couldn't believe he was right here with her.

"I told you we were going to keep an eye on you Pinky. I can't believe you didn't believe me." That's when Sakura spotted Itachi standing next to him.

She smiled a small, almost invisible smile. "What would I do without guys?"

The trio could sense Kakashi at the first room and heard the door slam shut.

"Come on Pinky, we're taking you out of here and some place where you will be safe."

"Where?"

Itachi answered: "Akatsuki's base."

Sakura didn't react to this new information. She didn't care where they took her as long as it was away from Kakashi and Karin. "How?"

"We're going to teleport there."

They heard a second door slam shut.

"Alright." Sakura moved to her bed, grabbed her back pack and threw it over her shoulder. She then went to stand between Itachi and Kisame.

"Hold our hands." Sakura took their hands, while still holding her shopping bags, and closed her eyes.

They heard a second third door slam shut.

Kakashi reached the fourth room and gently grabbed the handle. Pressing on it lightly, he pushed the door open and looked inside. His eyes widen. _**There's nothing here. I could have sworn I felt something in this room.**_ He carefully looked around. The bed was made; there was nothing on the nightstand or next to the bed, the drapes were open and the room looked like it had been vacant for some time now. _**I think I better talk to Tsunade about this, I've been wrong twice today already. **_Kakashi shook his head before closing the door and moving on to the next room.

Kakashi and Karin quickly finished inspecting the rest of the inn, thanked Mr. Liu for his time and headed back to their team in the woods. After slipping trough the gates for a second time, Kakashi and Karin ran back to the trees where the others were hiding. As soon as they got back, they were bombarded by Naruto's questions.

"So, was she there? Was there any sign of her?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I thought I felt her chakra signature, but I was wrong. We searched the main street and a small inn, but no luck."

"So whaaat do weee do nnnoo..www?"

"Will head back to Rain's border and make our way to Grass."

"Hai!"

Kakashi and Karin dispelled the jutsu and the two teams back tracked to the border and headed oust towards Grass.

**Akatsuki's base**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and let go of Itachi's and Kisame's hand. The room she was in was very dark, only a small candle on the edge of desk lit the place. Sakura slowly scanned the area with her eyes and stopped when she spotted a figure behind the desk.

"Welcome Sakura, we have been expecting you."

Even if Sakura's face was emotionless, she still had a feeling of uneasiness run trough her body as she came to realise that the person talking to her was none other then the Akatsuki's leader himself. Sakura slowly bowed.

"I'm indebted to you for having your members save me from Konoha and taking me in your home."

"Not at all, it's the least I can do for my niece."

Sakura's head shot up and the two bags she was holding fell to the floor. Her eyes widen as well as Kisame's and Itachi's.

_**What did he just say?**_

* * *

Hey people, I know I was supposed to update yesterday. The chapter was done, but there were a few things I wanted to change to make it better before I updated and I only got the chance this morning and I'm sorry to make you guys wait! I hope you liked this chapter, I know I'm abusing the suspence, but what do you want, I couldn't resist! I would like to thank **angel897** , **anonymous** and **LMAOGIRL** for their reviews. Like some of the other reviews I got they made me laugh and smile when I read them. Thank you everyone for your constant support & I'll update the next chapter as soon as humanly possible ok? Take care guys,

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but ********I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8: Home~**

"_Welcome Sakura, we have been expecting you." _

_Even if Sakura's face was emotionless, she still had a feeling of uneasiness run trough her body as she came to realise that the person talking to her was none other then the Akatsuki's leader himself. Sakura slowly bowed._

"_I'm indebted to you for having your members save me from Konoha and taking me in your home."_

"_Not at all, it's the least I can do for my niece."_

_Sakura's head shot up and the two bags she was holding fell to the floor. Her eyes widen as well as Kisame's and Itachi's. _

_**What did he just say?**_

Sakura just stood there, mouth wide open like a fish out of water and eyes almost popping out of her skull. She was frozen in place, unable to move and forgetting how to breathe.

_**Breathe, I need to breathe. Breathe in, breathe out, in, out…God I'm so confused! First, I barely escape Konoha. I then end up a refugee at the Akatsuki's base and I don't even have the time to calm myself down before this… this person tells me with a calm voice: "Not at all, it's the least I can do for my niece." As if it's the most natural thing in the world! What the hell? Is he nuts? Maybe leading this organisation was too much for him and he finally cracked. He probably needs a vacation from all this stress…Or maybe I didn't hear right, I hope I didn't hear right.**_

Sakura turned her attention back to the man before her and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm…what?" It sounded more like a general comment, but Pein knew it was directed to him.

"You're my niece Sakura."

Sakura slowly shook her head. "But that's…that's impossible right?"

Turning to his two members, Pein spoke in a calm voice. "Kisame, Itachi, you're dismissed. Sakura will be staying in the empty room next to yours. See that everything is in order when she comes down to settle herself."

"Hai leader-sama." They bowed and headed for the door.

"Oh and please inform the other members. I don't want Hidan or Deidara to do anything stupid again." Pein shook his head. How he succeeded in handling members like Hidan and Deidara was beyond him.

They nodded. "Hai."

Giving one last glance at Sakura, Kisame smiled a little reassuring smile while Itachi gave her a little nod before leaving Pein and Sakura alone in the room. Once the door was closed, Pein redirected his attention to Sakura.

"Would you like to sit down? You look like you might collapse anytime soon."

Sakura anxiously nodded. "Yes, please."

Pein got up from his desk, took Sakura's bags in one hand, her hand in the other and directed her to a chair in front of his desk where he sat her down. Returning to his own seat, he crossed his hands over his desk and locked eyes with Sakura.

"It's not hard to believe at all Sakura, Haruno Akemi was my sister. She was four years older then me and the best sister a little brother could ask for. I was around 6 when two Konoha shinobi broke into our home looking for food. They ended up killing my parents and I ended up killing them. Your mother was out picking flowers when all of this happened. I waited three days for her. Three very long and very painful days, but she never returned. It was evident to me that she was never coming back. I lost her with my parents, the first great pain of the rest of my life. Through the years I trained under Jaraiya until I was capable to take care of myself. Ame was suffering from a great civil war at the time. I became a missing-nin and, shortly after, I killed Ame's Kage and took his place. Little after his death, the Akatsuki was born. Once the organisation was settled and in motion, I started looking for my sister. Thanks to the numerous connections we had I was able to pull information here and there till I found her in Konoha. I discretely contacted her and invited her to Ame. She came a few weeks later and we were a family again."

He smiled a small smile at her and his eyes soften a bit. "She talked a lot about you and your father. She told me how much you wanted to become a ninja like your father."

Sakura smiled a sad smile. "He was my inspiration. All that I am today is because of him and my mother."

"She visited as often as she could, but I knew you were her priority after your father died and I had no objection. I knew how it felt to loose a parent."

"I knew she had family in Ame, but she never spoke of their names or anything in particular. It didn't matter to me as long as she was happy and visiting her hometown always cheered her up after my dad died. Then she left too." Sakura lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you trough those hard and painful times Sakura. But my presents would have only made matters worse and would have put you in great danger."

She lifted her head and locked gaze with Pein. Tears were welding up in her emerald eyes as she smiled a soft little gentile smile. "I know and it's ok. At the time I had friends and teachers that cared, but all that is gone too. Until recently, the only thing I had left in this world was Shikamaru." Sakura's hand unconsciously went up to her pendant and grabbed it in a firm grip. "At least now I have two other great friends like Itachi and Kisame as well as a caring uncle to fall back on."

Even if Pein didn't show it, he was beyond shocked. His niece had just met him, she knew of his reputation with the Akatsuki and yet here she was, trusting him with her life and future.

Pein got up from his chair for a second time, went to her side and gently pulled her up in an embrace. "I will never abandon you Sakura, I promise you on pain itself."

Sakura hugged Pein tightly and buried her head in his shoulder. "I know…"

They stayed a few minutes holding each other and comforting each other. Trying to catch up on all the year they missed together. Pein slowly let her go and backed away a bit so he could look her over for the first time.

"My, you must be eighteen by now."

"I just recently turned eighteen."

"You have your mother's hair and your father's eyes if I'm not mistaken."

"Yup and I can see the family resemblance."

Pein rased an eyebrow and was puzzled by her statement. "What family resemblance."

Sakura pointed to her hair with one hand and smirked. "I guess candy-colour hair runs in the family."

Pein smirked. "It certainly looks like it."

They both laughed.

Pein took a serious air before speaking again: "Well Sakura, I know you had a very tiring and very eventful day, but before I take you to your room to rest there is one very important question I need to ask you."

Sakura's smile vanished and was replaced with a serious expression. "Yes?"

"Would you like to join the Akatsuki? You don't have to answer right away, but just think about it. No matter what your answer will be, you can stay here at the base with me and the others. Of course, if you want to go live somewhere else we won't stop you. It's your decision."

Sakura smiled and didn't wait a second before giving her answer. "I wouldn't dream of living anywhere else uncle Pein and yes, I want to join the Akatsuki. You're the only true family I have left, well except for Shikamaru. I lived all my life in the darkness and now that I finally found you, I'm not ready to let you go anytime soon."

"You're sure of your answer."

"Positive."

"Very well, your cloak and your ring will be delivered to you in due time. For now, I'll take you to your room. When you'll be settled and ready, we will decide on your duties in the organisation and who your future partner will be."

"Fine with me."

Pein started moving to the door while Sakura gathered her things before fallowing him.

"Oh, by the way uncle."

"Yes?"

"What do I call you when the other members are around?"

He smiled. "Just call me Pein-sama, but when were alone you can call me what ever you wish as long as it's not a, how shall I say, unique nickname like you have for Kisame."

Sakura blushed and scratched the bad of her head nervously. "He, he…How do you know about that one?"

He smirked. "I have my ways."

Sakura and Pein left his office and went down three flights of steps. Coming to a main hall, they took a left and went down the corridor, passing numerous doors along the way.

"You'll find the kitchen, the living and the library all in the East wing. All the bedrooms are in the West wing and the corridor under the stair cases that lead to my office will take you to the training grounds. The main hall we just pass is the center of the base and connects every wing."

Sakura nodded and took a mental note of what Pein was saying. She didn't feel like getting lost her first day.

The continued down the corridor and took a right when it ended. This time, the hall only had a few doors.

"Here, you'll find Kakuzu's, Hidan's,Itachi's, Kisame's and your room. On the other side, you'll find Tobi's, Zetsu's, Deidara's and Sasori's room. Konan and I…"

Sakura stopped walking. "Did you say Sasori?"

Pein stopped and turned to her. "Yes, Sasori of The Red Sand. You fought him with his grandmother when he was sent to capture the one-tail with his partner Deidara."

"But he can't be alive, we killed him. I was standing over when he took his last breath. He can't be alive"

"Things aren't always what they seem Sakura. That's something you'll have to adjust to in the Akatsuki."

Pein started walking again and Sakura followed.

**A**_**live after all the things we did to him…How could he have went trough all that and still survive? **_

"My partner Konan and I have our rooms on the same level as my office. If there is anything you need don't be afraid to come up and ask us or any other member." Pein went down two more doors before coming to a stop.

"Well, here is your room. On your right is Hidan's room and on your left is Kisame's. In front of Hidan's room is his partner Kakuzu and Itachi's infront of Kisame's room ok?"

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Well, take your time to settle in. I'll have Itachi and Kisame check up on you later." Pein smiled at her, turned on his heels and started walking back to his office.

"Uncle Pein?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Thank you."

He turned to look at her and smiled. "Our home is your home Sakura."

She gave him a small nod and he went on his way. Sakura took a deep breath before grabbing the doorknob and opening it. She gasped when she saw the room. The all the walls including the ceiling were painted red. There was a big window framed with beautiful white drapes and scarf valence. On her right was a black oak desk and on her left, a matching black wardrobe. The center of her room was taken by a queen size bed with black sheets covered by white cherry blossoms next to a black night stand. Sakura smiled.

_**This beats my old room by a shot! It's so beautiful, but I wonder where the cherry blossom sheets came from. I seriously doubt the Akatsuki are a flowery bunch. **_She smirked. _**I find it hard to image Kisame and Itachi holding hands and skipping trough a sunflower field. How disturbing…Note to self: no more ideas that involve the Akatsuki and sunflower fields, they are so wrong. **_

Sakura headed to her bed and dropped her bags on it. Grabbing her back pack she started taking out its content and placing her personal effects either on her desk, in her nightstand or wardrobe. After an hour or so she was done and that's when she spotted her two shopping bags. Sakura slapped her forehead.

_**That's right! I completely forgot to give Itachi and Kisame their gifts. Well, I didn't really get the chance with the whole running away from Konoha thing and the "I've been the niece of one of the most notorious missing-nin ever known to the five nations and the leader of the Akatsuki all this time" realisation. Well, since my room is in order and all my things are put away I guess I can go look for them now. **_

Sakura took the two bags and was about to head for the door when she heard someone knock.

Trough the door she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Pinky, it's us. Can we come in or are you indecent in a way that could blind us for life?"

She smirked. _**Speak of the devil.**_ "Na Fish-face, it's safe. You guys can come in."

She dropped her bags on her bed again and sat on it. The door opened and Kisame and Itachi walked in, closing the door behind them.

"So Pinky, how do you like your new room?"

Sakura looked at her nails and took a dramatic attitude. "Well, it's not as big as I wanted it, but I guess it will just have to do. I thought the Akatsuki had a better budget…so choking."

"Aw come on Pinky! Kakuzu is in charge of our budget. It's not our fault he's a cheap money obsessed prick! Seriously! Why can't anybody understand that?" Kisame crossed his arms and looked away. Sakura was able to control herself for another five seconds before she started laughing. She was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face and she had to hold her side because it was hurting so much.

Kisame looked at her with a confused face. "What's so funny?"

Itachi, who was trying to hide his smirk answered. "She was just kidding Kisame."

"Oh…That's it Pinky your dead." In one quick move, Kisame ran from his spot, tackled Sakura and started ruffling her hair.

"AH! Let go Fish-face or your raw sushi!"

"You wish!"

Kisame moved to his right to get a better grip on the yound kunoichi when he felt something under him.

"What's this?" He stopped ruffling Sakura's hair and pulled out a bag from under him, all the while keeping her in a head lock.

Sakura turned to Kisame and smiled. "Oh! That's a little something I bought for you when I went shopping in Ame. Open it."

Kisame let her go and took out the bags content. He looked confused. "A cooking book? But I have no talent for cooking."

"You don't, but I do. There's a bunch of recipes in it, everything from main courses to deserts. I figured when you had a craving for something I could cook it for you…"

Kisame grinned from ear to ear. "Yes!"

Sakura smirked. "…As long as you behaved."

His face fell in a split second and an annoyed look was on his face. "Ah crap."

Sakura laughed at his reaction and took the other bad to give it to Itachi. Going to him, she handed him the bag. "It's just a little something to thank you guys for helping me."

Itachi opened his bag and took out the book that was inside. "A poetry book."

She smiled at him. "I figured you preferred reading more then useless conversation. Poetry looked like the best thing for you. I hope you like it."

He smiled a small smile at her. "I'm sure I will. Thank you Sakura."

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

There was a brief silence before Kisame spoke. "Can you cook something now? I'm starving and this ramen recipe sounds great!"

Sakura turned to Kisame with a raised eyebrow. "Ramen's one of the last recipes. What you do? Flip trough the whole book?"

He smirked. "When food is involved, there is no time to waste."

She shook her head. "Seriously Fish-face, we need to talk. You're food obsession is as bad as…as bad as…" _**Naruto…**_

Sakura's face fell for a split second before she recomposed herself and cleared her mind. "Never mind, alright Fish-face, lead the way."

Kisame got off her bed, took her hand and headed out the door to the kitchen. Itachi fallowed one though in mind: _**I wonder who it was she was thinking of.**_

**Pein's Office**

"Jesus Pein, you're acting like a mother hen, relax."

Pein shook his dead. "I'm just a bit worried about Sakura Konan. You know how crazy Hidan and Deidara can get. I don't want anything disastrous to happen on her first day here. She's going to see the Akatsuki's base as a loony ben."

"No she won't. Don't worry about Hidan and Deidara, I'm sure Itachi and Kisame won't leave her side till she's comfortable."

"I know, I still can't help but worry."

Konan took one of his hands in hers and gave him a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine, trust me."

Pein gave her hand a small squeeze. "I hope you're right."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Pein smirked. "Not yet anyways."

She rolled her eyes. "Your faith in me is incredible Pein."

"I know…"

* * *

Well people, I decided to update earlier then usually since I left you guys with two evil cliffhangers in a row. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not moving super duper fast, but there's no sence rushing things now is there? Anyways, I would like to thank **midnight avenger**, **angel897 **and **Jade **for their reviews as well as everyone else! I glad to know there's at least 1 dude alive that's still reading and fallowing my story! Yes! Score 1 for the author! And to answer your question **midnight avenger**, I'm not sure if she's going to end up dating one of the Akatsuki. I usually go with the flow when I write, so I can't make any promises. She probably will, but you don't have to be in a relationship to be happy, so will see. Thank you again for your reviews guys, they are seriously the best part of my life as an author! Take care till the next chapter guys,

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but ********I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9: Meeting the family~**

_There was a brief silence before Kisame spoke. "Can you cook something now? I'm starving and this ramen recipe sounds great!"_

_Sakura turned to Kisame with a raised eyebrow. "Ramen's one of the last recipes. What you do? Flip through the whole book?"_

_He smirked. "When food is involved, there is no time to waste."_

_She shook her head. "Seriously Fish-face, we need to talk. You're food obsession is as bad as…as bad as…" __**Naruto…**_

_Sakura's face fell for a split second before she recomposed herself and cleared her mind. "Never mind, alright Fish-face, lead the way." _

_Kisame got off her bed, took her hand and headed out the door to the kitchen. Itachi fallowed one though in mind: __**I wonder who it was she was thinking of.**_

Sakura shook her head, "Geez Kisame, there's no need to rush…the kitchen isn't going anywhere."

The trio was heading back to the main hall at a speedy pace. Kisame was leading the way while dragging Sakura by the hand with Itachi close behind.

Kisame looked annoyed and muttered: "Not true, with Deidara around you never know what's going to blow up next. Him and his stupid "art is a bang" belief…"

Sakura laughed. "It can't be that bad…right?"

She looked back at Itachi who only shook his head. Sakura sighed. "Great, stuck in a lair with crazy people."

Kisame turned around with a huge grin on his face. "Not crazy, more like special."

"Special?"

"Special."

Sakura looked at Kisame like he had two heads. "I seriously think you should see a doctor Fish-face. I'm worried about your mental condition."

Kisame was about to share his comeback when he bumped into someone. Turning his head forward, he came face to face with Kakuzu. Kisame give him a cheap look.

"Hey there Kakuzu, what's up?"

"You should watch where you're going Hoshigaki. We wouldn't want you to have any unfortunate accidents now would we?"

Kisame laughed nervously. "He, he. Did you meet Haruno Sakura, our new member?"

Kisame reached for Sakura and pushed her in between him and Kakuzu. Sakura was shocked to say the least and glared at Kisame before turning her gaze to Kakuzu. She studied him for a while, letting her eyes trace his covered face and linger on his piercing green eyes. Smiling, she lifted her right hand to him. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura."

Kakuzu stared at her hand for a few seconds before grabbing it in his own and shaking it slightly. "Kakuzu."

Sakura spared a quick glance to their handshake and noticed something unusual about Kakuzu's hand.

_**He has rows of stitches all over his wrist. I wonder what happened to him. There are no sings of recent wounds sustained or healing or anything. Why would he have stitches then? And by the looks of it, he might have more. Maybe that's why he's covered from head to toe…Like uncle said: nothing is what it seems, especially in the Akatsuki.**_

"Oh! You mean Kakuzu in charge of the Akatsuki's budget? The same one that Kisame referred to as a-what was the word- cheap money obsess…" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because Kisame had clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking. He looked at Kakuzu and let out another nervous laugh.

"Kids these days say a lot of ridiculous things."

Kakuzu let Sakura's hand fall and looked at Kisame with a calculation stare. "I bet they do…" he trailed off.

To ease the tension, Itachi spoke up: "We'll be on our way now Kakuzu, Sakura has a lot of cooking to do."

Kakuzu's eyes left Kisame to rest on Itachi's emotionless face. "I also have to be on my way." He gave a little nod. "Itachi."

Kakuzu looked at Sakura and nodded. "Haruno, I think you and I should talk, when you're settled in of course." Looking at Kisame he smirked under his mask. "I'll be seeing you around Hoshigaki."

Kisame swallowed hard as Kakuzu made his way through the little group and continued towards his room. He was only a few steps away when Sakura, who had previously taken Kisame's hand off of her face, called to him: "Hey Kakuzu, I'm going to make some ramen for the guys would you care to join us?"

Kakuzu turned around and looked at Sakura who was grinning like there was no tomorrow. No one had ever invited him to have dinner with them before. He would always eat by himself or with Hidan when the immortal Jashin worshiper wasn't driving him crazy, but that was only on rare occasion.

"I'd love to." Kisame and Itachi almost fell to the floor. Kakuzu was never the social type and yet here he was, excepting Sakura's invitation like he had done it a million times before. He came back on his footsteps and stopped when he reached the group.

Sakura looked from Itachi to Kisame and then back to Itachi again. "Can you two stop staring at him and start walking before I change my mind and go back to my room?"

Immediately Itachi and Kisame seem to snap out of their trance and started on their way again. Sakura let them pass her before she gave Kakuzu a little smirk and soon fallowed after the two. Kakuzu was grinning from ear to ear as he was walking next to the kunoichi.

_**I have a feeling thing's will get **_**very**_** interesting with her around.**_

The trio walked in silence the rest of the way to the kitchen. Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself the whole way.

_**The expression of Kisame's face was PRICELESS! Ha ha! God I can be such a devil when I want to. Kakuzu looks like the silent type, but I'm sure we're going to get along just fine. I guess that means that I have an ally. Fish-face has no chance!**_

The four members passed in front of the living room before arriving at the kitchen. They were five huge windows with creamed color drapes. A dining table surrounded by twelve chairs with a flower vase in its center was placed next to the door. Towards the back of the kitchen, there was a little island with a few stools. All the appliances, dishwasher, fridge, oven, cupboards and sink where in between the windows alongside the walls. There was also a door leading from the kitchen to the living room.

Sakura smiled, there was nothing like a big, open kitchen to cook in. Grabbing Kisame's new cooking book, she made her way to the counter while she opened it and looked up the recipe for ramen. Not looking up from the book she called to the three men standing at the door frame: "Well don't just stand there, come on in and set the table while I start cooking. I'm not your maid remember?"

The three men looked at each other before walking in the kitchen and taking bowls, utensils and glasses out. Sakura was already grabbing a pot here and a few knives and a wooden spoon there. If people didn't know any better, they would have thought that she'd been living in this place for ages and that this was _her_ kitchen. Sakura opened the fridge, book still in hand, and reached in for fresh greens when something caught her from behind and started to twirl her around making Kisame's book go flying through the air.

"Ah! What the hell? KISAME!"

"Tobi thinks that the girl with pink hair is beautiful. Will the pretty blossom be Tobi's friend? Tobi is a good boy."

Sakura tried to look at the man that was holding her, but she couldn't. Kisame and the others looked at where the screaming came from and their sweat dropped. Kisame dropped the stack of bowls he was holding on the table and did everything but run to Sakura.

"Tobi! Put Sakura down now!"

Tobi was surprised by Kisame's loud voice that he immediately dropped Sakura on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Sakura looked up at her assailant to glare at him, but stopped when she saw his orange mask.

_**What is it with the Akatsuki and masks? Is it a new trend or something?**_

Tobi was waving his arms in the air like a mad person and spoke fast: "Tobi is sorry! Tobi saw the pink hair lady and Tobi wanted to befriend her. Please don't hit Tobi! Tobi is a good boy."

"Do that again Tobi and I'll…" Sakura cut Kisame off before he could finish. "It's alright Kisame; he just startled me that's all."

Getting up, Sakura walked over to Tobi and gave him a small sweet smile.

"Hey there, I'm Haruno Sakura. What's your name?"

Tobi stopped panicking and clamed himself down before speaking. "Tobi's name is Tobi."

"Well Tobi, it's nice to meet you. I'm making ramen, would you like some?"

"Ooooohhhhhh ramen? Tobi loves ramen! Yes, Tobi wants ramen. Tobi thinks that the pretty blossom is very nice, unlike other evil people here." Tobi shot a glare at Kisame who looked more annoyed then ever.

Sakura laughed and went to pick up the cooking book that was on the floor. Going back to work, she took out all the ingredients she needed, mixed everything together in the pot and started heating the whole thing. Sakura was watching the ramen while the others were all at the table, talking amongst themselves when Hidan and Deidara walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you assholes all here?"

"Ya, uh. What's going on?"

Kisame looked up and grinned. "Sakura's making us ramen."

"Who?"

"Me."

Deidara and Hidan looked up from Kisame to the source of the voice. Sakura had made her way from the stove to the dining table and was now standing behind Kakuzu.

Hidan glared. "Who's the pink bitch?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me? You want to run that by me again old man?"

Everyone at the table had to fight with themselves to keep from laughing, but not all of them succeeded. Kisame's roaring laughter rung in the kitchen as well as Tobi's.

"Who are you calling old bitch?"

Sakura smirked. "Oh, haven't you looked in the mirror lately? You're the one with white hair, so that makes you an old man."

"It's NOT white it's silver!"

Sakura leaned on one foot and looked at her nails. "Looks white to me. You can always dye it if it makes you feel any better."

"That's it! You will be my next sacrifice to Jashin-sama! I will enjoy killing you and sending your ugly pink hair to hell!"

Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "Hidan! You brainless idiot, this is Haruno Sakura and she's our new member. So watch your language before I cut your tongue out."

"Stay out of this Kakuzu, it's none of your fucking business!"

"It is my _fucking_ business when Sakura's involved."

Sakura's eyes widen a fraction._** His business? But we've just met…how could he… **_Sakura was pulled from her train of toughs when Deidara snaped his fingers and spoke: "I know, uh. She's the girl Kisame refers to as "Pinky" remember, uh?"

Hidan looked at Sakura and smirked. "At least I don't have a freaken creepy nickname like _Pinky_." Hidan made sure to stretch her nickname as long as he could.

Sakura glared at Hidan and so did Kisame who got up from his seat. "Choose your next words carefully Hidan or you might end up regretting it."

Hidan and Deidara laughed. "Well, uh. What are you going to do _Fish-face_?"

The two were laughing so hard they needed to wrap an arm around each other for support. Sakura and Kisame made their way to the two members. Sakura was standing in front of Deidara while Kisame stood in front of Hidan. Both of them were glaring.

Without any warning, Kisame punched Hidan square in the face just as Sakura punched Deidara while shouting: "I'm the only one who can call him/her Fish-face/Pinky!"

Hidan and Deidara went flying out of the kitchen and hit the wall of the corridor with a loud bang. Sakura went back to her pot still boiling while Kisame sat back down at the table with the same satisfied smirk as the others. Sakura mixed the ramen while muttering to herself: "Stupid white hair old man…next time I should kill him….calling Kisame Fish-face…"

Sakura turned her head to the dining table. "Tobi, can you bring me all the bowls so I can fill them up please?"

"Yes, pretty blossom! Tobi's a good boy."

Sakura smiled. "Yes you are Tobi." She turned to the ramen and repeated to herself: "Yes you are…"

Tobi came rushing with the bowls and Sakura filled them up one at a time. She had made two extra bowls for Hidan and Deidara who had slowly and painfully made their way back to the dining room with a black eye. Tobi was now sitting at his place and everyone was talking while they waited for Sakura to join them. Sakura poured herself a bowl and, when she turned around, her bowl came crashing down on the kitchen's floor. Her eyes were wide and she had trouble catching her breath.

"There is no need to look at me like that Haruno, it's not like you didn't know."

Standing on the other side of the island was Sasori of the Red Sand. Sakura slowly made her way to him. Sasori's eyes following her every move till she was at his side. Sakura's hand slowly reached up and rested on Sasori's cheek. Her eyes never left his while she spoke.

"You died."

"I was reborn."

Sakura slowly caressed his cheek. "You're not a puppet anymore, you're human again."

"I had to give up my immortality, but that's a small price to pay to live again."

Sakura had a sad smile on her lips while tears started to build up in her eyes. "And what a big price I had to pay to take it away from you."

Sasori reached up and laid his own hand on Sakura's. "My grandmother's death really pained you didn't it?"

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded. "After all the training I did with Tsunade, all the hours I spent studying, practicing and healing I couldn't bring her back. She gave her life for Gaara and I couldn't find a way to bring it back to her."

"You did the best you could. You can't save everyone Sakura."

"I know," She opened her eyes and gave Sasori an other smile. "but I can always try. Are you hungry?"

Sasori nodded. Sakura took her hand back and went to clean up her mess before preparing two bowls of ramen. Drying her unfallen tears, Sakura handed Sasori his bowl and they both went to sit at the table with the others. The entire exchange between the two remained unknown to everyone, only a pair of crimson eyes had witness the whole event. The meal was full of laughter and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, well except for Hidan and Deidara who kept their distance. The members at the table all looked happy, especially Sakura.

_**I haven't felt like this in a long time. It's like I have a family again, a very strange and unique family, but still a very loving and very caring family. **_

Sakura smiled the entire time she eating her ramen. Itachi and Sasori, on the other hand, were looking at each other throughout the whole meal. Their eyes were doing all the talking. They understood each other and they knew that they would both keep an eye on the young kunoichi. There was something about her that just brought them together. The Akatsuki was never truly a family, but maybe with this one it could be.

* * *

Hey people, I'm sorry I didn't update last week. I was so busy I didn't really have the time to work on the chapter and posting crappy chapters are not in my pilosophy. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even if there wasn't any singing. I can tell you guys I had lots and lots of fun writing it. I would like to thank **no-name**, **Someone**, **midnight avenger**, **123**, **thewolfchick**, **tobi's a bad boy **and **angel897** for their reviews. Thank you for your concern about my writing, **Someone **and thank you all for taking the time to share your thoughts and feelings! Take care guys,

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10: Burdens shared~**

_"I know," She opened her eyes and gave Sasori another smile. "but I can always try. Are you hungry?"_

_Sasori nodded. Sakura took her hand back and went to clean up her mess before preparing two bowls of ramen. Drying her unfallen tears, Sakura handed Sasori his bowl and they both went to sit at the table with the others. The entire exchange between the two remained unknown to everyone, only a pair of crimson eyes had witness the whole event. The meal was full of laughter and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, well except for Hidan and Deidara who kept their distance. The members at the table all looked happy, especially Sakura._

_**I haven't felt like this in a long time. It's like I have a family again, a very strange and unique family, but still a very loving and very caring family. **_

_Sakura smiled the entire time she eating her ramen. Itachi and Sasori, on the other hand, were looking at each other throughout the whole meal. Their eyes were doing all the talking. They understood each other and they knew that they would both keep an eye on the young kunoichi. There was something about her that just brought them together. The Akatsuki was never truly a family, but maybe with this one it could be._

The meal lasted a little over an hour. With their bellies full and a smile on their faces, or a simple smirk for some, the Akatsuki members left the dining table satisfied and happy. Tobi stayed behind to help his precious blossom clean up and wash the dishes while Itachi, Kisame and Sasori stayed seated at the table to talk amongst themselves. Sakura's humming could be heard over the running water and the clash of the dishes against one another.

"Ooohhhh, Tobi thinks blossom lady sings beautifully!"

Her hand still scrubbing a bowl, Sakura glanced at Tobi who was drying the dishes on her right. A little tint of red could be seen over her pale cheeks.

"Not really Tobi…You see, I can hum ok, but my singing is terrible. You'd probably go deaf if I sang." she posed for a second before continuing, "My mother, on the other hand, had such a wonderful voice. She sang all the time when I was a little girl and a soft melody was always filled the house." A soft sigh escaped her lips. Handing the clean bowl to Tobi, she took another one from the dirty pile and started washing it.

"Even if I don't have the best voice, I can't help myself from humming you know? It's as if singing brings me closer to my mother. I feel her presence with every note and," she shook her head, "sorry, I got carried away. It sounds completely crazy…"

"No, it doesn't."

Sakura looked at Tobi with a shocked face. "What did you say?"

"Tobi said Tobi thinks it's not crazy! Tobi thinks blossom should sing all the time!"

Sakura kept her eyes on him for a few more seconds before going back to washing the dishes.

_**What the hell was that? I could have sworn his voice changed. The "No it doesn't." was accompanied by a very strong and very deep voice, nothing like Tobi's hyper and kidlike one. Maybe he has a double personalities or something…**_ A flash of her uncle and his warning of the Akatsuki's appearance ran through Sakura's mind. _**Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye. Either way, I'll have to keep my eyes on this one. **_

The dishes were all cleaned and put away in half an hour and the kitchen was spotless once again. Giving her thanks to Tobi, Sakura made her way to the three men at the table and let gravity pull her down to a chair next to them.

"Next time, you guys are doing the dishes. The cook should never have to do the clean up."

Kisame smirked at her. "Aw, but you're such a skilful shinobi when it comes to doing the dishes Sakura. Why would we take you away from your area of expertise?"

Sakura glared at Kisame. Still, a little trace of humour could be seen through her anger. "Forget it Fish-face, the day I'll be doing the dishes again is when you're going to be parading around the base in a pink tutu while yelling: "I love shushi!" for an entire day."

Kisame had a shiver run down his spine; he despised sushi with a passion. Having a mental image of Kisame in such a predicament left a very visible smirk on Itachi's and Sasori's faces.

Sakura crossed her arms in triumph and looked at the clock above the sink.

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to turn in for the night." She looked at the others before pushing her chair backwards and getting up.

Kisame's face fell a bit. "Already? But we were going to watch a movie with popcorn and everything."

Sakura smiled apologetically. "Sorry Kisame, but I'm exhausted. How about we do it tomorrow?"

"Fine, fine." He got up from his chair and gave her a big bear hug. "Goodnight and sleep tight." Sakura returned the hug and smiled. "Night."

Pulling back she waved to Sasori. "Goodnight, see you in the morning Sasori." He nodded. "Goodnight Sakura."

Turning to Itachi, she was about to wish him goodnight when he spoke, "I'll walk you to your room; I'm heading to mine anyways." Sakura only nodded and waited for Itachi to get up from his place.

Once he was by her side, the two walked out of the kitchen and passed the living room where most of the members were already settled and watching TV. Sakura stopped at the doorframe and peeked inside, scanning the room till she found who she was looking for. Kakuzu was on a couch looking straight at the TV while Hidan was looking straight at him. Both of them were yelling at each other, again.

"Shut up you idiot! I'm trying to watch my favourite show in peace."

"You want peace you bastard! How about I sacrifice you to Jashin-sama? Then you'll have real and eternal peace!"

Kakuzu spared a quick glance to Hidan.

"Hidan! I'm this close to killing you, so shut your trap before my patience reaches its end!"

"You asshole, I…"

Sakura let out a small giggle before she called after him. "Hey, Kakuzu!"

Both men turned to the door frame, a look of surprise on their faces.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Ya, what do you want bitch?" Kakuzu hand went flying and smacked the back of Hidan's head.

"Shut it." Turning to Sakura he continued in a more clam voice: "Is there something you need?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No, I just wanted to say goodnight before I went to my room."

Kakuzu's eyes soften just a bit. "Goodnight Sakura, don't be afraid to wake me up if you need anything."

Sakura nodded, "Thanks Kakuzu, I'll see you in the morning." With a wave, Sakura left the doorframe, but was back in a flash to say: "Night old man!"

Sakura was walking down the hall beside Itachi with a big smirk on her face. They could hear Hidan down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs: "Old?" and a loud smack, probably Kakuzu hitting Hidan again to shut him up.

"You have a twisted sense of humour, Sakura."

Sakura turned to him with a huge grin on her face. "I haven't had this much fun since…well let's just say I haven't had this much fun in a very long time."

Itachi only nodded in response. The rest of their short walk to their rooms was fairly quite. Sakura glanced at Itachi from time to time, but kept her thoughts to herself.

_**I should tell him what happened. I want to tell him, but I'm scared. What if he tells everyone? What if he thinks I'm weak like everyone else? What if he ends up betraying me? I couldn't live if it happened again… Ggrrr, I don't know what to do. There are too many "if" factors involved. But, he's done so much for me in the little time we've been together; I owe him at least my trust. Still…**_

"We're here." Sakura got pulled from her train of thoughts by the sound of his voice and stopped in front of her door.

"Hun? Oh! Ok, well thanks for walking me to my room Itachi."

"No problem." Walking to his door, Itachi grabbed the handle and turned it. He looked over his shoulder at Sakura and said: "Goodnight Sakura." He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Sakura didn't get the chance to reply and stood where she was in the hall for a good five minutes. Snapping out of it, she walked into her own room and shut the door behind her.

Leaning on it, she sighed. "I need a shower." Walking to her wardrobe, she grabbed a pain of dark purple PJ pants and a black tank top and headed to the bathroom attached to her room. She had discovered the little room earlier while she was getting settled in. Once inside, she took off her close and untied her hair. She turned the water on and glanced at herself in the mirror.

_**I should take the choker off; I don't want to ruin it. **_

Untying the choker, she placed it next to the sink. Her hand drifted to the locket and brought it closer to her eyes so she could study it closer. After a minute or two, she let the pedant return to its place and stepped into the shower. Sakura took her time to scrub every part of her body not only to enjoy the warmth of the hot water, but also to think about Itachi.

_**Tell him or not to tell him, that is the question. Man, I'm starting to sound like a poet in the 16 hundreds. I'm not trying to write a play, I just want to make a decision. All this thinking is driving me nuts. I'm sure I've thought more in the last twenty minutes then Shika has in his entire life. **_

Sakura let a loud sigh escape her lips as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off quickly and got dressed. Putting her choker back on, she grabbed her hairbrush and stepped out of the bathroom to sit on her bed. She kept thinking about the pros and cons of her situation while she gently stroked her hair with her brush. Closing her eyes, she questioned herself.

_**What to do? What to do? God I'm tired of thinking!**_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She got up, placed her brush on her wardrobe and started pacing in her room. _**This is crazy! Thinking is clearly not helping my situation; I guess the only thing left to do is to go with the flow.**_

In one quick movement, Sakura walked out of her room. She went to Itachi's door and waited there for a minute. Taking a deep breathe, she knock twice. She waited a few seconds before she heard a muffled "Come in."

Grabbing the handle, she gently eased the door open to see Itachi sitting on his bed in his pyjamas, reading the poetry book she had given him. Itachi waited for the person to speak, but when he didn't hear anything, he lifted his head to see who it was. His eyes widen a fraction when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura, is something wrong?"

Sakura looked around the room, wondering if this was a good idea. She rested her gaze on the floor while she spoke in a low voice.

"I just…I just needed to talk to someone. But if your busy I can come back later, it's not really important anyways."

"Nonsense," he folded the corner of the page he was reading and placed his book on his nightstand, "come in." He patted the spot next to him. Sakura gave him a small nod before closing the door and sitting cross-legged next to him. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Sakura took her pendant in her hand and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breathe, she spoke in a soft voice:

"I've been thinking what you've done for me, Itachi. You and Kisame helped me without asking any questions what so ever and I am very grateful to both of you." She opened her eyes to look at him. "But it would be selfish on my part to not trust you after all that has happened. I want to tell you my story, but I don't want to burden you with my problems either. You already have so much on your mind that…"

"It's not a burden at all, Sakura. When we care for someone and they have a weight they need to get off their shoulders, a good friend is always there to listen. I will not urge you to tell me what happened, but never think that it would burden me, not even for a second ok?" He gave her one of his rare, small smiles.

Sakura could only smile back and, with confidence, she told Itachi how her life went from wonderful to horrible in the blink of an eye. She spoke of the source of her problems, Sasuke's and Karin's arrival in Konoha, of how her friends changed and of how her teachers abandoned her for the new girl. Sakura expected pain and tears to overcome her as she spoke of the last few days, but they never came. There was only one thing she felt, relief.

"And that's when you and Kisame found me in the clearing. The rest is history."

Sakura looked very carefully at Itachi, studying his face and body language for any sign of discomfort or hatred, but she couldn't find anything. When she focussed on his eyes, she only saw understanding. Itachi, who had remained quite the entire time she spoke, collected his thoughts before speaking.

"They made a choice Sakura. I know it's far from being easy, but don't let their past actions bring you down. You still have Shikamaru, you've been reunited with your uncle and you have four people that will give their last breathe to keep you safe. Your past makes you who you are. Don't run from it, embrace it. Only then will you find your true self."

Sakura took a minute to take in everything Itachi said and then smiled.

"Thank you, Itachi. You are as wise as you are kind. Well, I won't take any more of your time."

Sakura started to get up when Itachi hand gently grabbed her arm.

"You trusted me; it would be very rude of me not to trust you." Sakura looked at him with a confused expression.

"The Hokage ordered me to kill my entire clan when he discovered that my father and the Uchiha elders were planning to take over Konoha. I had just made anbu when he gave me that mission."

Sakura's face fell and her eyes sadden. She reached out, took one of Itachi's hands in her own and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry. What a burden it must have been for you, taking your family's life. Having such an event on your shoulders at such a young age must have been extremely hard for you."

"It was. But, with time, the nightmares become routine. You get so used to the pained expression on their faces that it doesn't bother you as much. Sleep doesn't appeal to you as much as it used to and you find yourself alone. No one to talk to, no one who understands you. You're left with only the painful memories that you are cursed to bare everyday of the rest of your life. Luckily I met Kisame who, with time, became my partner and my most trusted friend. I'm lucky, now I have you too. I hope that what I told you will remain for your ears only."

"Of course. And I'll be right here if you ever need me. I guess we have more than our headbands in common Itachi. Konoha ruined both our lives, it would only be fair to return the favor."

"In due time, I'm sure. Now, get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and got up. Giving Itachi a comforting hug, she went to the door and wished him good night before going to her room to sleep. Itachi thought back carfully on his talk with Sakura.

_**Stupid brother, he's going to pay dearly the next time we meet. We're very similar, both burdened by Konoha's choices. At least we're not alone anymore.**_

* * *

Hey people, I know I took long, but what do you want? It's soccer feaver and I can't help it! :D Anyways, here's the 10th chapter and I hope you guys liked it. I would like to thank **kiranatsume **(A very sweet and very lovely review, thank you so much!),** XcirclesX **(glad you like it & yes, I will keep writing ^^), **dreamlessnights** (Yo! Well, what do you want? There has to be at LEAST one cheesy moment in every story...you know that! :P Yes, a bit of a rush...sorry for the mistakes, I know how unpleasant they can be when you are reading. I'll work on it, promise! ;) ) **no-name **(Anytime, you guys take the time to write to me, it would be very selfish if I didn't return the gesture.) **tori** (No idea, see I go with the flow and who ever is at the end of that flow is gonna date her, if I decide she gets together with someone. Will see with time. :D ) for their review. I decided I would put a little comment, since just mentionning your names is very well boring. Of course I would also thank everyone else for their reviews and everyone else that is reading this story. I hope you're enjoying it! Take care guys,

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11: Getting to know you~**

"_And that's when you and Kisame found me in the clearing. The rest is history."_

_Sakura looked very carefully at Itachi, studying his face and body language for any sign of discomfort or hatred, but she couldn't find anything. When she focussed on his eyes, she only saw understanding. Itachi, who had remained quite the entire time she spoke, collected his thoughts before speaking._

"_They made a choice Sakura. I know it's far from being easy, but don't let their past actions bring you down. You still have Shikamaru, you've been reunited with your uncle and you have four people that will give their last breathe to keep you safe. Your past makes you who you are. Don't run from it, embrace it. Only then will you find your true self."_

_Sakura took a minute to take in everything Itachi said and then smiled._

"_Thank you, Itachi. You are as wise as you are kind. Well, I won't take any more of your time."_

_Sakura started to get up when Itachi hand gently grabbed her arm._

"_You trusted me; it would be very rude of me not to trust you." Sakura looked at him with a confused expression._

Uncertain of what to do, Sakura sat back down on the bed and focussed all her attention back on Itachi, waiting for what he had to say next.

"I had just made anbu when everything started to change. My father and the elders of the Uchiha clan decided that being the strongest clan in the village wasn't enough. A clan as powerful as the Uchihas should be the one giving orders, not the ones receiving them."

Itachi let out a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. He wasn't looking at Sakura directly anymore; it was like he was lost in a trance. His eyes seem to focus on something yet on nothing.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I was at the lake helping Sasuke with his Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu. He hadn't gotten the hang of it yet and, to avoid my father's rage and disappointment, I would take him out to practice whenever I got the chance. But that day was different. My father had summoned me to the Uchiha's concealing room, a room reserved only for the highest respected clan members. It surprised me at first, but I didn't make much of it till I got to the meeting. The elders and particularly my father were very interested in my becoming an anbu for the simple reason that it would work perfectly in their plan. Being an anbu meant that I had easy access to the Hokage and that I had his unquestionable trust. If everything was carefully planned and well executed, I could easily take him out and our clan could claim its rightful place at the top of the village. The date was already set and I had a week to make all my preparations, work my technique to perfection and study the entire layout of the room where the assassination would take place."

Sakura looked at Itachi with horror. _**How could anyone even think of assassinating their own Kage? **_

"I know what you're thinking," Itachi turned his gaze to her, "When one's thirst for power keeps growing and growing, it soon reaches a point beyond our control. What was once important in your life is forgotten and all that's left is that thirst, poisoning your mind until you answer its call. People like my father would go to all lengths for power, even kill their own Kage. My mother knew about the whole thing, but she was forced to stay silent for the consequences of such a betrayal would have been grand. Two days before the assassination I made a decision that would change the entire future of the Uchiha clan; I went to the Hokage and told him everything. He wasn't at all surprised. He knew my father's obsession for power and that one day he would decide to act. The Hokage then asked me were my loyalties laid and my answer was that my loyaties were with my village. It was the same answer any shinobi would give. And that's when he ordered me to kill my entire clan, everybody from the elders to my own mother and brother with no exception and failure was not an option."

Sakura reached out and took Itachi's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"When the day had finally come, I left at midnight like planned only to come back twenty minutes later. My father was surprised to see me back so soon. He was even more surprised when I stuck my kunai in his heart. I had already disposed of my entire clan and decided that it would be best if I left my family for last. When my mother came downstairs and saw my father lying in his blood on the floor, she knew what I was doing and why I was doing it. She gave her last breath saying that she loved me. When I looked up, there was Sasuke standing by the door. His eyes were wide and filled with fear and tears. I knew I couldn't kill my brother; my love for him was too strong to let me do such a terrible thing to him. So I did the only thing I could do, leave. I went back to the Hokage's tower to give my mission's report. His only answer was that I had to leave the village immediately and if I failed to do so I would be killed on the spot. Like my father, the Hokage used me like a tool to clean up after my clan. My presence in the village would risk people finding out that he had ordered an entire clan to be executed by their own flesh and blood."

Itachi sighed, "I gave my life for my village, I even took away my family's for it and, in return, it shut me out. I was labelled a missing nin and a danger to all. I was abandoned by my home and left to fend for myself. It wasn't till I found Kisame and the Akatsuki that things started to get better. The wounds my past has left me will never fade away, but at least they're healing a bit everyday. So you see Sakura, you're not alone. We will make it through together. Maybe not today, but with time, we will be able to escape the terror of our past."

Sakura was at a loss for words. True, she was a good listener and she was able to cheer up her friends and support them trough tuff times, but it was never something like this. She gave Itachi a sad look.

"I don't know what to say…"

Itachi shook his head, "There is nothing to say. Now go to sleep. You have a hard day tomorrow."

Sakura gave his hand another squeeze before getting up and going to the door. Opening it she called over her shoulder: "I'm glad we got to talk Itachi it really…helps. Night!" Giving him a small smile, she walked out of the room and went to her bedroom.

Itachi waited a few minutes before lying on his bed, hands behind his head and his eyes carefully studying the ceiling.

"It helps…" His mind drifted back to their conversation and everything that was shared between them during the last hour.

As soon as she got to her room, Sakura went straight to bed. It wasn't long before she fell in a deep sleep. At first, she was afraid that her talk with Itachi would keep her awake. After a long talk, she usually spent her night tossing and turning, her mind analysing and reflecting about what she had discussed before. But this time was different, this time her mind was at peace and she felt good. It was as if a burden was lifted off her shoulders, like talking with someone really helped. She knew that if she had someone as caring as Itachi in her life, things would slowly but surely get better.

It was about six in the morning when Sakura heard a very strange and very annoying noise. It sounded like it came from one of the rooms, but Sakura only turned to face the other way and went back to bed. It wasn't her business what the other members were doing, the only thing that interested her at this hour were the inside of her eyelids. A few seconds later, she heard the same noise, but this time a lot louder. She grabbed one of her pillows and pressed it over her ear to shut out the noise. She waited a few seconds, nothing. She was about to fall asleep when she heard it again. Jumping up, her right eye was twitching with annoyance.

_**What the hell is that? Someone better be freaking dying because they are going to be DEAD when I'm finished with them.**_

Getting up, Sakura stomped out her room and glanced to her right and left, waiting to see from which room the noise came from. Then she heard it again.

_**Hidan, that bastard! I'm going to kill him. **_

Turning left, she got to his door and kicked it opened while screaming: "Hidan! You stupid idiot, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Hidan turned around to face the door, he was wearing only his pyjama bottoms and there was blood all over the floor around him.

"Not your damn business bitch, now get the fuck out of my room."

Taking one step in his room, Sakura put her arms on her waist. "Yes, as a matter of fact it is my damn business because it's six o'clock in the fucking morning and you're making enough noise to wake up the whole base!"

"I am not! Now, if you don't want to be my next sacrifice to Jashin-sama, leave me the hell alone!"

"Not until to explain to me why I'm up this freaking early in the morning!"

That's when Sakura noticed all the blood on the floor and her eyes widen. "Oh my god…" Without thinking, she ran to Hidan's side. Grabbing his shoulder, she turned him around in one swift movement so he could face her. Sakura couldn't believe what she saw. There, stuck between two ribs, was a kunai.

"What the hell is that?"

Hidan looked confused for a moment. Then he followed her gaze to the kunai in his chest.

"OH! You mean this?" He pointed at the kunai, "It's nothing."

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "Nothing! You have a kunai in your chest and you call that nothing? And what about all those other cuts? I can see at least twenty of those all over your upper torso."

Taking his hand, she gently pulled over to the bed and sat him down. Hidan fallowed without saying a word. In truth, he was curious to see what she was going to do.

Standing in front of him, she placed on hand on his shoulder while her other hand gripped the kunai.

"This might hurt a bit."

Just as Sakura's hand was about to pull the kunai out, Hidan's hand shot up and held her hand and the kunai in place.

"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking the kunai out and so I can heal your wounds properly. It doesn't take a genius to see that."

"No."

"What do you mean "no"?"

"You're not taking it out."

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not cause I'm not fucking done with it!"

"You mean to tell me you did all that on purpose! What's wrong with you? Did you fall and hit your head so hard that you've decided to cut holes in your body for the fun of it?"

"I'm doing it because it feels so freaking good and because Jashin-sama demands blood. It's been an eternity since I've offered a sacrifice to Him and I'm bored. Now, unless you want me to kill you, be a good bitch and go back to your room."

Sakura just stood there for a minute, taking in everything Hidan said.

"No."

"No what?"

"I'm not leaving."

"You bet you're fucking leaving."

Looking at him straight in the eye, Sakura put on her medic face.

"You could lose a lot of blood Hidan and that can be very dangerous."

"It doesn't matter, I'm fucking immortal."

"You're what?"

"Aren't listening bitch? Immortal, it means I can't die."

"I know what it means, but how?"

Hidan let out an annoyed sigh. "Can't it freaking wait? I'm trying to…"

"No! You woke me up at six in the damn morning, you're covered with cuts that are at least an inch and a half deep and as a medic I refuse go to bed and while you here alone all covered in blood. Finish your ritual and you can tell me all about this Jashin-sama while I'm healing your cuts." Sakura smirked, "That is IF I decide to heal them…"

Hidan looked at Sakura with a shocked face. The other members didn't really care about his religious point of view. Only Kakuzu really knew about it because he was his partner and he was obliged to stay and witness his sacrifices during and after their battles. But Kakuzu found it more annoying then anything else and always said it was "wasting good money". Now there's this pink haired girl that comes out of nowhere and that is willing to hear him talk about his god, the world must be coming to an end.

"And people say I'm fucking crazy…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "Can you at least close the door bitch; I'm not giving a free show here you know."

Sakura smiled. She got up to close the door and sat back down on the bed while Hidan finished what he started. He had the courtesy of turning his back to her so she couldn't see him stab himself and he tried his best to silence his cries of joy. Fifteen minutes later, he was done. Sakura made him lay on his bed to have easier access to all his wounds and, to her surprise, Hidan spoke of his life as a Jashinist while she healed her cuts. He talked about how he became a Jashinist and what he had to offer to Jashin-same in order to avoid his fury. He also talked about his immortality and its advantage in his life and his skills as a ninja. Hidan quickly realised how easy it was to talk to Sakura. She never interrupted and asked a few questions from time to time.

"You actually seem interested in what I'm saying…it's scaring the hell out of me."

Sakura looked up; she had just finished healing his last cut. "I am. It's pretty hard to believe hun? Well old man, I'm heading back to bed."

Sakura took a step away from the bed and turned back to Hidan.

"You know Hidan, I know you're whole "spilling my blood because I need to and because I love it" thing is kinda personal, but if you ever want some company, my door is just next to yours ok?" Before he couldn't even think of a reply, Sakura was already out the door and in her room.

Hidan stayed there, lying on his bed, a smirk on his lips.

_**Thank god she's one of a kind.**_

Sakura didn't get to sleep more then ten minutes before there was a knock on her door.

Not getting up she shouted: "I'm dead, please leave a message and come back later."

"Forget it Pinky it's time to get up."

Sakura groaned and looked at her clock, seven.

"Why can't you guys wake up late like normal people?"

"Who said we were ever normal? Now come on, get up. You need to have breakfast before your meeting with Pain-sama."

"Ya, ya."

Sakura slowly and painfully got up from her bed. She grabbed a pair of black pants and a blood red tank top and changed quickly. Putting on a pair of flip flops, she went out the door. Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame and even Hidan were all waiting for her in the hall.

Sakura took a mocking air, "How sweet, you were waiting for me. I feel so loved!"

"Don't get used to it because it's a one time thing. Now let's go, I'm starving." Kisame didn't wait for anyone to move, he was already walking.

Sakura smirked and called after him, "When aren't you starving?" She could hear something that sounded like a "very funny".

The four members started walking after Kisame who had slowed his pace so they could catch up. Itachi was walking next to Kisame fallowed by Sakura and Kakuzu with Hidan behind them.

Sakura grinned, "Good morning Kakuzu."

"Morning Sakura, how was your night? You sleep well?"

"Except for a strange noise early this morning, I slept just fine thank you."

"Oh Pinky we forgot to warn you, Hidan has a this freaky ritual he does from time to time. Sorry I didn't warn you about it."

"Oh it's alright; I took care of it this morning." Sakura glanced back and winked at Hidan.

"'That why we didn't hear him. Usually it last at least an hour or so."

Itachi turned around, "Tell me Sakura, what you exactly did you do to silence him?"

Sakura smirked, "I'd have to kill you if I told you."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at Hidan. "If you did anything violating Hidan, so help me God I will sacrifice you to Jashin myself."

Sakura and Hidan stopped walking. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. The three other men stopped walking and looked at the two.

Tears were rolling down Sakura's face and she pointed to herself and then to Hidan. "Me….and….him?" She let out an other laugh. "Never gonna happen."

Hidan stopped laughing and got all serious. "As if I'm that fucking horny…" He smirked, "Now, if it's a bitch that has at least some experience in that department maybe…"

"What? Are you saying I have no experience what so ever in the love department?"

"Not at all, I'm just saying you're too fucking young to know shit."

"And you're too fucking old to get anything done right anymore. At least I still have lots of years in front of me; you're love years are over for good old timer."

And with that said, Sakura continued down the hall to the kitchen, leaving a mouth wide Hidan, a laughing Kisame and a smirking Kakuzu and Itachi behind.

* * *

Hey people, I'm really sorry I took so long to update and to notify you about the delay, my brother has football and we've been busy everyday. Well, here's the 11th chapter, I hope you guys liked it even if it's a bit late... I would like to thank **ITACHIS LOVER **(Glad you like it! :D) **no-name **(happy you're liking the bonding Sakura's having and the time with her uncle is in the next chapter, so don't worry. And yes, down with Konoha! :P I'm happy you like the uncle idea!) **dreamlessnights **(That's so sweet of you, I'm sure you have plenty of friends! :) I'm super happy you like the story and I'm happy to see that you were "anxious" to read more. Glad to see the "old man" part makes you laugh! And it's my pleasure to reply to your review! )) **Blazing Blossoms **(Thank you so much, it's very nice of you! I'm sorry I took time, you know how football keeps you busy...I'm not personaly pro happy ending, so will see. But I agree, Itachi is quite an eye catcher. The fight is at the end, we'll get there slowly but surely ok? I loved the "compliments" you gave about Karin, really made me laugh! :D ) **ugala5777 **(HAppy you liked it! :D ) **kiranatsume **(Sorry! I hope you didn't wait to long like you did for chapter 10...my bad. My god, what a long, fun, emotional and sweet message you wrote! :( I'm happy that the conversations Kakuzu and Hidan have make you laugh! :D And I'm happy to hear that you can relate to certain elements in my story! :) No, it is me that thanks you for your wonderfull support! Hope you liked this chapter!) **angel897 **(Happy to hear that you're loving it! The training is in the next two chapters, don't worry it will come! Thank you as always! :) ) **wolychan **(Happy you liked the Itachi-Sakura moment! And thank you, it's really sweet! :) Don't worry, everyone has a talk with her, just not all at once. Hope that works for you!) **bhvgft **(I feel the same way, Sakura will, with time!) **JherickaRose **(Thank you so much for that lovely compliment, it's very kind of you! And I will keep up the good work, hopefully! ;) Thanks!) and all the other readers as well, not only for your support, but for your patience as well. Again, sorry for the delay & I hope you enjoyed it!

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12: Getting down to business~**

_Hidan stopped laughing and got all serious. "As if I'm that fucking horny…" He smirked, "Now, if it's a bitch that has at least some experience in that department maybe…"_

"_What? Are you saying I have no experience what so ever in the love department?"_

"_Not at all, I'm just saying you're too fucking young to know shit."_

"_And you're too fucking old to get anything done right anymore. At least I still have lots of years in front of me; you're love years are over for good old timer." _

_And with that said, Sakura continued down the hall to the kitchen, leaving a mouth wide Hidan, a laughing Kisame and a smirking Kakuzu and Itachi behind._

Sakura was still walking ahead with the boys fallowing far behind her.

_**Ha, Hidan's never going to get over that one! Now let see what I can make for breakfast. Waffles? Not really in the mood for those today. French toast? Nope, they're way too plain. I know! Pancakes! Simple yet extremely delicious. I'll have to see if they have any fruits, wiped cream, maybe even some chocolate to melt…**_

Sakura had just passed the living room when she caught a whiff of a wonderful aroma. Curious, she quickened her pace and stepped into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?"

Sakura looked towards the back of the kitchen and spotted Tobi flipping a pancake in the air. Walking up to him, she smiled.

"Good morning Tobi! What are you doing?"

Tobi put the pan back down on the burner so the other side of the pancake could cook.

"Tobi is making pancakes for the pretty blossom! Pretty blossom was so nice to make ramen for Tobi that Tobi wants to thank her with pancakes. Pretty blossom likes pancakes…right?"

Sakura could have sworn he would burst into tears if she didn't answer quickly. Laughing, she took Tobi in a one arm embrace.

"Of course I love pancakes Tobi and I'm sure your pancakes are super delicious. I can't wait to try them!"

"Yay! Tobi is so hhhhhaaappppyyy!" Tobi put down his spatula and took Sakura in a big bear hug and released her just as quickly as he took her.

"Hey, what's that smell?"

Tobi and Sakura turned around to see Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan at the door.

Sakura answered with a huge grin on her face: "Tobi's making pancakes!" Kisame's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Tobi's doing what! Cooking? Since when can you cook Tobi?"

"Tobi can cook since Tobi was ten."

"Then why haven't you ever cooked for us before? Do you know how many times we could have avoided Deidara super explosive supper surprise?"

Hidan took a dangerous step into the kitchen. "Ya! That shit got me sick for a whole fucking week and you're telling us now that you can cook?"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "And all that money we could have saved instead of spending it on takeouts? That stuff doesn't come cheap you know!"

Tobi waved his hands in front of him defensively. "You guys never asked Tobi. How can Tobi know if you don't tell Tobi?"

"You are so dead you little asshole, wait till I get my hands on you!" Hidan took another step further in the kitchen.

Kisame gave Tobi his killer stare and fallowed Hidan. "I'll give you a hand."

Kakuzu took a step himself. "Not before I'm finished with him."

Itachi just stood behind the three men and their killer intent. He wasn't much for interfering with what didn't concern him. But he had to admit, it was pretty cruel on Tobi's part to let everyone go through that awful and sickening supper. Itachi thanked Kami he never had a big appetite.

"Now guys, I'm surprised at you. It's Tobi who made the pancakes and he decides if he wants to share them or not. So you guys better be nice and if you're not happy, there's the fridge," she pointed to the fridge, "there's the stove," she pointed to the stove, "and you can make your own breakfast."

"Tobi wouldn't have cooked for you guys anyways."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that Tobi?"

"Because you guys are sooo mean with Tobi, Tobi isn't even sure he wants to share his pancakes with anyone other than pretty blossom…"

"Please, please, please, please, please?"

"No Kisame, no begging will convince Tobi…"

"Aw come on! I'm so hungry I could eat anything," he looked at Tobi like a shark did when it surveyed its prey, "Even an orange piece of flesh like you Tobi."

"Tobi is not intimidated because Tobi..." Tobi took another look at Kisame's face. That huge pointy grin, those eyes wide and studying his every movement, that saliva slowly running down the left corner of his mouth, Kisame wasn't fooling around anymore, he meant business.

"Ok, ok, ok! Tobi will share, but only if Kisame stays away from Tobi."

Kisame smirked and whipped the saliva off of his face. "I knew you would see it my way Tobi. No one ever gets between me and my food, ever."

Sakura decided it was time to step in. "Alright, you guys prepare the table and I'll give Tobi a hand with the rest of the food."

Kisame looked like he was about to complain, again, but Sakura's glare quickly shut him up. The four men grabbed some plates, utensils, glasses and, napkins and set the table. Sakura was all over the kitchen, grabbing some fruits here and there. She washed them and cut them while Tobi went back to cooking the pancakes. Turning around from the fridge with a bottle of 35% cream, Sakura gasped when she saw the huge pile of pancakes Tobi had just made.

Laughing she said: "Damn Tobi! Do you think we have enough?"

"Tobi's not sure."

Moving to the counter, she took out a bowl with the hand mixer and started whipping the cream after she added a bit of sugar. "But you have at least forty pancakes Tobi, why wouldn't all those pancakes be enough?"

"Because," Tobi lowered his voice to a whisper and shot a quick glance at Kisame, "certain people here eat like they have a bottomless pit for a stomach. It scares the crap out of Tobi…" A shiver went down Tobi's spine and he shook his head from side to side. "How can anyone eat so much, Tobi does not know."

Sakura started to laugh. "Ha ha! Don't worry Tobi, we'll put him on a leash if he gets out of control." Taking the hand mixer apart, she put the two beaters in the sink and the body back in its box.

"Put who on a leash?" Kakuzu had left his seat at the dining table to check on the two cooks.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura winked at Tobi. Grabbing the four bowls of fruits she made, she headed for the dining table.

Over her shoulder she called: "Hey Kakuzu! Can you please bring the whipped cream when you come back please? Oh! And can you please check if you have some chocolate lying around so we can melt it?"

"Of course." Turning to Tobi he narrowed his eyes, "Whipped cream and melted chocolate huh? I know I need to keep an eye on Hidan because of his unique behaviour, but you Tobi?"

Tobi waved his hands in front of him like a mad man and backed up into the corner. "Tobi did nothing wrong, Tobi's a good boy."

"Tobi's also a dead boy if he thinks he can score points with whipped cream and melted chocolate. I'm keeping my eye on you. One wrong move and you're going to be a dead orange blob, am I clear?"

Tobi swallowed hard, "Crystal clear."

"Good. Now come on, it's time to eat."

Kakuzu brought the whipped cream while Tobi brought the bid plate of pancakes to the table.

Sitting down Kakuzu groaned, "I'm sorry Sakura, I completely forgot about the chocolate."

She smiled, "It's ok, we have enough stuff anyways. Well, dig in!"

She didn't need to say it twice before everybody attacked the delicious delights. Kisame, as predicted, was ravaging the pancake pile. Sakura looked at Kisame for a while before glancing at Tobi who had the misfortune of sitting right next to him. Tobi was stretched as much as he could to the far right of his seat, hoping to stay out of the way of the rampaging beast.

Breakfast lasted a bit over an hour. They were cleaning up when Konan walked into the room.

Smirking she said: "Well, what happened here? Looks like a war zone."

Sakura looked up from the pile of dirty dishes she was stacking up. "Indeed it is. You must be Konan!" Sakura left what she was doing and moved up to the young woman with a huge smile on her face. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Haruno Sakura." She extended her hand.

Shaking it lightly, Konan replied with a huge smile: "I know and it's nice to meet you to. Your uncle has told me so much about you."

Sakura blushed, "Really? I hope he didn't mention all the embarrassing stuff to."

Konan laughed, "Don't worry about it, your secret's safe with me. Speaking of your uncle, he asked me to come and fetch you. He really needs to see you in his office right away."

Sakura nodded, "Alright, give me a second." Tuning to the four guys who were cleaning in the kitchen, Tobi had excused himself for his rule about cooking was that the chef never did the cleaning, only the cooking.

"Hey guys, I'm going's to Pein's office ok? Make sure everything's clean before you leave the kitchen alright?"

A chorus of "Yes" , "Alright" and "Oh fucking joy!" was heard. And with a satisfied smile on her face, Sakura walked out of the kitchen with Konan right behind.

"So, how do you find the base and the members so far?"

Sakura smiled, "Just great. I have a lovely room, three fun and sweet members in the same wing as me. Sasori's all right, but I kinda got into a little argument with his partner Deidara, if I'm not mistaking. I still haven't meat Zetsu and Tobi, well Tobi's just a lovable kid. But don't tell them I said that because it's going to go to their heads and then they'll be a bigger pain in the ass."

That last comment made both Sakura and Konan laugh as they were coming up the main hall.

"I'm happy to see that you're all getting along and that it isn't too hard for you to adjust to everything."

"I have to admit I was a bit scared at first. But not because you're all S-class missing nins or anything like that. I was just scared I wouldn't fit in you know?"

"With what I've seen, it looks like you're doing just fine."

"More then fine, I'm doing great. A lot better then my last year I can tell you that. For the first time in a very long time I actually feel happy."

They were already up the stairs and right in front of Pein's door.

"I'm glad that you're happy and I hope it's going to be a very long happiness."

Sakura smiled at her, "I do to."

"Now, just walk in, he's expecting you. I'll see you around Sakura." And with that Konan left Sakura alone in front of Pein's door.

Sakura nodded. Grabbing the handle, she pushed the door open and walked in, closing the door right behind her.

Pein was sitting at his desk, doing his usual paperwork. It was amazing how a small organisation like the Akatsuki could have so much paperwork. Looking up from a letter from one of their best clients he was reading, he smiled to Sakura and pointed to a chair in front of him.

"Good morning Sakura. Please sit. How are you today?"

"Just fine uncle." She sat down cross-legged. "How about you?"

"Drowning in paperwork as always I'm afraid. I swear my hand might fall off one of these days."

Sakura laughed, "Now that would be a real inconvenience wouldn't it?"

"Not really, I might not have to do anymore paperwork."

They both burst out laughing.

"I hope the other members are treating you well."

"They are. They're really kind to me. It feels so strange after what I've been trough. It's not easy getting used to being close to people again. Guess I'll have to take it one step at a time."

"There is no rush, it's only your second day here. Now, let's get down to business. I've summoned you to talk about your role in the Akatsuki and your future partners."

Sakura only nodded. "Tell me, what are your strengths?"

She smiled, "I have perfect chakra control, which is why I became a medic nin. I have skills that even surpass my former teacher the legendary sannin Tsunade in the medical field and I also posses the same physical strength as her in battle. I can easily break out of any illusion technique and understand my opponents fighting pattern after their first strike. As a medical ninja I need to be able to see my opponents move before he strikes to avoid getting hurt so I can properly heal my team members."

Pein looked Sakura over with a calculating stare, "Very interesting Sakura. My guess is you are better in a fight at close range."

Sakura gave him a sly smile, "Yes, I have a bigger advantage at close range combat."

"I see. Very well. We have an empty room further down the corridor in the East wing; pass the living room and the kitchen. That room will be you're your work place. Kakuzu is going to buy all the supplies you'll need. If there is anything in particular you request, just ask him."

"Alright. I brought some herbs and books when I left Konoha, but I haven't had the chance to make the inventory of what I have yet. As soon as I do I'll let Kakuzu know what I need."

"Konan is bringing your new Akatsuki outfit to your room as we speak. If there is anything you need, clothes wise I mean, Konan's the person to talk to. Now, as for your partners, you seem to be getting along very well with Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan. I haven't decided yet who would be best for you to pare up since your more of a close range combatant. You'll start with simple missions with one pair then the other and we'll see how it goes from there ok?"

Sakura nodded, "Works fine with me."

"Good. You'll start missions in a week or so. Like that you have the time to understand your partners ability and fithing technique. Now, have you any particular technique? Any special jutsu?"

Sakura's face fell. "No, not really. My teacher Kakashi-sensei used to concentrate all his time on Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, my ex-teammates. He never had the time to teach me anything other then basics. When Tsunade took me under her wing she taught me more about healing then fighting because that's the priority of any medic. She only taught me how to defend myself in case we were attack. A wounded medic nin isn't very useful.

Pein smiled, "Don't worry; we'll fix that in no time. In the morning, you'll have Itachi to help you with your Genjutsu. After lunch, you'll work on your Ninjutsu and Taijutsu with Hidan, Deidara and Kisame. They'll make you fight at close range, but also at a distance. And just before super, you'll be training with me."

Sakura had some difficulty staying in her seat with all the exitement bubbling up in her.

_**I can't wait! I've never had so many different types of training in one day! I get the chance to perfect my techniques, work on my weaknesses and hopefully try out some new jutsus I discovered. God this has to be heaven. Great new people I live with, awesome new teachers that will actually take the time to train me, a lovely home. What more can a kunoichi ask for? It's like my life's starting over and I get a second chance. A second chance as a kunoichi and a second chance at life!**_

Grinning she asked, "When do we start?"

"Rigth now." That's when they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Hey people, here's the 12th chapter. I know it's a bit shorter then the others and their not so much "actions", but this is a more calm chapter. I hope you liked it! Now, I would like to thank **DarkeySaysHi **(Don't be sorry, a hyper reader is usually a happy reader! :D I'm glad you liked the chapter! And thank you for the oreo, it's very sweet of you!), **Dreamlessnights **(Thank you so much for that lovely long and sweet compliment! I'm not sure I'm better then the anime itself, but I'm glad your liking it. I hope I don't get you too addicted! :P Thanks for everything, it's very kind of you.) **no-name **(Thanks, I'm glad you think my chapters get better and better and I hope it's keeps getting better! I'm super happy you liked it! :D) **deidaraluver **(Glad to hear you liked it! :D Love the "wuv" part, so cute!) **kiranatsume **(Sorry I made you wait so long, from what you said it sounded like you were going to die or something... :( The Hidan and Kakuzu part made me laugh my ass off! And thank you so much for what you said, it really got to me. I'm so touched! Thank you! :D) **animemix **(Hola, denada! Estoy muy contenta que te gusta el capitulo! Gracias por tu pacienca! Adios! :D ) and of course to all my other wonderful readers! Take care guys and I should be able to update the nect chapter this week, a way to thank you for your patience! :D

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Chapter 13: Trying to survive the first day~**

_Pein smiled, "Don't worry; we'll fix that in no time. In the morning, you'll have Itachi to help you with your Genjutsu. After lunch, you'll work on your ninjutsu and taijutsu with Hidan, Deidara and Kisame. They make you fight at close range, but also at a distance. And just before super, you'll be training with me."_

_Sakura had some difficulty staying in her seat._

_**I can't wait! I've never had so many different types of training in one day! I get the chance to perfect my techniques, work on my weaknesses and hopefully try out some new jutsus I discovered. **_

_Grinning she asked, "When do we start?"_

"_Rigth now." That's when they heard a knock on the door._

"Ah, just in time." Even with a blank face, Pein couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes as he called to the door, "Come in."

The door opened as someone walked into the room. Sakura turned around and wasn't at all surprised to see Itachi with his Sharingan already activated.

Never taking his eyes off Sakura he asked: "You summoned me, Pein-sama?"

"Yes Itachi, I would like you to start Sakura's training immediately. You'll have the entire third training ground to yourself just as we arranged it."

Itachi only nodded and took a step aside to let Sakura leave the room first. Pushing her stair back, Sakura got up and bowed to her uncle, "I won't let you down Pein-sama."

Turning around, she left the office with Itachi right behind her. When the door close Pein's eyes soften as he spoke in a low voice: "I know you won't."

Outside his office, Sakura and Itachi had already made their way down the steps and were now walking in the corridor that was underneath it to the training grounds.

"We'll be training from 8h30 to 11h30 everyday, but that doesn't mean we will always finish on time. I'll decide if your training hours should be longer or shorter depending on how well and how fast you improve."

Sakura nodded, "I understand."

"I will push you over your limit every chance I get and you will not enjoy any second of our training together."

Sakura smirked, "Clearly you haven't trained with Tsunade. After what she made me go through I will gladly accept your threat with open arms."

Itachi smirked as he opened the door to the training grounds for Sakura. Sakura walked in and gasped, on the left were five normal training grounds and on the right where four fighting grounds with different terrains. Bins filled with training equipment and weights were placed on either sides of the door and the wall behind them was covered with all shorts of weaponry.

"Wow. It so…so…"

"Big?"

Sakura nodded, "Ya."

"Come on, our training ground is that way."

Itachi grabbed two weights of 25 pounds each, two weights of 10 pounds each and started walking to training field number 3 with Sakura right behind him. Once they got there Itachi turned to Sakura.

"Have you ever had any training with the Sharingan?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei used to make us train against each other all the time. He taught us how to avoid looking directly at a Sharingan user by focussing on the lower part of their face. After that, we could easily avoid eye contact with any shinobi who used an eye technique."

"He told you how to avoid it, but did he ever teach you how to fight it?"

She shook her head, "No, when we were at a Gening level all Kakashi-sensei taught us was how to avoid the Sharingan. If we were ever to encounter someone like you Itachi, he wanted us only to be able to avoid getting trap in your mind tricks, not fight you. And I haven't had a real fight with Kakashi or Sasuke since I started training with Tsunade. I only know the basics Itachi, nothing more."

"You'll learn with me. Now, what can you tell me about Genjutsus?"

Sakura smiled, she was an A-student when she attended the Academy and she remembered everything she learned like the back of her hand. "It's a jutsu that's based on illusions. It requires a lot of chakra and its user must have perfect hand seals. The purpose of a Genjutsu is to give your opponent an illusion or vision so you can either run away or attack from a distance without them knowing it till it's too late. There is one jutsu called Cancel that destroys the illusion that was created, but only a very few ninjas with great chakra control can use it."

"Very good. For you to be able to fight a Genjutsu user, Sakura, you have to understand its strength and weaknesses. Since you've accomplished that, the only thing left to do now is to put in practice what you know."

He tossed the four weights at Sakura's feet, "Tie the weights around both your ankles and wrists."

As Sakura strapped the weights on, Itachi continued talking while circling around her, "When going up against someone like Sasuke or Kakashi, you need to execute every move with precision and speed. The Sharingan will let them see everything you do and copy any jutsu you use and that is something you can not allow then to do."

Itachi stopped walking and stood where he was before. "If that happens, you will lose and you will die."

Sakura gulped, she had never really thought of it that way. When she was younger, the thought of death never crossed her mind till they faced Momochi Zabuza and Haku. That's when Sakura realised the true nature of the ninja world.

_**I almost lost Sasuke that day and the only thing I could do was cry, but not anymore. I swear on death itself, I will never shed a tear for my former friends and teachers ever again. And I will keep training till I'm strong enough to put an end to my misery.**_

Sakura's hands balled into fists as she spoke in a strong voice: "I'm ready." Itachi nodded. "For the first part of our training, we will focus on your speed. With this exercise, you will learn to move quickly with your body as well as with your hands. I will spit fire at you and you will have to doge it. While you're dodging it, you will perform a simple jutsu. Your choices for that jutsu are Bushin no Jutsu and Kawarimi no Jutsu, nothing else. Your goal right now is not to be able to perform a high level jutsu, it's to be able to perform your jutsu with enough speed so nothing can see it, not even the Sharingan. Fail to dodge the blast and the flames will burn you."

Sakura nodded her head. "What happens if my execution is slower then your eyes?"

"We will do it again till you can cheat my eyes. Ready?"

Sakura took her stance and nodded.

"Very well." Itachi took his own stance, "Begin!" Itachi took a deep breath, made his seals with lighting speed and let out the breath he was holding in. A river of flames was the only thing Sakura could see as she tried to dodge them. It was like a movie in slow motion to Sakura's eyes.

_**Why am I so slow?**_ Sakura's eyes widen. _**The weights.**_

The only thing Sakura could do was to lean backwards with her upper body and use her feet for support. Sakura could see the flames behind her, liking the grass of the field and leaving nothing but ashes. She had avoided the worse the blast, but not everything. Some flames had gotten to her and her entire right cheek was now covered with first degree burns. When the flames finally died down, Sakura lifted herself back up and brought her right hand to her cheek.

Itachi had an emotionless face on. "You'll have to do better then that if you even want to consider fighting back. Again!"

Itachi did the same jutsu and another river of flames came rushing towards Sakura. She tried to jump out of the way, but the weights kept dragging her down. Sakura decided to throw herself to the ground and covered her head with her hands. She winced as the flames touched the top of her hands and slowly burned her skin. When the flames receded, she got back up on her feet and cursed at herself.

_**How can I possibly perform a jutsu when I can't even avoid simple flames? I'm Tsunade's pupil for Kami's sake, this shouldn't be hard for me.**_

"Don't think of the weights as weights. See them as a part of you and not as an exterior object on you. Again!"

For three and a half straight hours they did the same exercise over and over again, never stopping, not even for a second. Itachi sent a fiery blast towards Sakura and she tried to avoid it and when she did, she would perform one of the two jutsus that were at her disposal.

"That's enough for today."

Sakura lifted her head, looked at her teacher and nodded. "Very well." She then looked at her own body to see what damaged was done. Not only were her cheek and her hands burnt, but her back, the inside of her right leg and one of her shoulder had also fallen victim to Itachi's flames. She let a tired sigh escape her lips.

_**This is going to take a while to heal. **_

"Same time tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you here."

Sakura slightly bowed to her teacher, turned around and walked towards the exit, her weights still strapped around her limbs. The walk was slow and painful, but Sakura kept her head high.

_**I will not be intimidated by an Uchiha spitting fire.**_

When she got to the binds, she unstrapped each of her weights and let them fall with a loud thud at the bottom of the container.

_**Thank Kami, my skin can breathe again. **_

Sakura left the training grounds and went directly to her room. She knew she had two other training sessions today and she wanted to be ready for them. As soon as she got to her room, she grabbed a fresh pair on training shorts, her under garments and a tank top before heading in the bathroom. She took off her clothes as gently as she could to avoid any unnecessary contact with her burns, turned on the cold water of the shower and walked in without even bothering to take her choker off. The freezing water felt good against her burning skin as Sakura started to heal the more severe burns that were on her back and her hands. The rest could wait.

_**I'll just take care of the worse now. There's no point in healing all my injuries now if I'm only going to get more later on. What would Shika think if he saw me today?**_ She took her pendant between her long fingers. _**Would he be disappointed? Would he see me as the same weakling the others did? What does Itachi think of me? Did I disappoint him like I disappointed my other teachers? Am I only good at failing?Is there nothing else I can do? **_She leaned her forehead against the cool tile of the shower and closed her eyes, letting the col water run down her burned skin.

Sakura had been in the shower for fifteen minutes, when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door. Turning off the cold water she shouted: "Who is it?"

"_It's Konan, can I come in?"_

"Sure, I'll be out in a minute." Sakura dried herself off quickly, put on her close very carefully and walked out of her washroom. Konan was peacefully sitting on her bed, admiring Sakura's room. She turned around when she heard the door opened.

Looking Sakura over, she smirked, "I guess training with Itachi went well?"

"I'm sure he's secretly out to kill me." Sakura let herself fall down on her bed next to Konan. Her feet were dangling off the side while her upper body rested on the soft mattress.

Konan laughed. "Who knows? But seriously, how did it go?"

Sakura sighed, "Painfully bad. I was so slow I couldn't even completely dodge a single attack. You'd think with my super strength it would be a peace of cake for me to lift those weights around, but it isn't. And I haven't even tried to do any hand seals with the weights yet." Sakura groaned and slapped her hand over her eyes, "I have no clue how I'm going to survive this. And I thought Tsunade was evil. What a mistake that was."

"It's only been your first day Sakura, cut yourself some slack."

"I know, I know, but everyone expects me to get it right away. Even I expect myself to get it right away. I am, was, the Hokage's apprentice after all."

"That doesn't mean anything. You're starting over Sakura. What you've done before plays a part in your training, yes, but it doesn't determine the outcome of it. Your success or your failure only depends on yourself, not on your teacher, not on your past, only on you. You have to put aside the title you once had when you walk on that training field. When you're training with Itachi, you're not the Hokage's pupil anymore; you're Itachi's pupil. Don't just focus on what you've already done, keep an opened mind when you're with Itachi or any of your teachers ok?"

Sakura lifted her hand from her face and looked at Konan with a little smile on her lips, "Thanks Konan. I'm really glad I'm not the only girl here."

Konan smiled, "I'm really glad too. Being stuck with guys can drive a girl mad."

Sakura laughed, "How did you manage to survive this long?"

Konan shook her head, "I have no idea."

Sakura and Konan looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard, tears were running down their cheeks and their breath, caught in their throat.

Sakura was holding her stomach as she tried to speak, "I…can't….breathe…"

Konan's sides hurt so much from all the laughing that fell on the mattress, "Me….too….Ha, ha!"

It took over five minutes for the girls to calm down and start breathing normally again. Sakura sat back up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I haven't laughed so hard in so long. I have no clue how I'm going to recover from this intense laughing."

Konan did the same thing as Sakura and wiped her own tears away. "Imagine if one of the guys had walked in when we were laughing."

Sakura grinned, "They would have had a heart attack. Ha ha! I can see Hidan's what the fuck face and Kisame's what the hell face. It would have been funny as hell!"

"You're damn right it would!" Konan let out a sigh of relief, it felt good to laugh like that again. "So, what do you think of your new Akatsuki robe?"

Sakura eyes widen a bit, "I had completely forgotten about that. I was like a zombie when I came to my room that I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings. I just wanted to get into that cold shower."

Sakura then felt a strange kind of fabric under her. She got up and looked at the outfit she had been recently lying on, but hadn't noticed because of her current half-dead state. Lifting it up in the air, Sakura took her time to look at the robe. Like all the other Akatsuki members, it was a simple black robe with red clouds sawed all over it. A simple zipper was in the front to open and close the piece of fabric.

"I guessed you where small."

Sakura nodded, "It's beautiful."

"You can keep your black boots and you can wear your usual outfit underneath it."

Sakura smirked, "Do I have to zip it all the way up? I'm not a model student anymore, I prefer the rebel life."

Konan laughed, "Nah, you zip it as high as you want. Take Hidan for example, he's always showing his upper torso."

"He probably thinks that going up against a girl half-naked will give him the upper hand because she will be focussing on his oh so sexy body."

They both laughed at that. Sakura shook her head, "I said that a little too well didn't I?"

Konan nodded and brought her index finger close to her thumb, "Just a bit. I put your straw hat on your desk. You'll have to wear the robe and the hat whenever you leave the base ok?"

"No problem with me." Sakura took the robe and placed it on her chair. She gently grabbed a bit of the robe's fabric and stroked it with her thumb, "So it is official then?"

Konan nodded and smiled, "Yes Sakura, you are officially part of the Akatsuki." She got up and gave Sakura a hug, "Congratulations!"

Sakura was surprised at first, but shook it off and hugged Konan back, "Thanks Konan. I really am looking forward to my new life with you guys. I get to start over."

Konan leaned back and looked at Sakura, "And what a new life it's going to be."

There was a knock on the door. Sakura sighed, "Who is it?"

"Hey Pinky, get your ass moving! Your training starts in ten minutes."

Sakura had an annoyed expression on her face, "You're kidding me? What time is it?"

"It's 1h20, so move. Believe me when I say you do not want to be late, Hidan is far from being a patient man. Will be waiting for you on rocky terrain ok? It's the second field on your right."

Sakura and Konan heard footsteps heading away from her door.

"It's already 1h20, I can't believe it."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

Sakura nodded as she grabbed her fighting cloves, "Well, I best be on my way. I really don't feel like facing the old man's wrath for being late."

"Ya, it would be best for your health if you left right away."

Sakura and Konan left the room and walked together to the main hall where they said their goodbyes and went their separate way. Sakura ran to the training grounds, afraid she might be late. When she got to the second field, Kisame, Deidara and Hidan were already waiting for her.

"You're late bitch."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I am not! Look at your watch old man, I came with one minute to spare, so cut me some slack."

The three men took a minute or two to look Sakura over. Her outfit showed every burn mark she had on her body, except for the one on her back. Hidan and Kisame kept their mouth shut, but Deidara had another idea as he muffled a laugh. "Went to a nice Bar-B-Q this morning Sakura uh?"

Sakura sent Deidara a glare, "If you don't want to eat through a straw for the rest of your miserable life Deidara I suggest you shut the hell up."

"Speak with respect when addressing your teachers, yay!"

Sakura smirked, "Alright _Seinsei_, can you please drop dead before I accidentally break your jaw."

"Gggrrr, let me at her! Uh! I'm going to blow her up to smiderines."

Kisame sighed as he grabbed Deidara by the collar to restrain him. "Calm yourself Deidara. If you really want to blow her up that bad you can be the one fighting her today."

An evil smile came across Deidara's face. "With pleasure. Uh!"

"Very well, you'll be fighting Deidara today Sakura. You can only use ninjutsu and taijutsu for this match. The match ends when I say so or when one of you is unable to continue or surrenders."

Sakura nodded as she put on her cloves. Cracking her knuckles she smirked at Deidara, "I am going to enjoy this."

"Not as much as me. Ya!"

Kisame and Hidan walked off the field and stood on the sidelines.

"Remember bitch, this match is to see how quickly you are able to analyse your opponent and how well you can adjust your fighting tactic to your opponent's abilities."

Sakura took her fighting stance and nodded, "Understood." Deidara did the same.

Kisame raised his right arm and let it fall as he said: "Begin!"

Deidara and Sakura didn't rush at each other right away. They waited, analysing one another to see who would make the first move. Of course, Deidara being Deidara, he didn't wait very long before plunging his hands into his clay bad so the mouths of his hands could prepare it for his future creations. Sakura kept her eyes on his the whole time.

_**What is he doing? Let's see, Deidara works with exploding clay if I remember correctly. That means he'll be fighting at a distance while his…art attacks. **_Sakura sent a quick glance to the field around them._** I'll have to find a way to get close to him and with this rocky terrain, there isn't a lot of places I can hide for a surprise attack. A few higher rocs and bigger boulders here and there, but he can easily blow them up. And when he does' there will be nothing but a plain of flat rocks left. What to do? What to do?**_

On the side lines, Hidan and Kisame were waiting for the fight to begin. Kidame had his arms crossed over his chest while Hidan leaned against his scythe with boredom, he despised slow fights.

"What the fuck is she doing? She's just standing there like a dumb bitch. Does she want to die that bad?"

Kisame kept his eyes on Sakura as he shook his head. "She analysing her opponent and the battle field itself."

Sakura hadn't moved an inch yet and Deidara's was ready to start his attack.

"Now you'll see what true art is." Within seconds a flock of clay birds were heading in Sakura's direction. Sakura jumped out the way and hid behind a big boulder that was on her right. The flock flew past her, but it wasn't finished with her just yet. It circled around and started right back at her. Sakura quickly did a few hand signs and shouted: "Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

Instantly, Sakura's body was replaced with a boulder that blew up as soon as the flock hit it. Dust covered the field as little pieces of rumble flew in all directions.

Sakura was behind another boulder, waiting to see what Deidara would do next. She took a quick peek to see if he was still where she had last seen him. Deidara smirked, "There you are! Uh, prepare to die!"

Like she predicted, Deidara sent another flock of clay birds after her.

"Shit!", Sakura threw herself to the ground and rolled behind another rock and just in time to because the boulder she had been hiding behind had just blown up.

_**That was close, way to close for comfort…**_

Deidara laughed as his hands went to grab more clay, "You can't hide forever Sakura. I will find you even if I have to blow up every single rock on this field!"

_**He's right I can't play hide and seek the whole fight.**_ That's when she spotted the settling dust from the boulder that had just exploded. Her eyes widen.

_**That's it!**_

Sakura made other hand seals and murmured: "Bushin no Jutsu!" Three clones of herself appeared next to her. "You know what to do." The three clones nodded. One of the clones got up and started running towards one of the bigger boulder that was about thirty feet away from Deidara.

"Making another run for it, uh?" A third flock of clay birds was heading towards the clone. While Deidara was focussing on the first clone, another had already started to make its way towards him. As expected, the birds got to the clone and as it disappeared in a poof a smoke, the boulder that was behind it blew up. Deidara's eyes widen a fraction.

"So now you're using clones uh?"

That's when Deidara spotted the second clone and, like he did with the first one, he sent his clay birds after her. "Then let's make things a bit more interesting, uh!" Deidara took some more clay and created an army of spiders that he sent in the general direction he knew Sakura was hiding. By then, the second clone had blown up about twenty five feet from where Deidara was. The dust from the second boulder mixed with the dust from the first boulder. The third clone was already on the move, heading towards the middle while the real Sakura took the same path her first clone did. Sakura cursed as she saw the dust.

_**It's settling too fast. I need to keep his explosion in a ten second interval if I even want a chance to get at him.**_

Sakura stopped behind a boulder and did the same hand sings as before. "Bushin no Jutsu!" Three other clones appeared. Sakura nodded at them and as soon as the last clone blew up, the four of them jump up from behind the rock and made their way towards Deidara.

_**Twenty feet.**_

They spread out across the rocky terrain to cover more ground and to avoid having Deidara blow them all up at once. Sakura spotted something white coming towards them as they moved forward.

_**What are those? Are they Spiders?**_

One of the clones didn't noticed the clay spiders till it was too late and it disappeared, leaving only a little cloud of smoke behind. Sakura's eyes widen a bit and she nodded to her two clones. All three Sakuras jumped on the rocks, still heading straight for Deidara.

_**Fifteen**_**.**

Sakura looked to her right and gave the ok to her clone. The clone took a kunai out and threw it to Deidara to get his attention. He avoided it easily and sent his birds after her, but not before the clone moved a bit more to the center of the field. The clone blew up and so did the rocks behind her. Sakura didn't waist any time and signalled to her third clone that is was time.

_**Ten.**_

The clone nodded and picked up speed towards the center of the field. It threw her own kunai at the blond just before blowing up and taking a few boulders with her.

_**Five!**_

Sakura smirked, the field was covered in dust and you couldn't see more then three feet in front of you.

_**Perfect.**_

Deidara looked in front of him and cursed at himself.

_**How could I have been so stupid?**_

He quickly worked his clay, but it was too late. Sakura had jumped in the air and was coming straight at him. Pulling her right fist back, she let out a fearful cry as she sent her fist forward with all her strength. As soon as her fist made contact with Deidara's face, there was a big explosion.

"Suicide Bombing Clone!" From the other side of the field, the real Deidara couldn't see what was left of his clone or of Sakura for that matter because of all the dust and rubble falling in the air. Deidara smirked to himself; no one mocked him and got away with it.

On the side lines Hidan looked at the scene with wide eyes. He shook his head in disapproval, "She should have let me sacrifice her to Jashin-sama; it would have been a lot less painful. Poor stupid bitch, we should have gone easy on her."

Kisame didn't move, "Wait."

"What wait? She'd been blown into a million fucking pieces! What is there to wait for?"

"Just wait."

Back on the field, Deidara was still waiting for the cloud of dust to settle itself. Flicking his hair to the side he smiled, "Art is a bang, uh!"

That's when something burst out of the ground and punched him clean in the jaw. There was so much force in that right hook that it sent Deidara's head flying back and, with the momentum, his entire body. Deidara crashed into a big boulder that was fifteen feet away and fell face first on the ground. Lifting his head, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"H…How?"

Sakura smirked as she fixed her right glove. "The eye sees what it wants to see."

Deidara's expression then turned into one of hatred and then to an expression Sakura didn't expect to see. Deidara was smiling like a mad man. Closing his eyes he started to laugh.

"Ha ha! Alright, you win this time, but next time is going to be different. Nect time, you'll see what C2 explosions can do."

Sakura gave him a confused look. "C2?"

Deidara was about to explain, but Kisame, who had made his way to the two fighters with Hidan, beat him to it. "Deidara has different rankings with his clay. C1 were the birds and spiders you saw today, it's the weakest level. Then, you have C2, C3 and C4, C4 being the most dangerous."

Sakura nodded her head, "I see." Walking up to him, she extended her hand. Deidara eyed it for a few seconds before taking it. With little effort, Sakura lifted Deidara to his feet.

"Not bad bitch, not bad at all." Sakura gave Hidan one of her cheesy grins.

"Very nice job Sakura, you were able to turn Deidara's own strength against him. You had analysed your entire fight before it even began and that is very crucial when you are going up against strong opponents like the Uchiha and the Uzumaki kid." Kisame put his arm on Sakura's shoulder.

"That will be all for today. Tomorrow same time, same place."

Sakura nodded. Kisame reached into his pant's pocket and took out an apple.

"I know you didn't have a chance to eat lunch." He handed the apple to Sakura, "It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Your training with Pein-sama starts in thirty minutes. He'll be waiting for you on the training ground number five ok?"

Sakura nodded as she took the apple. Taking a big bite, she happily chewed the golden treat. She smiled in delight as she took another bite of the apple. Hidan was already heading back to the entrance.

"Well, I'm going back in. Are you coming?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nope, might as well stay here since I start in less then thirty minutes."

Kisame nodded and ruffled Sakura's hair before fallowing Hidan. Sakura continued to eat her apple as she looked at Deidara. The skin where her fist had connected with his face was already starting to turn a purple color.

"Do you want me to fix that?" Sakura nodded towards his bruise.

Deidara snapped out of his thoughts and brought his hand to his bruised face. It was very tender and it hurt like hell.

"Sure, if you don't mine. Uh!"

"Not at all." Sakura put her apple in her mouth and bit down hard to keep it in place. Sending chakra to her hand, she brought it to the fresh bruise and started healing it while her other hand held his head in place. Deidara was amazed; he had never really seen a medic in action. The color her hand took was a soft blue green and her hand felt warm against his bruised skin. It didn't even take more then three minutes for the bruised to completely heal. Sakura stopped pumping chakra to her hand and pulled it away. She took the apple out of her mouth and smiled before taking a bite of it.

"There, all done."

"Thank you, ya!"

"Don't mention it."

"Sakura, I'm sorry about the whole Bar-B-Q joke. I just couldn't resist."

Sakura gave him a small smile, "It's ok, I can take a joke…" She turned around and started walking towards training ground number 5, "…Blondie." Sakura took another bite.

"Blondie!"

Sakura started laughing, "Ah come on Deidara, I'm sure you can take a little joke!"

Deidara was boiling with anger. "No one calls me Blondie! No one!"

Sakura stopped walking and turned around. "Don't be a soiled sport Deidara. Everyone has their little nickname. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you one now would it?"

Deidara humped before he started marching towards the entrance while murmuring to himself: "Stupid….Blondie….Blow her up…."

Sakura laughed again and continued to make her way to the training field. By the time she got there, her apple was done and Pein was already there waiting for her.

* * *

Hey people, sorry I took a bit of time for this chapter. I know it's hard for some of you to believe, but authors do have lives outside of writing you know. Anyways, I hope liked it! I was thinking of putting Pein's training in this chapter as well, but it would have been too much. I'm already working on the next chapter, but I have no clue when I'm going t finish it. Now, I would like to thank **no-name** (I'm really happy you liked the last chapter! And I'm glad it was "calming" for you. No, I'm still pondering on which team she's going to be on, but I can promise you that the time she will spend with Hidan and Kakuzu is going to be a lot of fun! ;) Yup, it's a real love-hate relationship they have! Thank you so much for writing again, your messages are always fun to read! Take care!) , **deidaraluver **(Oh my god! :D I was laughing my ass off when I read your message, I could just picture it: a shark on the loose with a woman screaming : Save your kids! Save the kids!" Ha ha! So funny! Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much, as always, your messages are 1 of a kind! Take care!) **dreamlessnights **(Hey dreamless, two mistakes, that's not bad hun? I'm glad you liked how everyone was creeped out by Tobi. :) Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked my chapters! I loved the "Root"part, so funny. We'll see who her partner will be. Thank you so much and it's a deal! Take care!) and all the other readers as well! Till next time,

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**

P.S.2. One of my readers,** PrincessDarkSaku **made a video on youtube called **'SakuraBurns' **and the account name is **ThePrincessDarkSaku. **I suggest you check it out, it inspired me a lot for the final batte and the song is simply wonderful!Thank you so much Princess!


	14. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I am taking this moment to write to you about a dreadful event that has occurred and if you truly care about this story as much as I do, you will take a minute of your time to read what I have to say. Three of my readers, PrincessDarkSaku, harunosakua and wolf of secrets informed me yesterday that someone going by the user name **The-Queen-Rules **stole my story and changed the title to **"Fragile"**. PrincessDarkSaku informed me that besides the names of the characters, everything else was exactly the same, down to the same mistakes I had made when I wrote the story. I haven't had the chance to speak with this person or see the story itself because they deleted everything leaving only a message saying, and I quote: "Whatever I'm done with this place, fanfiction is stupid anyways. I wasted my time on here with stupid people".

It pains me to say that _I wasn't the only victim _of this false author, PrincessDarkSaku's story entitled "Concrete Angel" and Night Fangz's story "Making a New Future" also fell into the clutches of that copy cat. Know, my dear readers that even if this person closed their account, they could always open a new one under a different username and do it all again. My dear readers, when I discovered what had happened and that someone was taking advantage of my story as well of other stories, _it broke my heart_. All the pain and rage and sadness that filled my heart can not even be described and for a moment, I was considering deleting my story and never ever again publishing it on this site or any site for that matter. If keeping my stories a secret is the only way I can protect my work, I will not hesitate to do it, not even for a second . Because _at that moment, all the hard work, time and love I had put into my story was all for __nothing_. I am very greatful to those three readers because if it wasn't for them, I would have never known about what **The-Queen-Rules **had done and it would have been too late to stop it.

So my dear readers, I am asking you as an author, as a fellow reader and as a friend, that if you ever reed a story that's exactly like one you've already read or it resembles a story you know or anything like that, please take a minute to inform the author concern because it's all their hard work that is in jeopardy. If people continue to steal existing stories and not respect the rightful author's right to it, the real authors that write for you and that write because they love to _will stop_. It will _affect you as much as it affects us _so please; I beg you, speak up when you see someone threatening another author's work. Don't be afraid, because one day _you might be the one living what PrincessDarkSaku, Night Fangz and I have just lived_. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read this and if something like this ever occurs again, please do not hesitate to notify me or the author concern. We are all in this together and I am counting on you. Take care my readers and I hope with all of my heart that I will not have to write another letter like this in the future. Do not worry, I will continue my story for now, but if something like this happens again, I am very sorry, but there are no promises I can make. Again, thank you for taking the time to read this.

~Sincerely,

Your author & friend, tainted cherry blossom~


	15. Chapter 14

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the people that fell victim to plagiarism whether it was in a classroom or on a site, whether it was about a school report, a story, a wallpaper, this goes out to all of you. ****~Sincerely, tainted cherry blossom~**

**~Chapter 14: No ordinary kunoichi~**

"_Blondie!" _

_Sakura started laughing, "Ah come on Deidara, I'm sure you can take a little joke!"_

_Deidara was boiling with anger. "No one calls me Blondie! No one!"_

_Sakura stopped walking and turned around. "Don't be a soiled sport Deidara. Everyone has their little nickname. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you one now would it?"_

_Deidara humped before he started marching towards the entrance while murmuring to himself: "Stupid….Blondie….Blow her up…."_

_Sakura laughed again and continued to make her way to the training field. By the time she got there, her apple was done and Pein was already there waiting for her. _

Sakura smiled when she spotted her uncle and quickened her pace. After throwing the heart of her apple in a nearby trash can, she stopped walking when she was about five feet from him.

Pein raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know?"

Sakura grinned at her uncle and shook her head, "Believe me uncle, its better if you didn't."

Pein shook his head in discouragement, "Sometimes I wonder how someone with such an angelic face could have such a twisted sense of humour."

Sakura lifted her index finger in the air and closed her eyes like she was reciting a text by heart, "Ah, but that's what being a ninja is all about. Deception is the key to tricking your adversary." she said as matter of fact.

Pein narrowed his eyes as he mumbled: "It's also the key to trouble…"

Sakura's eyebrows shot up, "What did you say uncle?"

"Oh! Nothing important."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Uh-huh."

"Now, tell me how your training went today."

Sakura let a loud sigh escape her dry lips, "My training session with Itachi was a catastrophe! I couldn't completely dodge one single attack, not one." Sakura let gravity pull her body to the ground and rested her head in the palm of her hand, "I still haven't figured out how to adjust to the weights. They feel so strange on me; it's as if my body was chained."

Pein crossed his arms behind his back, "I see. And what did Itachi say about all this?"

Sakura closed her eyes and let out another shaky sigh, "He said I had to see the weights as a part of me and not as an exterior object on me."

"Did it help?"

Sakura shook her head in disappointment, "No. I still don't get it uncle. How can I believe the weights are a part of me when I clearly know and feel that their not? Do I have to play pretend for it to work?"

"You'll figure out the answer with time Sakura. Remember, time is all you have here."

Sakura gave her uncle a half-hearted smile.

"Now, what about your training with Kisame, Hidan and Deidara?" Pein had seen the entire fight between Deidara and Sakura, but he still wanted to hear her version of it. He also knew that talking about her success would cheer her up and would bring back some of the confidence that had slipped her grasp at the beginning of the day.

Sakura's face brightened and a huge grin covered her face, "I defeated Deidara."

Pein forced down the smile that wanted to surface on his face and chose a surprised expression instead, "Really?"

"Yup! It was a great fight from beginning to end. I hadn't had such a challenge in so long; it felt good to fight again. I was scared I might have been too rusty since I've been out of the game for a while, but I haven't lost my touch. And the bonus part was that I got to blow out steam, I feel so much better now." Sakura gave her uncle another one of her crazy grins, "Deidara even said that he'll be using his C2 on me next time, I can't wait!"

"I guess congratulations are in order."

Sakura locked her eyes with her uncle's and slowly shook her head from side to side as all traces of happiness were replaced with an air of seriousness, "No uncle, congratulations will be in order only when I'm faster than Itachi's eyes."

Pein's eyes soften, "Very well. Are you ready for our training session?"

Sakura smirked, "Bring it on uncle." Sakura got up from the ground and cracked her knuckles.

"Good, walk with me." Pein started to walk away from the training ground with his hand still behind his back.

Sakura was confused at first. _**We're not training here? But…**_ She looked at the field and then at her uncle and back again. Shrugging, she started after her uncle until she was walking side by side with him.

"Do you know who the Sage of Six Paths is?"

Sakura thought back carefully for a few seconds when it hit her, "Isn't he the first shinobi?"

Pein nodded and kept looking in front of him, "The Sage of Six Paths was a priest who lived during a time where war plagued the world. He travelled around explaining the truth about chakra and his religious views in hopes of bringing peace back to the world. He spread the word of wisdom and of his Shinobi Sect." Pein glanced at Sakrua, "That sect is still alive today; you just know it as ninjutsu."

Sakura nodded, taking in every detail and every word her uncle was saying.

"With every good deed done and with every wise word spoken, the Sage soon became known as the Saviour of This World. But, he helped the world more then some people would like to admit it. It is believed that the Sage faced the Ten-Tails Beast and defeated it."

Sakura's eyes widen and she shook her head, "That's impossible. They are only nine Tailed Beast, all sealed in human vessel to stop them from destroying the world we know."

Pein smiled, "True, at this time and age they are nine Tailed Beasts, but there was only one back then, the Ten-Tails. The Sage sealed the Ten-Tails in his body to protect the world and was able to use its power as his own, making him the first jinchūriki. Even with the beast sealed inside of him, the Sage knew that it would crumble to the power of the Ten-Tails when he died. So the Sage decided to divide the power of the Ten-Tails into nine parts, the nine Tailed-Beasts that we know today. The Sage then used the Chibaku Tensei to seal the remains of the great Beast into the sky, away from any man who wanted to use its power. The world was rid of the strongest Demon ever to walk this Earth and, in return, gained the moon."

Sakura was amazed, that was a part of the story they forgot to tell at the Academy.

"Was there any evidence left behind by the Sage that told his story with the Ten-Tails?"

"As a matter of fact there is a tablet that explains all the details of the Sage's history with the Beast. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can read what is written on it. Of course, other people with dōjutsu can also read the inscription on it, but only parts of it."

"I see, so anyone from the Uchiha clan or the Hyuga clan could read a part of the tablet?"

Her uncle nodded.

"What happen to the Sage after the Beast was sealed away?"

"Death was coming for the Sage and he knew he could never accomplish all of his goals alone. That is why he turned to his two sons. He gave his "Eyes" to his oldest son and his "Body" to his youngest son. The oldest son inherent the power of the Sage's chakra and spiritual energy while the youngest inherited the Sage's willpower and physical energy. One believed that the only key to peace was power while the other believed that it was love. When the Sage had to choose a successor, he chose his youngest son. The oldest son was furious and attacked his brother out of rage and jealousy. His actions started a war that would last for generations and generations. And from this war two clans rose, the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan."

Sakura's eyes widen a fraction, but it wasn't at the mention of the Uchiha clan.

_**It's impossible. How does he know about the Senju clan?**_

Sakura's throat and lips became very dry. She swallowed a couple of times, thinking it would help, but it didn't. Her voice cracked as she repeated those two familiar words, "Senju…clan?"

Pein stopped walking and studied his niece with a calculating gaze.

"You know of whom I'm speaking of?"

Sakura nodded very slowly. "The Senju clan and the Uchiha clan were rivals for a very long time. The Senju clan were the descendants of the youngest son and the Uchiha clan of the oldest. Wherever the Senju clan was, the Uchiha clan was always close behind. The Senju had forged a name for themselves before the great villages were founded. Unlike the Uchihas, they didn't specialise or focus on one particular skill; they mastered everything including ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. They became known as the Clan with a Thousand Skills and only the Uchihas were strong enough to stand up to them. The leader of the clan was Hashirama Senju who was known for his wood technique. It was also said that he could control the Tailed Beasts."

Pein stood quiet and listened to what Sakura had to say. Even if he didn't show it, he wasn't at all surprised that Sakura knew so much about such an old clan.

"Like his ancestors before him, Hashirama had a dream of peace in a world full of death and bloodshed. He also had a deep love for his comrades. That love was called the "Will of Fire" and it is believed to be the reason why the Senjus proposed a truce to the Uchihas. Even with the clan leader, Mandara Uchiha, against the truce, the clan accepted. Mandara Uchiha believed the Senju clan would be the destruction of the entire Uchiha clan, but that didn't scare the rest of his clan out of its decision. A little after the truce, the Land of Fire asked both clans to stabilised its border. They ended up settling within those borders and founded the first Hidden Village, Konohagakure. Soon after, the other lands fallowed their example and the world found itself with nine Hidden Villages. Hashirama was named the First Hokage and his dream came to life when the fighting in the world stopped. His dream lived on, but in a different way. It is believed that the descendants of the clan still live on today with the same "Will of Fire" as Hashirama. The only possible living descendant that I know of is the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade since she was the First Hokage's granddaughter. Other descendants of the clan might be around, but there is no way to distinguish them from other shinobi since they have no specific skill."

Pein kept an emotionless face, "You are very informed about the Senju clan. May I ask how you know so much about such an old and almost forgotten clan?"

"As Tsunade's apprentice, I wanted to know a bit about her past and how she came to be the legendary Slug Princess. I didn't ask her personally, but I'm pretty sure she knew about my curiosity. If she did, she never stopped me. In her records, only her first name was mentioned, never her last name. I decided to expand my research to any document mentioning her and that's when I find one name, 'Senju'. I decided to look into the clan, but there was no complete record of it. I had to look into various events and into Konoha's history to find what I know today. It took time, but I was able to piece together what I had found and figure out who the clan was and what had happened to them."

Pein looked at Sakura with a serious face, "That's not the whole story is it, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her uncle with sincerity pouring out of her eyes and her voice, "When my mother died, I decided to look into my parents' files in hopes of finding any living relatives, but I was denied access. When I became Tsunade's apprentice, I was allowed free access to Konoha's library, including the personal files of its citizens. I searched my mother's file first, but I couldn't find anything besides her birth place and Konoha citizenship. When I looked in my father's, there was the typical information you would find in anyone's file, birth certificate, parents name and so on, but there was one thing about his birth certificate that bugged me. I couldn't figure it out at first, but when I took a closer look at the printed name, I saw that there was an almost non-existing difference between my father's first name and last name."

Sakura looked at her uncle with a calculating stare.

_**He is so not going to believe me; he'll probably think I'm crazy or something. I hope I won't regret this.**_

Sakura took a deep breath and continued, "It was such a small difference that it would have been missed by anyone who wouldn't be looking for something out of the ordinary. I traced my hands over the letters of the 'Haruno' and felt the slightest pulse of chakra. I did a Cancel justsu, but nothing happened. I did it again and the 'o' of 'Haruno' faded away. I had to the Cancel several times before the word 'Haruno' completely faded away and was replaced by another name, 'Senj'. The name stayed visible for only a split-second before it vanished and the name 'Haruno' took its rightful place back on the piece of paper."

Sakura lowered her gaze to the ground beneath her feet, "I don't know who would change my father's name and why they would do it. I try to understand who and what I am, but it seems fate is keeping me from it. I finally discover my true name and it doesn't exist. I looked in all the records, but there was no clan going by the name 'Senj'. I hit a dead end uncle."

Sakura let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes.

Pein rested his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "You know exactly who you are and who your ancestors were, Sakura. The answer is right in front of you, it's only missing one letter. But you already know that don't you?"

Sakura kept her eyes shut and shook her head violently, "It's not possible. It's a mistake."

"You can't deny the truth Sakura. You know precisely what your true name is."

Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked at her uncle with a mixture of fear and hope, "My last name cannot be Senju, it just can't. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. I am not a descendant of such a strong clan." Sakura's head fell forward and her bangs covered her pained eyes, "I am not strong enough to be a part of such a clan."

Pein pulled away and looked at his niece with a soft stare, "Think about everything's that happen Sakura, about your capacity to love others, about your abilities and your strong determination to accomplish everything you put your mind to."

Memories came rushing in Sakura's mind.

_**Love…I used my love for Sasuke to try and convince him to stay in Konoha. I wanted to use Love, not…power. When I fought against Ino at the Chuunin Exams, Kakashi said I had a strong capability of putting all shorts of skills like chakra control and powerful strikes in sink. And when I fought Sasori, I refused to lose. I was determined to fight till Gaara was back safe and sound. Could it really be?**_

"You don't parade around saying how good you are or how strong you are. You have a very modest side to yourself Sakura and I know you wouldn't hurt anyone unless they deserved it. You have an incredible physical strength and a strong will; it's what keeps you going through hard times." Pein smiled, "But you capacity to love is what makes you the shinobi you are. Your love for a fellow shinobi or for a friend is what pushes you to win that fight, to keep going till the very end. The 'Will of Fire' is deep within you Sakura; you just have to look inside your own heart to find it."

Sakura took a moment to take everything in. The more she thought about her life and what had happen, the more resemblances to the Senju clan she saw. Lifting her head, she focused her sad eyes on her uncle, "I lost the 'Will of Fire' when I left Konoha, uncle. It says that any true leaf shinobi will love, believe, cherish and fight for the sake of their village. I abandoned mine, uncle."

"You did not abandon your village Sakura; you'll see it in time. You left it because it was your time for you to go and you will return when the time is right."

"I'm really a descendant of one of the strongest clans to ever walk this Earth?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Pein nodded, "That is why Itachi expects you to cheat his eyes. You have the capacity of standing up to him, to any Uchiha. It's in your blood Sakura. Your training is only a guide line to your capabilities. You're the only one who can make those skills come to the surface."

"Do you think anyone else knows about my true identity?"

Pein shook his head, "Sadly, I have no idea. Your father had his name changed a long time before he met your mother."

"How do you know so much about this uncle?"

"Your father had a mission not far from the borders of Ame. After he completed it, he made a little detour and came to see him. I wasn't expecting him to be knocking on my door that day, but it was still good to see him. We had a talked and he explained his true identity to me. I swore I would take his secret to the grave and I haven't said a word to anyone since then. He wanted to make sure that if something ever happened to him and your mother there would be at least one person who would know the truth about his family and that would be able to take care of you."

"Why did he turn to you, uncle? What was so special about you that convince him to confess in you and no one else?"

"Like your father, I have a part of the Sage of Six Paths that lives in me."

"What part?"

"I have the Rinnegan, the same eye technique the Sage had when he was alive. I am the only one besides him that has it."

"That means you're the only one that can read the tablet he left behind."

"Correct." Pein started walking again and Sakura fallowed him, her true name still stuck in her mind.

"That will be all for today Sakura. I expect to see you at the training grounds tomorrow at 4h00 O'clock sharp."

"That was it?"

"Yes. They are different forms of training Sakura and learning your history is one of them. Now that you know what you are capable of, you won't be afraid when the time comes to put it in practice."

Sakura nodded. _**It does make sense…in a strange way.**_

"Now, why don't we go have supper? I've heard you haven't had anything for lunch, only an apple?"

Sakura gave her uncle a cheap smile, "He he, I wasn't really hungry?"

"Come on, we'll fix something up."

Pein and Sakura made their way towards the entrance, leaving the room deserted and quiet. As they were coming down the corridor and heading to the kitchen, no words were spoken. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of their shoes on the marble floor.

_**I still can't believe it. **_

* * *

Hey people, I hope you liked the chapter. :) Sorry I took so long, I had a few...complications. This chapter was for you guys and I really hope you enjoyed it. I know Sakura doesn't have a one specific skill, but I really loved the idea of her having all shorts of different skills. A special thanks to **wolf of secrets, PrincessDarkSaku **and** harunosakua,** my story would still be in danger if you guys hadn't stepped up and spoken. And a very special thank you to all of my readers for supporting me and my story during that complicated time, I wouldn't have made it without you guys.

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**

I would like to thank **CherryBlossomLove** (I'm giving Sakura the capability to master all forms of ninjutsu, taijutsu and gejutsu, I hope it's enough for you! :) And if it isn't, I hope we can still be best friends! ;) Thanks for writing and take care of yourself!), **too lazy to log in **(I'm glad you're liking the story. As for your questions, 1-Yes, she's going to be stronger, but remember, there isn't only physical strengh and 2-No she doesn't have the Rinnegan, only Pein. If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask! ;) Thanks for taking the time to write and take care!), **no-name **(I'm glad my story brught a smile to your face afterthat long day! :D And really glad you liked the fighting scene, it was my first. I promise to update as soon as I can! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and I'll be looking forward to them if you decide to write again. Take care!/chapter 14: Thanks, but like the say:shit happens. I won't I promise! And carefull, we don't want you getting in trouble for saying bad words... ;) ) **deidaraluver **(I'm happy you enjoyed Sakura's time with Konan. :) I have complete faith in Sakura, she'll find a way to beat Itachi. Poor Deidara, he's going to have to get used to it... :P Thank you so much for writing and take care of yourself! P.S. No problem!:D/ chapter 14: Sadly, some people think they can do what ever they want. Hopefully it won't happen again.) **xHellzNox **(Ha ha! I'm extremly happy to hear that you're loving it! :D Thanks! Thank you for taking the time to write to me and take care!) **sabl** (Ha ha! I'm happy you liked the chapter! I had something else already planned, but I'll keep your idea in mind . I'll see what I'll do ok? Thanks for the tip! :D I appreciate it! Take care!/ chapter 14: Don't worry, I promised I would keep the story going and I will! ;) Maybe, but I don't know what her motives were, I just hope she wn't do it again. I promise you sabl, I will never stop this story until I finish it!) **dreamlessnights **(He he, sorry about the long chater. Hopefully you didn't read a big bok before reading this one! :P Ya, I get you point. I probably would have done the same thing. Your reviews are just fine. The lenght doesn't matter, it's the fact that you took the time to write! ;) Sorry for the sealling, my writing is terrible when I speed on the keyboard... Thanks for everyting, as always, and take care! P.S. Thanks for the book's title, I'll check it out as soon as I can! :D P.S.S. :P You are NOT weird, you are a fun person! And Yes, I love how you sign your name!/ chapter 14: I'm sorry it happened to you too! :( There is no need to apoligse, I'de rather see my readers happy then angry and sad. So please, keep smiling ok? :) ) **Lizzy **(No Lizzy, it is me that thanks you for your support and it is because of you guys that I'm not letting this story down. :) Thank you Lizzy, your words were very kind. Take care of yourself!) (They have no clue. There's no need to be sorry for your language, yu should have seen me when I found out what happened...not pretty. I'm happy to know I can count on you for support and that you're liking the story! I'm trully glad that I can count on you! Thank you so much for everything and take care of yourself! ;) ) **natasaa **(You are completly rightnatasaa, and I thank God they left the site and that they took they fake stories with them. Let's just hope we can avoid it happening again in the future. Thank you so much for your concern and take care of yourslef!:) ) **anonymus **(Why she did it, I don't know. But I don't think she'll be doing it again, not for a while anyways. Thank you so much, I'm happy that the other authors and I can count on you to tell warn us if this happens again! :D Take care of yourself!) **Pheobe21 **(Thank you, I'm really happy you're liking it! :D It is an aweful thing, and it's even worse that it happened to other people as well. Me too I'm glad I'm still continuing the story! ;) Thank you so much for your concern and take care of yourself!) **Itachi005 **(I'm really glad you're loving the story and thank you. There is no need t be angry, not anymore. So just relax and enjoy the story ok? It is me who thanks you for listening, for your concern, but mostly, for taking the time to read my story! ;) Take care of yourself! P.S. I'm sotouched and happy that I could inspire you, eve if it's in a small way, I'm very glad! :D And I'm happy you'll always read the original version of a story!) **animeangel88 **(chapter 9: I'm gald you're loving it! :D Of course I'll keep updating, don't worry about that! Thanks for taking the time to write and take care!)


	16. Chapter 15

**~Chapter 15: Too much, too fast~**

_"That will be all for today Sakura. I expect to see you at the training grounds tomorrow at 4h00 O'clock sharp."_

_"That was it?"_

_"Yes. They are different forms of training Sakura and learning your history is one of them. Now that you know what you are capable of, you won't be afraid when the time comes to put it in practice."_

_Sakura nodded. __**It does make sense…in a strange way.**_

_"Now, why don't we go have supper? I've heard you haven't had anything for lunch, only an apple?"_

_Sakura gave her uncle a cheap smile, "He he, I wasn't really hungry?"_

_"Come on, we'll fix something up."_

_Pein and Sakura made their way towards the entrance, leaving the room deserted and quiet. As they were coming down the corridor and heading to the kitchen, no words were spoken. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of their shoes on the marble floor._

_**I still can't believe it. **_

Sakura and Pein had reached the main hall and were now heading down the West wing towards the kitchen. Silence still lingered in the air around them as they got closer and closer to their destination. Sakura was fallowing her uncle physically, but her mind was far, far away from her uncle, from the blank walls of the corridor, from the sound of their shoes on the wooden floorboards, from everything. On the outside, she looked calmed and relaxed, but something was brewing behind her emerald eyes, deep inside her soul. She now knew the truth about her past and about her identity. Even dhow it overwhelmed her to finally know the truth, it still pained her like a fresh wound. A shaky sigh made its way out of her pale pink lips as she tried to get a grip on her throbbing heart and tried to ease her aching soul. It was never easy to face the truth; it was even harder to except it. This was a painful reality that Sakura was slowly starting to understand with every wave of pain that crashed against her failing heart.

_**I'm really happy to know who I really am and where I come from, but it hurts.**__** It hurts as much as when I discovered how low my **__**friends**__** thought of me. How could such a revealing moment feel like one of the worse moments of my life? All my life, I went by day by day knowing that something was off, that something wasn't right. I wasn't looking for any answers, and even if I did, only silence would be my answer. The words were never spoken, but I could feel that, deep inside, I wasn't being me, that a part of me was lost in the shadows and that I couldn't reach it or touch it. I shouldn't feel this hurt, I should be happy? Only happy... **_

_**What does my uncle expect of me? Does he expect me to live up to my ancestors' reputation and take off where they stopped? Am I supposed to excel in everything right away? What happens if I fail him, if I fail my family, myself? What does he expect me to do with my old life? Am I supposed to let everything go and start **__**anew? Even if the bond I had with my former friends and teachers ended in a terrible and painful way, I still can't forget all the good times we had together… once upon a time. Itachi said the past makes us who we are. How are all those good and bad memories going to make me who I am? What role does my past have to play in the rest of my life and what should I do with everything that happened in Konoha? Kami, I'm so confused! **_

Sakura glanced at her uncle.

_**I really don't want to disappoint him…**_

Pein kept looking straight ahead as he gently spoke, "What is troubling you Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked at her uncle with a cheap look.

"How did you..."

Pein glanced at Sakura with a knowing look, "You can't fool your uncle now come on, out with it."

Sakura stopped walking and Pein followed her example.

"It's just…" she took a deep breath and looked deeply into her uncle's eyes, "It's just that I don't know what you are expecting from me uncle. I don't know if you expect me to take in everything you just said and go on with my life as a kunoichi like nothing happened, or if I'm supposed to forget my past life in Konoha and start anew as a Senju and not as a Haruno. I, I just don't know what to do."

Sakura's eyes closed as lowered her head.

"I've spent my whole life disappointing my friends and my teachers and I am sick and tired of it. I couldn't live with myself if I disappointed Shika or the other members or you," her eyes slowly opened and settled on her uncle's blank face, "especially you uncle. I don't want to be another failure."

Sakura eyes widen as she felt Pein's arms wrap around her and his head rest on hers.

"I expect you to do what you feel is right, nothing more, nothing less. It is your choice to do what you wish with the knowledge I gave you on your past. Embracing your true roots doesn't mean that you have to forget your entire childhood, you entire life in Konoha. You can choose to ignore what I told you or you can choose to accept it, the decision is yours and yours only.

There was a brief silence before Pein whispered, "No matter what you choose, you will always have my support."

Sakura wrapped her own arms firmly around her uncle's body and close her eyes.

"Thank you."

Pein and Sakura separated from their embrace and continued on their way. As they were walking, Sakura noticed something very strange about the base.

Frowning, she spoke in a confused tone, "Uncle?"

"Um?"

"Why is it so quiet? I mean, there's always someone arguing or screaming or swearing or breaking something around the base…" Sakura and Pein turned left and turned into the kitchen, "And now it's all…"

"SURPRISE!"

Sakura didn't have the time to react before she was tackled by Tobi who engulfed her in a huge hug.

"PRETTY BLOSSOM!"

It wasn't long before Tobi got hit straight across the head by Konan.

"TOBI you idiot! Let her go before you suffocate her!"

Tobi let Sakura go immediately and hid behind Kisame who simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Evil origami lady scared Tobi."

Konan put her hands on her hips and sent Tobi a glare that screamed murder, " And evil origami lady is going to break every single bone in your body if you keep aggravating her!"

Tobi started waking his hand all around, grabbing his face in pure horror, "Tobi surrenders! Tobi surrenders! Please…don't kill Tobi!"

Konan smirked in triumph and turned to the still stunned Sakura.

"Sakura, you ok?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at Konan with a very confused face. "What's going on?"

"It's a surprise celebration Pinky, daw."

Sakura gently tilted her head to the side, "A celebration for what?"

Konan smiled gently, "You didn't think we would make you an official Akatsuki member and not celebrate it did you?"

Sakura gave her a cheap face, "Well…"

Kisame brought one of his hands to his heart and put on a pained expression, "Aw Pinky, I thought you knew us better than that. I'm shocked!"

Hidan snorted, "Take it to the powder room Mr. I'm so sensitive, you're mushy talking is making me fucking sick."

Kakuzu glared at Hidan, "Shut up Hidan and watch your language! I will not tolerate any of your despicable language today."

Hidan was about to reply, but decided against it and closed his mouth. His ego was badly hurt, but for the first time in his life, he acquiesce Kakuzu request. It was Sakura's special day and he felt oblige to make an effort. She did, after all, spend the night with him during his blood ritual. The least he could for her was to watch his mouth and try not to call her a bitch. He did say "try".

Sakura gave Hidan a little smile and winked at Kakuzu.

Konan grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to the head of the kitchen table were she would sit. Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Tobi, Kakuzu, Sasori and Kisame followed their example and took their own seat at the table.

Sakura glanced back at her uncle. Pein was still standing at the doorway; a little smile had made its way to his lips, invisible to anyone who didn't know how to look for it. She gave him one of her crazy grins and went back to Konan who was explaining all the trouble she had to go through because of the boys and how they were very inconsiderate and in need of "gentlemen" lessons.

Pein looked upon the scene before him with a warm, happy feeling in his heart. True, the Akatsuki members have had their differences, but they were always family, each one ready to give their life to save the other. But this time, it was different. Seeing them all together, laughing and smiling it was a nice sight to see.

He scanned the room one last time before turning around and walking back to his office. There were urgent matters that needed to be attended to immediately. It pained him to not be there for Sakura's celebration, but Akatsuki business came before everything else, especially since it concerned his niece's safety.

The walk back to his office was fast, but quiet. Pein's only focus now was getting to his office so that matters that have been blurry and unclear these past few days would finally make sense. Pein arrived to the main hall and walked up the flights of stairs to his office door. Turning the nob, he stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

Pein took a few long strides to his office desk, "I'm not at all surprise to see you already here", he sat in his chair and link his fingers together, "Zetsu".

The black and white man standing before him grinned like a mad man, "I'm sorry I took so long to get back, Pein-sama. There were a few…developments that I couldn't ignore."

Pein raised his eyebrow, "Was your mission successful?"

Zetsu nodded his head, "Yes, Pein-sama."

"And your presence in our friendly neighbor's backyard was undetected?"

Zetzu nodded again, "As always, Pein-sama"

Pein relaxed and leaned back in his chair, "Very well, what do you have to report?"

"Suna is no longer on the move. All of the ninjas that were deployed for Haruno Sakura's search returned to the village. No additional ambu or high ranking ninjas were sent on a second search, but they increased their patrols around the walls and at the gates. They also posted her description and file picture in every building. If she is spotted anywhere near or within Suna, the Kazekage is to be informed and she is to be arrested immediately."

Pein nodded his head, "As expected from Suna's finest Kazekage. What about Konoha? What is the Godaime up to now?"

"The three teams that were sent to search the surrounding areas have all return. Their reports to the Hokage state that they didn't find anything. The copy ninja stated the little incident in Rain, but the Hokage didn't discuss it any further."

Pein frowned, "That is strange. She wouldn't ignore such a detail from one of her best nijas so easily."

"That is what I also believed, Pein-Sama. So I decided to stay an extra day to see what I could dig up."

"I suppose your waiting paid off."

Zetsu let a little smile make its way to his lips, "Yes. A great and powerful ninja came to visit the Hokage."

"Jiraiya."

"That is correct Pein-Sama. He came to Konoha on the Hokage's personal request. She needed the assistance of a ninja who had his ear to the ground and who would be better informed about a rogue ninja."

"What did he tell her?"

"He told her…."

**Flash Back**

_Tsunade __stood standing in front of her window, hands crossed over her chest, eyes blazing and staring at nothing in particular. Jiraiya had entered her office only moments ago and stood in front of her desk without saying a word. He knew Tsunade long enough to know when she was stable, when she was on a rampage and when she was terrified out of her mind. Right now, he could feel a mixture of anger in fear in the air and he didn't want to make a wrong move and have it all fall on him._

_Jiraiya__ had heard about Sakura. Such an event is hard to keep quiet. He kept a blank face as he spoke the words that couldn't be left unsaid, "I heard you lost your star pupil."_

_Tsunade shot him a glare as she turned around, "I didn't lose her. She simply ran away for a few days."_

"_She left on her own free will, Tsunade. Do you have any idea why she would leave her home all of a sudden?"_

_She kept her gaze steady as she answered, __"I have no clue."_

"_People don't leave their entire lives for nothing, Tsunade! What happened to her?"_

_She __slammed her right hand on her desk, "I don't know!"_

_Tsunade grabbed her throbbing head in both her hands. "I don't know why she left Jiraiya. All I know is that if we don't find her before the Akatsuki, Konoha is lost. Everything that we have worked so hard to accomplish will be lost."_

"_Why would you loose everything because of one single Kunoichi?" _

_Tsunad__e sighed, "Do you know the Senju clan, Jiraiya?"_

_He was stunned at first, but Jiraiya gained back his control, "I haven't heard that name in a very, very long time. Why do you bring it up now?"_

_Tsunade lifted her head and looked at Jiraiya with a very tired expression, "Because that is Sakura's true last name." She sat down as she continued, "For years, her true identity remained a secret. A cover story was made up for her father and a new last name was given to him. This was all before I became Hokage of course. The elders feared that if people like the Akatsuki ever found out that one of the remaining living descendants of the clan was here, in Konoha, they would try to convince them to join and, if they ever refused, kill them. It was wrong to keep the truth from her, but we did it all to protect her. I even found a new kunoichi to take her place as my pupil and I limited her access to dangerous missions. Everything was done to keep her identity from surfacing."_

_She took in a long breath, "I know she's confused and scared, but we need to find her Jiraiya. Kakashi informed me that he felt her chakra at a little inn in Ame when they went looking for her. But when he went into the room to find it, it was gone. If she is in Rain, we need to find her before the Akatsuki act, before it's too late."_

"_It's already too late Tsunade.__"_

_Tsunade looked at him with confusion written all over her face, " Word on Ame's border is that the Akatsuki just recruited a new member, a young woman around 18 to 20 years old with pink hair who used to belong to Konoha."_

_Tsunade shook her head violently and her voice rose, __"They could have forced her to do it. She wouldn't be strong enough to face any of the Akatsuki members traveling in pairs let alone the entire Akatsuki."_

_Jiraiya slowly shook his__ head, "She wasn't forced into the Akatsuki. Tsunade, she decided to join them on her own free will."_

_Tsunade wasn't convinced, __"People lose touch with reality when strong emotions consume them and things become very unclear to them. She probably made a rash decision to save her own life, that's all."_

"_Joining the Akatsuki isn't a walk in park Tsunade; it is a very big decision. You know Sakura, I know Sakura, and we both know that she doesn't make rash decision. She would never have joined the Akatsuki if she didn't think it was the right thing to do, even if her life depended on it. She decided to join them simply because she wants to be with them."_

_Tsunade snorted, "How do I know your information's accurate?"_

_Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with understanding in his eyes and reached out to take one of her cold hands into his own, "I lost one of my pupils to the Akatsuki too, Tsunade. There isn't a day that goes by without me thinking about it. I couldn't do anything about it then and I can't do anything about it now. The same goes for you."_

_He looked deeply in her eyes and spoke in a very gentle voice he only keeps for her, "Just let it go, Tsunade. Let it go."_

_Tsunade smacked his hand away and rose from her chair, "I refuse to give up on Sakura! I will bring her back weather she wants to or not and with force if necessary. I will not have my student parade around with a group of selfish villains that plague the world with their very existence." _

_Jiraiya frowned, "You're only angry because she chose a bunch of murderers over you. Didn't you stop to think for a second that maybe they could give her something that neither you nor anyone else in Konoha could give her?"_

_Tsunade__ stomped to the door and opened it. Looking straight forward she spoke, "Get out."_

_Jiraiya painfully walked towards the doo__r and stopped In front of Tsunade, "Let this go Tsunade or it will end up destroying you."_

_Tsunade kept a blank face, "Goodbye Jiraiya."_

_Jiraiya only shook his head and left the room without turning back. As soon as his foot was out the door, Tsunade slammed it shut and went back to her desk and sake. _

**End of flashback**

Pein sat there in silence, taking everything Zetsu had just told him.

"I see. Where did Jiraiya go after their discussion?"

"He left Konoha, Pein-sama."

"And the Godaime?"

"She hadn't issued any orders when I left."

Pein nodded, "She won't be making any decisions for a few days. That will give us a little time to organize ourselves."

Pein leaned forward in his chair, "Inform the other members that Jiraiya is on the move and that they have to take extra precautions when they leave the base. He will be snooping around Ame and I do not want any slip ups."

Zetsu nodded, "Understood, Pein-sama."

"Also tell them to keep and extra eye on Sakura, she not to leave the base alone for any reasons."

"Yes, Pein-sama."

Pein paused for a second before speaking, "Good job Zetsu, you really came through."

"Thank you."

"That will be all for now Zetsu." That's when a name crossed Pein's mind, "Oh, and one more thing Zetsu."

"Yes, Pein-sama?"

"Does the name Shika mean anything to you?"

"It might be the Nara boy, Shikamaru Nara."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Shikamaru Nara is of the Hokage's consultants. He specializes in the shadow jutsus and he was one of the first to reach chūnin-level. He is a very capable ninja with a great mind. He is the one behind all of Konoha's defense and attack plans."

"What can you tell me about his ties with Konoha?"

"All I know is that he was very close with Haruno Sakura."

Pein though about it for a minute and nodded, "Very well, you are dismissed Zetsu."

Zetsu bowed and exited the room. He knew exactly what his next destination was, the kitchen. As the door closed behind Zetsu, Pein's mind drifted to thoughts of his childhood and of his former teacher. He knew that Sakura would eventually have to face the sacrifices that came with her decision. He only hoped she would be ready for it when the time came and that her ties with this Shikamaru boy won't get in her way.

_**So it begins…**_

Talking and laughing flowed out of the kitchen and into the hall. The Akatsuki members were now enjoying a lovely dinner together. They were all having an amazing time and talking about meaningless things and important things. Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Sakura. She was really bonding with her new family and she loved it. There was a current debate at the table and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the serious air Kakuzu took whenever he spoke about his deep, eternal passion, money.

"Money is not something to be taken lightly. It is what keeps this organization running. Without it, we have nothing."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Ya, ya, what ever Kakuzu. Why don't you stop freaking lecturing us about your precious money and talk about something more interesting like blood and sacrifice?"

Kakuzu shot him a glare, "I keep _lecturing_ about it so that brainless idiots like you who waste time sacrificing people to a stupid God instead of just killing them and be done with it might someday understand that it is costing us money. And that without this money, you wouldn't even be able to afford a kunai to kill yourself."

Sakura reached out to Kakuzu who was sitting on her right and patted his hand, "Its ok Kakuzu. Dumb people like Hidan do not understand anything above genin level. Don't waste your time on him; it goes in one ear and out the other."

Kakuzu smirked, "You're right Sakura. I keep forgetting that Hidan has a lower intellectual level than any normal person. How can he understand something as complex as money when he doesn't even have a brain?"

"I so do have a fucking brain!"

"Hidan! What did I say about swearing?" That really got Hidan's blood boling.

The other members sat back and enjoyed the scene developing in front of their eiyes. Kakuzu and Hidan had arguments and non-friendly discussion on regular bases, but tonight took the cake. Frankly, they were simply having fun, something that didn't happen as often until a certain pink haired kunoichi joined the party.

Konan tried really hard to control her lips from curving into a smile and shot a "not nice but _so_ funny" look at Sakura and tried to calm the boys down before they tore up the place, "Now boys, today is Sakura's special day. How many times do I have to ask you guys to behave yourselves?"

"You want _me_ to behave myself after she took that money-loving-prick's side?"

"Yes Hidan, even if she took Kakuzu's side."

Kakuzu smirked again, "Jealous Hidan?"

"That's it!"

"What's going on?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the kitchen's door where Zetsu was standing.

Deidara was the first to speak, "Hey Zetsu my man, what's been cooking, uh?"

Kisame was the next one to talk, "Ya Zetsu, where have you been."

Zetsu's eyes rested on Sakura as he spoke, "On a mission."

There was a short awkward silence before Konan decided to speak, "Zetsu, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Zetsu, the last member of the Akatsuki."

Sakura looked deeply into Zetsu's eyes. "I know you."

Everyone at the table was stunned, everyone except Zetsu.

Sakura repeated, "I know you. Not you personally, but your chakra, your presence, I've felt it before." She took a pause, "I felt it when I was in Ame."

* * *

Hello people, I know I haven't updated in a very, very long time, but it couldn't be helped. I didn't get to reply to any of your lovely reviews like I always do either because I've been tied up for the past few months. I am applying to University really soon and I have a lot of pressure in school, not counting all the other problems I have. I didn't write because not only because I didn't have the time, but also because the words weren't coming to me and I didn't want to write an excuse of a chapter because you guys deserve so much more than the minimum. I am truly sorry it took so long, but if you are the readers I believe you to be, I know you will understand. I will try to reply to every single person that has written to me since my "break" and hopefully I will have answered all of you by next week. There is no guarantee since I start my finals in two weeks and I'm going to be drowning in my studies.

I thank you from the bottom of my fear for your patience and understanding and I truly hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much as always my dear readers. It feels good to write again and I am truly happy to be back on fanfic, to be back with you guys. I really did miss all of you.

Take care guys and I will try to answer you guys soon ok? Your author for always,

~tainted cherry blossom~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**

**Dear Sam, **

**you got it all wrong. I didn't stop because of what people said; I stopped writing because I couldn't write anymore. I didn't know how to express myself, what to feel and I was confused. I was forcing the words out instead of having them come freely to me and that wasn't working for me, for the story. It's coming back to me now, slowly but surely. I made a promise to you guys, I promised I would see this story till the end and I will. It's just that it might take longer than I wanted it to. I would never let you down Sam, never. **

**~blossom~**


	17. Chapter 16

**~Chapter ****16: Three is not enough~**

_"What's going on?"_

_Everyone's eyes turned to the kitchen's door where Zetsu was standing._

_Deidara was the first to speak, "Hey Zetsu my man, what's been cooking, uh?"_

_Kisame was the next one to talk, "Ya Zetsu, where have you been?"_

_Zetsu's eyes rested on Sakura as he spoke, "On a mission..."_

_There was a short awkward silence before Konan decided to speak, "Zetsu, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Zetsu, the last member of the Akatsuki."_

_Sakura looked deeply into Zetsu's eyes. "I know you."_

_Everyone at the table was stunned, everyone except Zetsu._

_Sakura repeated her innocent words, "I know you. Not you personally, but your chakra. Your presence, I've felt it before." She took a pause, "Not here, but somewhere else, somewhere recent."_

There was another moment of silence and all the Akatsuki members could do was look at Sakura then at Zetsu then back to Sakura again.

Finally, after a few more minutes of thinking, Sakura snapped her fingers together as she came to realize the source of this familiarity, « Ame. I first felt your chakra in Ame. You were the one keeping an eye on me during my stay at the inn, weren't you? »

Zetsu didn't speak a word, but he nodded his head in agreement. Everyone in the kitchen was shocked to say the least. No one had ever been able to feel Zetsu's presence when he was spying for the Akatsuki or, in this case, keeping an eye on one of their future family member. He slipped through secured locations like a breeze through the trees. That was one of the reasons Pein insisted he joined the Akatsuki in the first place. His capability of going in and out of an area undetected made him the perfect choice to spy on the enemy and keep of record of their location and movements. Only the members who worked with him in the past could recognize his signature and even then, it took them a while to sense it properly. Yet, this young kunoichi could feel and remember his chakra when not even two of the Legendary Sannin could.

Sakura took a moment to actually look at Zetsu. She found it amazing that half of his skin was black as the night and the other half as white as snow. The carnivore plant flower that circled his head was a vivid green and seemed to calm the harsh contrast of his skin's colors. But what stunned Sakura the most were his piercing eyes that were a pure yellow gold. With a small smile creeping up her pink lips, Sakura walked up to Zetsu and offered her hand, « It's a pleasure to meet the last member of the Akatsuki. »

Zetsu starred at the intriguing thing for a second before putting his own black hand in her pale one to give it a little brief shake. « It's nice to finally meet you too, Haruno Sakura. »

Konan didn't wait any longer before getting the party started again, « Ok people, enough with the introductions. We are here to party! » She closed her eyes as a big smile appeared on her pink lips and brought her hands together, « It's dessert time! »

Kisame's, Deidara's, and Hidan's eyes widden at her words, « Konan… »

But it was too late when Konan realized the abomination her simple and innocent words brought on the whole lot of them. Tobi was already out of control, jumping up and down all over the place when he heard the word « dessert ».

« Dessert…DESSERT! YAY! Tobi LOVES desserts! What dessert is it? Is it a cake? Is it a pie? Is it pudding? Tobi LOVES pudding! Is it chocolate pudding? Tobi LOVES chocolate! Tobi likes vanilla too, but he prefers choco… »

Kisame was starting to have a headache because of the orange blob's rambling and he just had to take drastic measures to shut him up. So Kisame did what any desperate fish man would do when he's on the verge of losing his mind, he slammed his fist down hard on Tobi's head like he was a judge demanding silence by slamming his hammer down in a court room. While Konan was getting the Black Forest Cake out of the oven, Sakura went to get a bag of ice for the new bump that was now decorating Tobi's pretty little head.

As the cake stood majestically in front of Sakura, everyone gathered around her. Her eyes were huge emerald pearls as she took in every detail of the cake. The delicious delight was covered with a thick layer of white frosting. Thin petal-like sliced pieces of pink colored chocolate stuck to it sides while the top of the cake had little swirls of cream each cradling a sweet red cheery all around it. The center of the cake had the words « Welcome to the Akatsuki Sakura! » written in a light green frosting. All in all the cake was, for a lack of better word, simply perfect.

Konan had one hand resting on Sakura's shoulder and, with the other, handed her the cutting knife. She smiled as she read Sakura's mind, « You like it? »

Sakura couldn't help but grin like a mad woman, « I love it! » As she took the knife from Konan's hands she asked: «Did you make it Konan? »

Konan grinned herself, « Yup with my own two hands. »

Kisame leaned next to Sakura's ear and whispered: « Careful Sakura, looks can be deceiving…It might look good, but the taste might end up killing you… »

Sakura giggled as Konan's eyebrow twitched with rage, « Then you wouldn't mind having the first piece, right _Kisame_. I mean, it's not like your death would mark the rest of our lives with anything other than happiness. » Konan made the evilest smirk a girl could manage, « So why don't you be a man and take the first bite? »

Sakura handed him a huge piece on a plastic plate with a fork and winked at him, « Bon appetite! »

Kisame took the plate and eyed its content suspiciously. Hidan, who was getting impatient, urged him to take a bite, « Dam it Kisame will you hurry up? »

Kisame shot him a glare and slowly brought the cake covered fork to his mouth. Everyone seemed to lean in and hold their breaths, waiting to see what would happen to the blue man. Kisame opened his mouth slightly and let the utensil slip in. His face contorted in a strange expression as he chewed the cake. After swallowing, he patted himself over the chest and face, checking himself to make sure nothing fell off or if his skin changed color. The analyzing air he had finally faded and a huge smile took over, "I'm still alive!"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Of for Jashin's sake!"

Deidara was fuming with rage, "Who cares that you're still living, ya! How is it?"

Kisame lifted his shoulders and shrugged, « It's not bad. »

Konan smacked the back of his head, « Not bad! That's all you have to say! »

Kisame lifted his hands as if to surrender, « Alright, alright, I give in! It's amazing ok? Now can you stop hitting me? I'm not your personal punching bag you know. »

Konan threw her fist in the air, « Yes! Success! »

Hidan rolled his eyes, « Finafuckingly! Now can I have a piece? »

Sakura held the knife in mid air and looked at him with a « didn't you forget something » look. Hidan looked beyond annoyed as he said a very forced « please ». Sakura smiled in satisfaction as she cut him and all the other members a piece of the scrumptious cake. Even Tobi got to have a giant piece, as long as he didn't scream the word « dessert » over and over again. Sakura cut an extra piece and kept it on the side. She was planning on bring it to her uncle later on. With all the commotion, shock, shouting hitting and punching, this was a very successful welcoming party and everyone had an amazing time, especially the welcoming girl.

As the conversations and the cake came to an end, one by one the members each retreated back to their own business. Some went to bed; others went to train or watch TV. Konan was taking care of the dishes with the help of Tobi who had « volunteered » after she had shot him a death glare. The only ones remaining at the table were Sakura and Kakuzu who were having a nice cup of coffee and sharing a light conversation.

« Did you enjoy yourself? »

Sakura smiled a soft sweet smile, « I did. To be frank, I haven't been shown such kindness in a very, very long time. » Sakura sight as unwanted images of her friend's cruel and cold words and actions from the last few months slipped out of their locked chambers and invaded her mind. Forcing her heart's wounds to open up once again and let the pain flow freely in her veins, freezing as it went.

Kakuzu could see the pain and sadness wash over her face. Whatever she was thinking about was anything but a happy memory. « Don't let all the bad times bury the good ones. Just put them aside for now and focus on the moment at hand. We all have sad memories we would like to erase, but they will follow us for the rest of our lives. The worst thing you can do is let them burden you in the present and in the future. Eventually, you will come face to face with your past, but that time hasn't come yet. Let them go for now Sakura. »

Kakuzu reached over and gave her cold hand a little squeeze. Black eyes poured understanding and kindness into her forest ones, « Let them go. »

_**What would I do without him?**_ Sakura managed to give him a little smile, « Thanks Kakuzu. »

« That's what I'm here for. I wasn't put on this Earth to only keep Hidan in check you know. » Kakuzu gave her hand another squeeze before letting her hand go.

Something that Sakura had completely forgotten suddenly popped in her mind, taking over all the space in her mind and forcing the terrible horrors of her past life to fade away, for the moment at least, « Hey Kakuzu, could you show me the library? I haven't had the chance to see it yet. »

« Alright, come with me. » Kakuzu got up from his seat with Sakura fallowing. But before heading out the door, Sakura rushed to the back of the kitchen and gave Konan a big kiss on the cheek, « Thanks for everything Konan! »

Konan smiled at the sister like gesture, «It's my pleasure honey, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. »

«Oh, and Konan? », Sakura went to the table and brought back a plate.

She turned around, «Ya? »

Handing her the plate, Sakura smiled, «Would you mind keeping this under lock and hey? I didn't have a chance to go see Pein and it's a bit late for cake. »

Konan smiled, «No problem, unless you want it to mysteriously disappears because someone wanted a late night snack. », she sent a knowing glare towards Tobi who lifted his hands in the air.

«Tobi won't touch it, Tobie swears! Tobi will be a good boy! »

«Tobi better be a good boy or else Konan will be a very bad girl and send Tobi to his grave. »

Tobi only shuttered as Sakura laughed. She returned to Kakuzu's side and they started their way towards the library, shouting a «good night» to Konan and Tobi before leaving the kitchen.

Ten minutes, a few turns and a couple of dozen steps later, the duo finally reached two hand carved French doors. Kakuzu took the handle of both doors and pushed down, unlocking them. With one swift movement, Kakuzu pushed the doors open, «Welcome to the Akatuski's Library. »

Kakuzu stepped aside to let Sakura in. She took two steps and just stood there, amazed by the size of the library. The library had two floors filled with hundreds of bookshelves that were each filled to the top with all kinds of reading material. At the center of the room, there were a few work tables surrounded by a few chairs. Giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating every corner of the cream-colored library. «This is huge! »

«Yes, it is «huge». If there's any kind of book you're looking for, you won't have any trouble finding it here. »

Sakura smiled. « Thanks Kakuzu. » Kakuzu nodded lightly as he started closing the two doors. « I'll let you explore on your own. Good night Sakura. »

Sakura looked back at Kakuzu, « Good night! » When the doors were closed, Sakura rubbed her two hands together and smirked, « Now, where are you? » Slowly, she started making her way to the first bookshelves, all the while scanning each section's name in search the particular one she had in mind. Going down the aisle, her eyes ran over each golden letter that marked each self, murmuring to herself "M, M, M…" She was about half way through the rows when she found what she was looking for.

"Aha! There you are!" Sakura carefully studied each book until her search was answered and she pulled out a few bricks. Cradling four books in her arms, Sakura grinned as she walked to one of the desk and placed her precious treasures on it. Sitting, she opened the first book of the pile. Running her hand over the brown velvet hardcover she smiled, "It's time to get back into the game…" and with that, Sakura started flipping thought the pages, carefully reading all of its content. The title of the book was carved in gold and two words shinned distinctly in the light as she moved it around: Medical Jutsus.

Tsunade always told me that the purpose of a medical ninja in a team is to heal and take care of wounded team members during a mission. We are not the ones who charge in first, weapons at the ready to meet the enemy head on. We have to hold back, keep our distance, and only engage our opponent when it is absolutely inevitable, because a wounded medic nin is a medic nin we can do without. My confrontation with Sasori illustrated that I could take care of myself and that all the hard training I did with Tsunade proved to be very useful in times of healing as well as in times of fighting. Of course, Tsunade only showed me the good side of the medical field. She focus my training on healing fractures, closing cuts, even removing poison from living tissues and stopping a wound from bleeding. That's all that ever really mattered, nothing else. There was simply no room for anything other than the well being of my team.

But she forgot to show me the other side of a medical nin, a darker, more violent side. A side whose purpose is to inflict pain instead of healing it, a side whose goal is to kill the person, not save them. Her morals and beliefs are what probably kept those truths in the darkness, but I'm willing to shed a bit of light on them. I do not regret what I learned from her. Even with all the hate my heath bares for that woman I am still grateful for what she taught me. Right now, I just need to deepen my knowledge on the other side of the medical field; it's all about balance I guess. Besides, revenge is a sweet, fragile thing. If one wants to take it out properly, one needs the time to carefully plan it and perfect it. I wouldn't dream of using anything other than medical jutsus against «my friends» and my family's library is exactly what's going to help me do it.

Sakura's pale fingers gently brushed the side of the white page as she flipped it over. The desk where she sat was now buried under mountains of books. Some were closed and put aside, educative, but useless, others were open at a specific page, the words feeding the new jutsus ready to be read once again and others waited patiently on the other side of the desk, waiting for their content to be revealed. The windows were now pitch black and the hour late. But time and light meant nothing to the pink hair because she was on a mission. Her eyes sparkled as she turned the page, a small smile on her dried lips.

This one is perfect! Let see, she scan over its content carefully, Might take me a while to get the hang of it, but it's worth it. He'll never know what hit him.

Sakura placed the heavy hardcover over the rest of the pile. Leaning back in her chair, she let a big exhausting sight slip out of her lips. Happiness danced in her emerald eyes as she studied the mountain of treasure she had just discovered. At least a dozen of new jutsus were now waiting for her to add them to her collection. Each and every one of the new jutsus would soon serve their own purpose and help her achieve what she always wanted since all hell broke loose, peace. Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed all her tensed muscles. A wave of nothingness started embracing her mind like an ocean easily kissing the black sandy shores of a volcanic beach. But just as quickly as that wave of peace came, it left with only the promise to return.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. _**Soon, I will make that wave of peace return and remain.**_ She glanced at the pile of open books on her desk. _**I just to take care of a few things first…**_

Red eyes lurking around the library doors studied Sakura as she got up from her chair and started returning the closed books to their home on the shelves. From where he was, the shadow didn't have a good angle to see the exact content of the books, but he knew by the looks of their covers that they were Medical texts books concerning high level jutsus that were lost and forgotten with time. Very few new they even existed and the last copies that were still intact were only here, in the Akatsuki's library.

After tidying her desk, Sakura looked at the Grandfather Clock resting against the left wall of the library. It was 12h05 which meant she still had a few hours before she would meet up with Hidan for his ritual. Sakura grabbed the last book she had read and headed towards two glass doors at back of the library that leaded to a balcony. She had discovered them when she was looking through the bookshelves for any kind of useful books. Like the doors at the entrance, these glass doors had big golden handles and they opened the same way. As Sakura walked out onto the balcony, the warmth of the air caressed her soft skin. The balcony overlooked the training grounds, but only a few details of each terrain could be made out by the light filtering through the glass door from the library. The rest was lost in the darkness and silence reign over the immense room. Sakura gently closed the doors behind her and settled herself comfortably on the floor by resting her upper legs on her lower legs. She placed the book on her right and took out one of her shurikens from her pouch. She gently placed the shuriken in front of her and took the book back in her hand, letting her eyes travel over the bold text:

_Chakra is the combination of physical energy contained in every cell of the body with the spiritual energy __a person gains over time with training and different experiences. This combination enables the chakra to flow freely into the chakra circulatory system so that it may be manipulated by the user as he wishes. Learning to control the flow of chakra and by the intervention of hand signs, the user can perform certain acts like walking on water and creating illusions that would normally be impossible to realize. Chakra is produced naturally in all living things, but there are some people who are able to produce a greater quantity of chakra and who can exit this chakra from their bodies by using chakra points. These people are known as ninjas. Certain types of jutsus such as Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Ddōjutsu all require the use of chakra. Only Taijutsu can be performed without the manipulating or molding chakra. Of course, every ninja requires a certain amount of chakra to flow in them to live. If the minimum is not reached, the person will die. _

_Physical energy is gained by training, exercise and various stimulants the body is exposed to. Spiritual energy on the other hand is grown by meditation, studies and different life experiences a person faces. Building and reinforcing these two energies will create chakra more powerful. That is why a jutsu is practiced repeatedly. It builds the spiritual energy of a person, allowing them to create stronger chakra and making the jutsu they perform better and stronger. The amount of chakra a person can create determines their chakra level. This level can be increase with the growth of the spiritual and physical energy of an individual. _

_It is impossible to fully stop the development of physical and spiritual energy of an individual or to erase all the physical and spiritual experienced they have already gained. The only way to stop a person from creating new chakra and thus, stopping them from performing any jutsus is by building a wall between the spiritual and physical energy to stop them from mixing together. The ninja will never be able to create new chakra again and will return to the stature of a normal human being, having enough chakra to survive, but unable to create new stronger chakra. They will still be able to perform certain Taijutsus, but they will never again be able to perform Ninjutsus, Genjutsus or Dōjutsus. _

_The only jutsu capable to achieve this is the Kousoku Sutamina __No Jutsu. This jutsu can never be reverse and the effects are permanent. Before being performed on a live target it is essential that the user perfects their techniques on smaller chakra-filled objects. The jutsu requires the user to pump their own chakra into their opponent until their chakra is perfectly mixed with their opponent's, both flowing as one in the chakra circulatory system. When the user has total control over the chakra system, they need to pull all the chakra out of the victim in one swift pull. If even a little chakra remains, the jutsu will fail. Timing is everything in this jutsu, the pull has to be done as soon as the push is finished. By pulling his chakra out of the opponent, the user will shut every vent where the spiritual and physical energy meet. _

_Sings: _

_BIRD_

_DRAGON_

_SERPENT_

_MONKEY_

_TIGER_

_OX_

_HORSE_

_When the horse seal is done the user must shout Kousoku Sutamina No Jutsu as they slam both chakra-filled hands into the chest of their opponent's. Absolute concentration needs to be maintained as the chakra is pumped into the system. As soon as the opponent's chakra merges with the user's chakra and circulate in harmony, they must pull all of it back out of the opponent's body and into their own. __A great amount of pain is expecting during the pull and push, but it cannot become a distraction. Pulling the chakra back out is a lot harder and requires a great amount of control and chakra manipulation because the user is not only pulling their chakra back into them, but also their opponent's. Every drop of chakra needs to be sucked out to ensure that all the vents will be closed permanently. A burning sensation is expected during the process since unknown chakra will be flowing in the user's body. _

_The user will be living with their opponent's chakra for some time. This period of time is unknown. The effects linked to this combination are unpredictable, since they vary from one user to another. If the jutsu is badly performed, the user might lose their chakra to their opponent or even die in the process. Extreme caution needs to be taken when performing this jutsu because the Kousoku Sutamina is not a jutsu to be taken lightly. _

Sakura read the last paragraph a second time to make sure she didn't misread. She understood the risks and, even if it did send a chill down her spine, she knew she couldn't back down.

_**This jutsu is what's going to set me free. I'm willing to risk everything for peace, including my life. **__**Knowing that the bastard won't be able to be a ninja anymore, that he won't be able to take out his own revenge, knowing that he will live the rest of his life knowing that he is weak and helpless is going to give me closure.**_

Sakura let her fingers trace the hand seals, _**Bird, Dragon, Serpent, Monkey, Tiger, Ox, Horse … **_Taking her right hand, Sakura pumped a little bit of chakra into the shuriken until it glowed with a pale green. Bringing both hands up, she made the seven hand seals.

Taking a big breath, Sakura shouted: «_ Kousoku Sutamina No Jutsu_ » as she slammed both hands on the shuriken, pumping more of her chakra into it. The green glow of the shuriken got stronger as the amout of chakra grew. When Sakura felt the shuriken was about to burst with all the energy it held, she closed her eyes and tried to pull all of the chakra back into her own body, but nothing happened. Sakura opened her eyes and frowned. She looked over at the book to make sure she got the hand signs right.

_**Bird, Dragon,**__** Serpent, Monkey, Tiger, Ox and Horse, that's what it says and that's what I did.**_

She tried a second time and still nothing happened. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the shuriken. It was still glowing with the same intense green as before, no difference.

«The jutsu's not working because the shuriken is filled with your chakra. »

Sakura turned around to see an Akatsuki member leaning against one of the glass doors. Her eyes drowned in confusion as she looked the man over, red sharingan eyes looking back at her.

The man kept talking, «This jutsu requires the pull of a mixture of chakra, your chakra as well as an unknown chakra. The only way the jutsu will work is if you have another pump chakra in the shuriken. »

Sakura didn't say a word. She simply kept looking at the man, the air between them thick with silence and confusion. _**That's not Itachi, it just can't be. His voice and his chakra signature are too different… **_Sakura kept looking at the man, trying to recognize a part of him that could identify who he was and what he wanted. Her eyes finally rested on an orange masked cover with a swirl and with a single hole on the side.

«Tobi? », she asked in a soft voice.

The man laughed as he pushed against the wall and walked further on the balcony, «Yes, that's one of my names. »

Sakura's eyes almost popped out of her eyes, «But, you…», she pointed behind her, «and the other Tobi… so…»

«Different? », he finished for her. Sakura could only nod.

Tobi sat down next to her, «Everyone of the Akatsuki calls me Tobi, keeps my real identity a secret. We wouldn't want people spreading the news around would we? »

Sakura took a moment to answer, «No one knows? »

Tobi laughed, « Only your uncle, but he calls me Tobi like everyone else and now you, of course. But you can just call me Tobi for now.»

Sakura looked at Tobi like she was looking at him for the very first time. He was a completely different man, the complete opposite of the «other» Tobi. The Tobi everyone knew was child. An innocent creature with a kid's voice who jumps around, becomes over exited with sweets, has immaturity radiating off him and who is completely lovable and harmless. This Tobi, on the other hand, looked like a man, a serious man with his slick black hair, piercing blood eyes and soft pale skin. He looked serious with his deep and strong voice and his stern face. Yet some kindness could be seen through his body language and the way he spoke. He was a beautiful, handsome man; there was no doubt about that.

Tobi tried to hide the smirk that was tugging on his lips, «There's no need to look at me like that Sakura. »

Sakura's face turned as red as a tomato, «Sorry, I didn't mean to. You're just so, well different from the Tobi I saw earlier. »

Tobi simple laughed, «I didn't come here to embarrass you, Sakura», he set his mask down in front of him, «I simply came here to help you. »

Sakura titled her head to one side, «Help me? »

Tobi nodded, «Yes, help you. This isn't an everyday jutsu you're trying to learn. You're probably aware of the risks chained to this special jutsu and if you are still determined to learn it, you're ready to accept the consequences that come along with it. I might just be able to help boost up your chances of succeeding. »

«Have you ever seen it being performed before? »

Tobi shook his head, «No, but I did hear rumors about it being performed. Again, if you carefully read the description, you know what will happen to the person who falls victim to the Kousoku Sutamina. There is one thing the book doesn't mention about this particular curse. »

Sakura frowned, «What is that? »

Tobi looked deeply into her eyes and blood met forest in a clash, «The user can only perform this jutsu once in their life. If they try to perform it a second time, it will kill them. »

Sakura's expression softened and her body relaxed, «I'm only planning on using it once. One time is all I need. »

«Very well then let's begin. » Tobi leaned in front of Sakura. He took Sakura's shuriken away and placed one of his in front of her. Placing two fingers on the steal object, he pumped a bit of his own chakra into it. Leaning back he nodded towards the chakra filled weapon, «Go ahead. »

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Sakura did the seven hand signs.

«Kousoku Sutamina No Jutsu! », she spoke as she slammed her hands on each side of the shuriken. Sakura could feel her chakra and Tobi's fighting each other for control over the shuriken. The feeling was strange, unexplainable and painful. The war between the two chakras were creating immense heat, it was as if the shuriken was burning like a wild fire.

Tobi studied the scene that lay before him. When he saw that the chakras were one he spoke in a soft yet forceful voice, «Now Sakura! Pull the chakra. »

Closing her eyes, Sakura started pulling the chakra back to her, it was like a tug of war and the shuriken was winning. Slowly, very slowly, the chakra started pumping back into the young kunoichi's body. As it went back into the circulatory system, a burning sensation a hundred times more painful started growing with every millimeter the chakra took. Sakura's teeth tighten over her lips to stop a painful yelp from slipping out of her lips. Sakura kept pulling for a few more seconds until she forced her hands away from the shuriken, cradling them against her chest.

Silence reign between the two and Sakura never took her emerald eyes away from the shuriken.

«This jutsu will take time. It's not the same principal as healing a broken arm or a cut. When you're healing the wounded, you chakra only touches the living tissues and organs. It never interferes with the chakra circulatory system of the person. This jutsu on the other hand forces you to infiltrate that system. Your chakra will invade your opponent's chakra system and you will be bringing his own chakra into yours. The reason why the process is so painful is because you have an intruder in your circulatory system. It's the same principal as given blood. Give the wrong blood type to a person and their white blood cells will attack the new red blood cells, causing clots and eventually killing the person. Your body doesn't understand why your chakra isn't the only one circulating in your system. So it decides to fight back until it can find balance once again. »

Sakura looked at her burned hands, her insides were still on fire and she had trouble breathing, «If this is what happens with only a small shuriken, what will happen when it's an entire human body? »

Sakura was a bit afraid of the answer, but she needed to know.

«I won't lie to you, the last person that was heard doing this jutsu passed out on the battlefield. They were screaming in pain, tears staining their face and only agony covered their faces like a sheet. It lasted a few months, in and out of it. It took time before they got back in the game. »

«Did they regret going through with the jutsu? »

«No regrets what so ever. »

Sakura shook her hands slightly and repositioned herself in front of the shuriken. «Then let's do it again. »

* * *

Hey people,

I know it's been forever since I updated, but exams, work and University has been driving me insane these past few months. But everything's good now. My exams are all done, I got accepted in University, already picked my classes and I'm working part time and (the best part) it' summer so I will actually be updating! It's a miracle! Thank you so much for your constant support even if I haven't been the best author I should be with all the delays, delays and delays, but I'm glad you're still sticking by my side. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I had lots of fun writing it. And I replied to all your reviews, it was long and it's a bit late, but I wasn't going to leave you guys on hold like that, it would be rude on my part. Anyways, I'm starting the next chapter in a few days and you should have it soon. Thank you again for everything my dear sweet readers, I missed you guys so much and I'm glad to be back in the game! Take care guys & I hope you enjoyed reading!

Talk to you all very soon,

~tainted cherry blossom ~ P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but ****I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story****.**

P.S. 2 Hey** Staycey, **your e-mail was adorable! I'm good, busy but good. You? Ha ha, don't worry I get lazy too sometimes so it's all good. Thanks for the help, I really need it and did you change your Major finally? What are you planning on going in? I'm glad you're into the story and it's a privilege to have received one of your review! Take care Stace and you can just call me Ingi ;)

**Reply to reviews****, late but not forgotten…**

Chapter 14:

**DeidaraLuver** : (Hey Luver, how have you been? I agree with you there, Sakura must have gotten an awesome great in history class…Too bad she wasn't there to do the exams for me when I had history! ;) It's always a pleasure hearing from you. Take good care of yourself now or else.)

**no-name** : (Hey no-name, how's it been? I'm glad you're linking the bond between Sakura and her uncle and thank you so much. I find it's important to put a bit of life even in the most serious situations. And as for the Tobi part, he is going to reveal himself soon, but I can't say anymore. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we? Thank you so much for writing, it really means everything to me! Take care of yourself!)

**xHellzNox** (Hello! I simply LOVED your review. I couldn't stop smiling and laughing the whole time. It was so sweet! First off, don't worry about the length of your message, it doesn't matter to me. Just the fact that you're taking the time to write is more than enough for me! Second off, I am so glad you like the fighting scenes. I was so nervous that they wouldn't be good since they were my first, but I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Third off, your messages are always fun to read no matter what you put in them. Fourth off, as for copying the story, well it's in the past. Just have to make the best of it that's all. Fifth off, I am really happy that you are still into the story and I hope that you can forgive my tardiness for taking forever to update…really sorry! And the mistakes, well I wouldn't be your author if I didn't make them! ;) Thank you so much for writing Hellz, it's a blast every time!)

**Lizzy** (What's up Liz? Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life! And I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter as much as the other ones. You are too kind Liz and it was really good to hear from you again! Take care, Ja-Ne!)

**jjdjd** (Thank you, I'm glad I'm still writing, even if I take forever to update…my bad. I'll try to keep it up just for you jjjdjd ;) and I'm glad you like the plot! Take good care of yourself ok?)

**Anonymous 25** (What do you want, some people just like getting attention. I'm glad you'll be keeping an eye out for other pirates, makes me feel a lot safer in my author's skin! I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but updating everything too soon and too fast would make it all end and I wouldn't be able to have such lovely conversations with you guys and what fun would that be? Take care and thanks again Anonymous!)

**sabl **(How have you been? Ha ha, of course it doesn't make sense that Sakura's a Senju Sab1, what fun would it be if it did? I'm glad you liked the idea and I hope you'll like what's coming up next too. Thanks a bunch for writing and take care of yourself!)

**LMFAO** (Hey, how have you been? I am so glad you approve of Sakura being a Senju and I'm glad you like the plot. And yes, she will be kicking a few highnies. :D I promise I will keep writing and I hope the wait for the new chapter wasn't too painful. Take care now)

**under a secret** (Hey, how have you been? I am sorry you lived the same thing and I truly hope everything's ok now? Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those kind words, it really means a lot to me and I will never forget them. Again, thank you under a secret and I promise I will keep doing what I do)

**Burnedblossom16** (How have you been Miss Toolazy2login? Ha ha, its fine, you still took the time to write and it means so much. Yes, Konoha's face will be priceless, so make sure you have your camera out. And don't worry about Shika, he knows Sakura can take care of herself. As for the whole partner thing, thanks for the ideas, I'll keep them in mind. :D You are smart; you're my little lazy smarts kinda like Shika! ;) And don't be sorry for taking time to write, I'm the one who should be sorry for taking forever and ever. It was good to hear from you BurnedBlossom, take care. P.S. I love your nickname)

**Itachi005** (Hey, how are ya Itachi? No, no, no, it is me who thanks you for such a fun message! It's superb every time! I'm glad you like the sage of six path part, I'm really glad. And thanks for the little manga glimpse, I loved it! I knew a bit about the whole Karin and Sasuke thing, but the rest was all new to me. And I hope you get carried away more often, it fun to read what you know. I learned something new thanks to you. Take good care of yourself Itachi and I hope to hear from you again! It's always a privilege to hear from you. **SECOND MESSAGE**: I didn't write my plot all in advance, takes the magic away. I have my main idea, but I make the rest up as I go. My fav Akatsuki member is I don't know, I love them all. Ha ha, don't worry, your still Itachi #1 fan. ;) Ha ha! I'm sorry to say that the powerpuff girls were unavailable when I need a hand. You are not random, you're fun and alive. People should be more like you; this world would be less crappy and happier. You have to keep the child in you alive. You can't be all fun and then all serious. A serious life is too boring; you'll miss all the good things. So keep that kid part healthy and booming ok? I will read anything you write because I love it. So whenever you want to talk, you know where to find me ok? Thank you so much for the messages, they were treasures as always! Take care Itachi)

**The Jackal** (Hey Jackal, how have you been? I am so lucky there's a screen between us because your message made me blush like a red tomato. It was really sweet what you said about me and my work. You are way to kind. I am so sorry you had to wait so long for your chapter. Hopefully you'll forgive me…Thank you for everything, I will never forget it. Take care Jackal and I hope we'll get to talk some more soon! Adios amigos, ~tainted cherry blossom~)

**cc** (Hey cc, how are you? I am so glad that you like the story! Thank you for your support on the whole story thing, it really means a lot to know that my readers support me and I'm glad you have confidence in me. I promise I won't let you down cc, you have my word. I thank you for reading this story and for taking the time to talk to me. Take good care of yourself!)

Chapter 15:

**Valkyrie Hovgaard** (Hey Valkyrie, it's all good. Ha ha, I'm happy you thought the chapter was "satisfying" and I'm glad you approved of it my dear friend. Yes, I recently got my letter of acceptance and I'll be starting university in September with all the studies a girl can dream of! Yay! Thanks for the luck; I need all the luck I can get my paws on! How have things been on your side by the way? I haven't heard from you in such a long time with my long absence without leave.)

**unknown** (Hey unknown, how have you been? I have no clue if there are going to be any pairings. See, I kinda go with the flow on these kinds of things so we'll see. I'm always open to suggestions. ;) )

**no-namer** (Ah, back again. :D I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you also like this one and I am so sorry for the long wait. It's really sweet of you to say you'll read anything I write, but if it sucks, please don't read it. I wouldn't want to bore you to death. And I appreciate it with all my heart. I hope you didn't mind this long break too…Thanks, University is a big thing and it's making me a bit nervous, but I feel better knowing I have you guys behind me and I will never forget how you're always writing. Thank you Nichole, you have my sincerest gratitude. Take care sweetie)

**ashley** (Hey ash, how have you been? I have to end my chapters in suspense, that's the only way to keep you guys reading! Ha ha! I'm just kidding. But seriously, I can't resist its way too much fun! And I love how it bugs you guys out of your pretty little minds! I'm glad you love it and I promise to write more! Thanks a bunch for writing ash, it was a real delight. Take care)

**brian** (Hey brian, how are you? Yes, I know my characters are OCC and that's what I was going for. I didn't like the "perfect" version of the anime, I wanted to make them more real you know? Anyways, I'm glad that you love the plot and I hope that you are enjoying the story! And yes, Sasori might be OCC compared to the anime all my characters are, but that's how I want him. Someone might be cold and dark on the outside, but that doesn't me they don't have their marshmallow moments. Take care and thank you so much for taking the time to share what was on your mind!)

**brain** (Hey brain, how are you? Thank you for the Hinata tip. I have never written someone who stutters before and frankly I just kinda went with what it sounded like. But thank you for telling me how to do it properly. I'll know it for next time. Take care!)

**()** (Hey, I'm happy that you're looking forward to the next chapter, I just hope I didn't disappoint you and that you enjoyed it! Take care!)

**ckstar98** (Hey, I know that Karin roused you up, but it's ok. She'll get what she deserves. Go and blow up a bit of steam by punching a wall or something, it's going to make you feel a lot better! ;) )

**S********a****m** (Oh Sam, my Sam. I just had to keep you last…What would the world be like if I didn't have you to write to me? You are the awesome one and yes spelling, a bit pain in the royal b***, but what can I do? It's a curse. I'm glad you like the chapter and I hope you didn't go mental over the long and painful wait for this one. Take care Sam, it was fun hearing from you again and I hope it won't stop! Ha ha, just remember, you told me to "take my time"…so don't complain if you had to wait. Oh and a very happy thanksgiving to you too…late.

**Ayame Rose **(Hey Ayame, how's it going? I am so happy to hear that you're enjoying the story. Maybe it's the mix of all the characters that make the story more fun and more dynamic? Who knows? I'm just happy to hear that you like it and that you're planning on sticking around. Sorry for the delay with my reply, I've been a bit busy. Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to write and I'm glad to hear that you're having fun. Take care of yourself & I hope to hear from you soon! ;) )

**Alysia15** (Hey Alysia, ha ha! don't worry, I promise to finish the story, might take a bit of time, but I'll finish it! :D I'm really happy you're liking it. Your message was adorable and so full of energy it'S incredible! Thank you so much for such a fun and cute review! Thanks for taking the time to write, it means a lot when my readers take a minute to let me know what they think! Take care of yourself & until next time! )

**waterfall1234** (Hey how are you? :) You can stop dying now the new chapters up & I truly hope you liked it! Thanks for taking the time to write and take care waterfall! )


	18. Chapter 17

**~Chapter 17: A Teeny, Tiny, Little Problem~**

_Sakura looked at her burned hands, her insides were still on fire and she had trouble breathing, «If this is what happens with only a small shuriken, what will happen when it's an entire human body? »_

_Sakura was a bit afraid of the answer, but she needed to know._

_«I won't lie to you, the last person that was heard doing this jutsu passed out on the battlefield. They were screaming in pain, tears staining their face and only agony covered their faces like a sheet. It lasted a few months, in and out of it. It took time before they got back in the game. »_

_«Did they regret going through with the jutsu? »_

_«No regrets what so ever. »_

_Sakura shook her hands slightly and repositioned herself in front of the shuriken. «Then let's do it again. »_

Through the darkness, Sakura's bright green hands were the only sign of life. Calmness still dominated the night as nothing stirred, at the exception of the young kunoichi performing the jutsu over and over again. Silence enveloped the scene, broken only when Sakura murmured the name of the jutsu to unleash it.

Toby had remained speechless and kept his intent gaze on the young woman. He never corrected her; he never spoke words of encouragement, because there were no words to be said. A ninja willing to risk their lives to perform the _Kousoku Sutamina_ could not be comforted by speech. In his mind, Tobi knew that the only way he could support Sakura was to keep a watchful eye on her.

Sakura tried a few more times before Tobi finally spoke, "That is enough Sakura."

Sakura's gaze tore away from the shuriken and settled on her new mentor with a frown on her face. He lifted his hand to stop her from speaking, "You trained enough for one night. Go to your room and rest. You have another long day waiting for you."

Sakura nodded and narrowed her eyes at the unanimated object. To her displeasure, she was still at the exact same spot she was when she first performed the _Kousoku Sutamina_. _**Stupid shuriken…It seems so long ago I was bringing giant fishes back to life and now I can't even remove the chakra from this puny weapon. **_

Sakura closed the heavy book and picked it up along with the shuriken as she got up from the floor. Bowing she thanked Tobi and headed back inside, the book and shuriken held closely to her chest. However, before she could walk though the threshold, Tobi called after her: "Meet me here, tonight, same time."

Sakura only looked back as she nodded in agreement. Not bothering to return all her other books to their original place on the shelves, Sakura made her way directly to the library's main doors. _**I'll put them back tomorrow, right now the only thing I want is to take a nice, long, hot shower and snuggle in my fluffy, comfy bed.**_ She sent a quick glance at the clock: 2h05. _**Man, I only have a bit more than an hour before I meet with Hidan. **_Sakura's head fell as her eyes closed. This was definitely going to be a very, very, very long night indeed.

Sakura had used up so much of her chakra that she felt drained to the core. Her pace was slow though the dark corridors. The only noise that reached her ears was the echo of her healed boots against the hard floor and the sound of her thoughts spinning around in her mind. _**The only thing keeping me going is the though of a shower and sleep. **_She sent a quick glance to the cold floor of the hallway. _**I wouldn't mind just laying right here on the floor, but that would not be very subtle on my part.**_ Sakura held her book and shuriken closer._** I don't want the others to find out what I am doing, they will surely disapprove. No, this is my burden to bare, nobody else's. They have no need to get involve in this affair; this is between me and…HIM. Even if Tobi does know my little secret, I doubt he's the time to run and tell Uncle. **_Sakura's dried lips rose into a pleasant smile. _**I have nothing to worry about then.**_

Sakura had now reached her bedroom door and twisted the knob to reveal her new bedroom. A wave of tranquility washed over her as she walked in, silently closing the door behind her to avoid waking the others. _**I haven't been here for long, yet my room already feels like my own refuge from the world. **_The first thing she did was to hide her book and shuriken underneath a pile of clothing in her wardrobe. Grabbing a pair of black night shorts and a red thank top, she made her way to her bathroom, where she turned on the shower. Sakura leaned against the counter, while she waited for the water to warm up.

_**Oh! I almost forgot. I still haven't healed my other minor injuries. I probably should take care of them now. I wouldn't want a bunch of cuts and bruises, when I'm sure to have a bunch more after my training later today. **_Sakura looked down and her eyes widen in shock. After her training had ended, she had been so preoccupied with getting to her room that she had never though of her hands. Her once delicate, pale hands were now flaming red. Second degree burns replaced the young, stretchy skin the kunoichi had only hours ago. Sakura lifted one of her hands closer to her face so she could properly examine it. _**It is so strange. I know I have second degree burns, but they don't even hurt. Well, not anymore anyways. My whole body burned as I performed the jutsu, I suppose it is normal that I didn't notice my hands until now. **_Sakura joined her hands together and sent chakra to her injured fingers and wrists. The tissue slowly started healing, until the damaged cells were completely gone and a new layer of skin covered both her hands.

Sakura flexed her fingers and twisted her hands to test the new skin. _**Pretty good, if I may say so myself. **_She healed all her other injuries before leaning forward and testing the water with one of her fingertips. _**Perfect temperature. **_Sakura took off her clothes and walked into the shower. Her aching body welcomed the heat as her tensed muscles finally relaxed and her mind drifted into nothingness. She closed her eyes as thousands of water drops crashed against her bare skin. For a moment, the plains of her mind were clear of all thoughts, until they came rushing back.

Sakura sighed, _**A brief moment is better than no moment at all. **_She brought one of her hands close to her face once again and kept a deep gaze on it. _**I can only heal my hands so many times. I do not know how many training session I will need before I can successfully do the Kousoku Sutamina, but I do know it will take me some time. If my hands keep getting burned like they did tonight…**_ Sakura clenched her hand into a fist. _**Healing them will become hander and scars will undoubtedly form. I'll be force to keep my cloves on at all times, even when I'm healing injuries. If I don't, the others will surely ask questions about them… Damn it! **_Sakura held her clenched hand close to her body, because she knew that she would punch a giant hole in the wall without hesitating.

After lingering in the shower for a little while longer, Sakura turned off the water and traded the comfort of the shower for that of her bed. She got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and curled up in her black sheets. She hugged her pillow as she glanced at the clock. _**2h45. I still have sometime before Hidan's ritual. I should try to get a bit of sleep, but the nightmares… **_Even with all the distance that separated Sakura from her former village, all the horrid memories of her past life were still fresh in her mind like it had just happened yesterday. Sakura would never admit it, but she was afraid to fall into a deep slumber. She knew all to well the horrors that awaited her, when she fell asleep. But the day had been long, her eyes were getting heavy and her breathing slowed. Her body fully relaxed into the soft mattress and her mind started drifting into unconsciousness.

However, a pulse of chakra shot through her mind and Sakura shot out from under the covers. _**Shika! **_She pushed the covers and sat cross-legged as her hand formed the tiger seal. The connection between the two was completed, when Sakura sent her own chakra pulse.

"_**Shika!"**_

"_**Thank God Sakura. Are you all right?"**_

"_**I'm fine. How about you? I hope Tsunade hasn't been working you to hard to find me."**_

"_**I'm ok. Our search for you ended up lasting only a few days. Tsunade couldn't afford having all of us searching for you. Missions still kept pouring in and Tsunade knew that they had priority over one rogue ninja. So she called us back to Konoha and assigned us to our old duties. She still has Team 7 search for you however."**_

"_**That doesn't surprise me one bit. Kakashi and Karin almost discovered me at Mr. Liu's inn in Ame. If Itachi and Kisame hadn't arrived when they did, I would probably be in a cell back in Konoha back now."**_

"_**Remind me to thank them for saving my little sis, when I see them."**_

"_**I will. How did Gaara react to my defection?"**_

"_**Well you know Gaara, he's not the most expressive guy in the world. But I know that deep down; he wishes he had another choice. Temari and Kankuro were also upset about Tsunade's news."**_

"_**Even if they feel that way, Gaara will never make a decision that will endanger his village. He fought so hard to get where he is now. He certainly won't let someone like me jeopardize everything he worked for. Besides, Suna can't afford to have Konoha on their list of enemies right now. They have no other choice but to acknowledge Tsunade's request."**_

"_**Lucky for us, you were heading far away from Suna. Where are you know?"**_

"_**I'm at the Akatsuki's base and you won't believe everything that has happened to me."**_

"_**I leave you unsupervised for a few days and already you're in trouble. What did you do now Sakura?"**_

"_**Ha ha! Well for starters, I joined the Akatsuki. I already have my official robes and everything."**_

"_**Wow, my little, angelic sister has joined a gang of S-class criminals… I definitely need to have a drink after this. When did you become the rebel type, Saku?"**_

"_**From the moment I slash my headband with my kunai." **_

"_**Ah, I see. Anything else I should know?"**_

"_**Well, the head of the Akatsuki happens to be my uncle, I have three training periods every day, I am learning a deadly techniques that could end up killing me if my lack of sleep doesn't and I am part of the lost Senju Clan."**_

"_**Is that all?"**_

"_**Yup, that pretty much sums it up."**_

"_**I haven't really heard about the Senju clan, what are they like?**_

Sakura smiled. One of the advantages of the communication technique she developed with Shikamaru was that they could freely share their knowledge with each other. One could easily access the information banks of the other and Sakura left all of her knowledge on the Senju clan for Shikamaru to see.

"_**Very interesting. I had no clue such a strong clan existed. I'm feel privilege to know one of its' members."**_

"_**Actually you know two, Shika."**_

"_**Really? Who the other Senju?"**_

"_**Tsunade."**_

"_**That would explain her persistence in finding you. So not only do you know all of Konoha's secrets, but you're also part of one of the oldest and strongest clan.**_

"_**Yup, but Tsunade won't reveal such information to just anyone. As far as everyone knows, I am only hunted down simply because I abandoned the village. Is anyone aware of my new alliance yet?"**_

"_**If Tsunade knows, she didn't tell anyone. Word around the village is that Jiraya came to visit Tsunade, while we were searching for you. If anyone knows about the Akatsuki's new recruit, it would be Jiraya."**_

"_**I agree. He knows our organization like the back of his hand. Still…"**_

"_**Don't worry about it Saku. Even if Tsunade knows, she cannot do anything about it now. If she does tell one of Rookie 9, the news will spread across the village like a gust of wind. I'll let you know if I hear anything ok?"**_

"_**Thanks, Shika. I haven't been out of the base since I got here and I do not know when my uncle will let me come and go as I please."**_

"_**When you're good and ready I suppose."**_

"_**You're probably right. I'm sorry Shika, but I have to go. Hidan is probably waiting for me."**_

"_**Alright. Did you at least get a bit of sleep today?"**_

"_**Not really…"**_

"_**The nightmares again?"**_

"_**Ya. Even far away from Konoha, they still hunt me."**_

"_**Try not to think too much about them and get a couple of hours of sleep, ok? I wouldn't want you to collapse during your training."**_

"_**My teachers would probably kill me if I did. Ha ha. Take care, Shika. Miss you!"**_

"_**I will. Miss you too, Saku. We'll be in touch. Goodnight."**_

"_**Night!"**_

Sakura's eyes opened and her room came into view. She smiled to herself at the though of Shikamaru. _**I always feel better after I talk with Shika. I really miss him. I wonder if Uncle would let me visit him. Maybe we could meet somewhere outside of Ame, when he's on a mission or something. I'll have to ask Uncle about that, but that will have to wait for now… **_She got off her bed, stretched a bit and headed out the door to Hidan's room.

Meanwhile, in Hidan's room, the Jashinist was pondering on what to do. _**Damn it! Why the fuck can't I decide. It's not like this is a freaken difficult choice to make!**_ Sakura's words rang through his head for the tenth time that night: _"You know Hidan, I know you're whole "spilling my blood because I need to and because I love it" thing is kinda personal, but if you ever want some company, my door is just next to yours ok?" __**What the hell did she mean by that! Does she really want me to go or was she just being polite? Ggrrr! Why are woman so fucking complicated! **_

Hidan slam his fist down hard against his desk, _"_Fuck!" That's when a knock came from his door. _**Thank Jashin-sama I won't have to decide after all. **_Outside, Sakura heard a muffled "enter" and went into Hidan's room. She made sure the door was closed behind her before she took a few steps further into the room.

Blushing a bit, she managed a small smile, "Hi."

Hidan was speechless. He didn't believe she would actually return after the bloody demonstration of his ritual and the terrifying explanation of his life as a Jashin follower. He had to admit, this girl had guts. A few moments had passed and Sakura was still standing at the same spot with Hidan watching her with an intense gaze. _**What the hell is he looking at? Maybe he doesn't want me here. Maybe he want me to leave…**_

The Jashinist sighed and crossed his arms around his bare chest, "Are you waiting for a fucking invitation or did you simply walk into the wrong, fucking room? His words snapped Sakura out of her trance. She smiled at him as she made her way to his bed and sat on the comfy, barely used mattress.

Like the previous night, Hidan took out one of his kunai and started cutting himself across his arms and chest. He kept his back towards Sakura at all times, because he didn't want her to see the expression of pure pleasure on his face. He also bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming with excitement. From time to time, a little sigh of relief left his lips, but nothing more.

Eventually the ritual came to an end and Hidan turned around to face Sakura. Dhow the light was dim in Hidan's room; Sakura could still see the crimson liquid flowing out of his cuts and tainting the blade of the kunai. She got up from her spot on the bed and invited Hidan to take her place. Nodding, Hidan placed his kunai on the neighboring desk and sat with his legs dangling from the side of the bed, where Sakura had been only moments before. In silence, she leaned over him and started healing his cuts, going from the more severe to the less-fatal ones.

She narrowed her gaze at the wounds to keep her eyes from closing. She was exhausted. The day had been so long and so demanding that it took everything she had to stay awake. Every training session had pushed her to her limit, especially the _Kousoku Sutamina_. _**Just a bit longer, I'm almost done… **_There were only a few minor cuts left, but Sakura never got the chance to heal them. She had collapsed from exhaustion. Hidan eyes' widen before he reach out and grab her around the waist to keep her from hitting the floor.

Frowning he mumbled: "Stupid bitch, why did you have to go and push yourself over your limit?" He placed his second arm under her legs and lifted her as he got up. He gently placed her on one side of her bed and sat on the other, starring at her. He just couldn't figure her out. _**When she came in, it was fucking obvious that she was tired and that her chakra was low. But I never thought it was this fucking bad. Stupid woman…**_ He looked her over once more. Sakura's breathing had slowed and she was now in a deep sleep._** I'll let her rest here for tonight. **_Hidan laid down with his arms behind his head. _**She will just have to accept the fucking consequences of her mistake in the morning. **_He smirked. _**Fuck ya, I'm gonna have a lot of fun tomorrow.**_

Morning came a little too quickly for Sakura. She could already here Kisame in the hall shouting for everyone to get up. Snuggling her head even further into the soft pillow she mumbled: "5 more minutes…"

"As you wish, my _dear_…"

Sakura's eye began to twitch. _**Who the hell is in my room?**_ She finally opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her "pillow". _**A chest! A BARE chest! But, who's chest...**_ She lifted her gaze and came face to face with Hidan's. Her eyes grew wide as three words came out of her mouth, "Oh…my…god…"

Hidan just stared at her with a calm expression and a huge smirk on his face. "Slept well?"

Sakura didn't wait any longer before pushing herself off of Hidan and rolling onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around her body in a protective manner, she looked at Hidan with horror written all over her face. "What…what did you? What did I…"

Hidan's smirk widen as he leaned closer to her. His gaze locked with hers as he gently caressed her face with one of her fingers. "I just wanted to thank you for last night Sakura. I'll never forget it."

"WHAT!"

"What's going on here?" said Kisame as he came bursting into Hidan's room. Sakura's eyes widen even more and a deep blush appeared across her face. Kisame stopped in his tracks and looked at the scene before him with a gawking expression. "Oh Pinky, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" She narrowed her eyes at Hidan and pointed an accusing finger towards him, "It was him!"

Hidan kept his smirk as he revealed: "I wasn't the one who rolled onto you, while you were sleeping."

Sakura's hand dropped instantly. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes in an attempt to remain calm. _**Hidan is going to pay dearly for this. Kisame will never let me hear the end of it for as long as I live.**_ "I was exhausted after last night. I am not responsible for my body's action, when I'm asleep."

Kisame leaned his head to the side as his eyes narrowed, "Exhausted? Don't tell me you and Hidan had…"

Sakura's eyes shot open and her hands clenched into fists, "We most certainly did NOT!"

Kisame shook his head in disapproval, "Ah Pinky, I thought you were better than that. Meeting Hidan at night, when everybody else is sleeping. You've been with us only for a short time and all ready you're sneaking around. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk."

"It's not what you think Kisame…"

Kisame smirked as he left the room, "I wonder what the other members will think about this, when I tell them what you have been up to."

Sakura reached out for him, "No, Kisame. Wait!" But it was too late; Kisame was already in the hall, shouting his new discovery to all the other members.

Sakura's head fell, "I'm doomed."

"That's what you get for being a stupid, dumb bitch."

Sakura lifted her gaze to Hidan, he was already out of bed and tying his Akatsuki robes around his waist. Confusing filled her voice as she asked, "What do you mean?"

When his robes were in place, Hidan walked around the bed and cupped her face in his hands, "Next time you come knocking on my door, make sure you're not fucking half dead." He leaned in at that moment and gently kissed Sakura's forehead before leaving his room.

Sakura just sat there on Hidan's bed, stunned. Her blush had returned and she brought one of her hands to her face. _**What did I get myself into?**_

* * *

Dear readers,

I am sorry I was abscent for so long. I was busy with school, work and football, but also I needed some time to think about the story. It's like a painter, sometimes he needs to step away from the painting to get the whole picture and that is what I did. Hopefully you'll except this chapter as my apology. Thank you for all your messages and for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Take care guys,

~tainted cherry blossom~ _P.S. **I, tainted cherry blossom, do not own naruto, but I own the plot of this story as well as the title of this story.**_

P.S. To the two anonymous readers, thank you for informing me about the chapter 2.

P.. To those of you I haven't replied yet, I'll reply to you in the next chapter, because I couldn't send you a private message.


End file.
